Nietoperze nie tańczą
by Meadager Szalona
Summary: Severus Snape wiele w życiu widział i jeszcze więcej był w stanie znieść, tylko nie... Bal Bożonarodzeniowy w Hogwarcie! Dyrektor Dumbledore jednak za żadne skarby nie zamierzał mu tego darować i tak rozpoczęło się epickie starcie tytanów. AU, HP 4, Turniej Trójmagiczny. Ogółem, trochę śmieszna, trochę gorzka opowieść ze snily w tle.
1. Severus

_We can dance if we want to_  
 _We can leave your friends behind_  
 _'Cause your friends don't dance_  
 _And if they don't dance_  
 _Well, they're no friends of mine_  
(Men Without Hats: _The Safety Dance_ )

* * *

Pierwszy raz Severus Snape spróbował wykręcić się od Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, gdy tylko usłyszał, że w Hogwarcie ma się odbyć Turniej Trójmagiczny.

– No, no, Severusie – skomentował wesoło Dumbledore, a w jego oczach zapaliły się figlarne iskierki. – Muszę przyznać, że jesteś pierwszą osobą, która od razu pomyślała o tańcach. Inni skupiali się raczej na niebezpieczeństwach, trudnych zadaniach i gościach z zagranicy. Czy w związku z tym chciałbyś mi o czymś powiedzieć?

– Tak – rzucił krótko mistrz eliksirów. – Nie chcę tam iść.

– Ależ dlaczego, drogi chłopcze? Taniec jest bardzo zdrowy. Przynajmniej tak słyszałem.

Zwykle szarawa twarz mistrza eliksirów jeszcze bardziej posiniała, gdy przez jeden straszny moment wyobraził sobie siebie podrygującego na parkiecie w otoczeniu własnych uczniów.

– Ja nie tańczę.

Dumbledore wydawał się jednak absolutnie niewrażliwy zarówno na deklarację, jak i pełną dystansu mimikę młodszego mężczyzny. Beztrosko wzruszył ramionami.

– Cóż, nie ma obowiązku. Takie spotkanie towarzyskie jak Bal Bożonarodzeniowy zawsze można wykorzystać w inny sposób. Będziesz miał okazję, aby spokojnie podyskutować ze swoim dawnym znajomym. Pamiętasz Igora Karkarowa?

„Jeszcze gorzej", pomyślał natychmiast Snape, gorączkowo rozważając swój następny krok.

– W takim razie poproszę o roczny urlop. W celach naukowych, oczywiście.

– Nie bądź niemądry, Severusie. Wszak trudno ci będzie znaleźć lepiej wyposażoną pracownię niż szkolna, a ja też specjalnie nie wtrącam się do tego, czym zajmujesz się po godzinach.

– Zatem... Ze względów zdrowotnych.

– Coś ci dolega, mój drogi?

Snape całą siłą woli próbował się od tego powstrzymać, a jednak odruchowo dotknął swojego lewego przedramienia. Ręka coraz częściej mrowiła i swędziała w miejscu, którego nie odczuwał od lat. Uparcie wmawiał sobie, że to tylko reakcja alergiczna na jakiś egzotyczny składnik eliksirów, ale gdzieś w głębi duszy dobrze wiedział, że to nieprawda.

Dyrektor oczywiście zauważył ten ruch i prześwietlił czujnym spojrzeniem przedramię swojego podwładnego.

– A jak tam... sprawy? – zapytał.

– W jak najlepszym porządku – skłamał odruchowo Severus. Nie lubił myśleć o swoim kłopotliwym młodzieńczym tatuażu, a co dopiero opowiadać o nim swojemu jeszcze bardziej kłopotliwemu przełożonemu.

Dumbledore na pewno mu nie uwierzył, nikt nie łyknąłby tak oczywistego kłamstwa, a mimo to udawał zadowolenie, że problem tak szybko się rozwiązał.

– A zatem nie widzę powodu, aby robić z igły widły. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy należy do jednej z najważniejszych tradycji związanych z Turniejem Trójmagiczny i jako gospodarze stawimy się na nim w komplecie. Nie zamierzam robić żadnych wyjątków – uciął krótko, gdy Snape próbował jeszcze oponować.

Mistrzowi eliksirów nie pozostało nic innego. Skinął lekko dyrektorowi głową, po czym wymaszerował z gabinetu. Dopiero w zaciszu lochów pozwolił sobie na wymowne trzaśniecie drzwiami.

* * *

Drugi raz Severus Snape spróbował wykręcić się od Balu Bożonarodzeniowego, jak i całego Turnieju Trójmagicznego, gdy dowiedział się o Moodym.

– Nie – powiedział stanowczo, zanim jeszcze przekroczył próg okrągłego gabinetu dyrektora. – Nie może mi pan tego zrobić.

– Przykro mi, ale nie rozumiem, mój chłopcze.

– Och, doskonale pan wie, o co mi chodzi. I zdecydowanie odmawiam. Nie wytrzymam z tym człowiekiem całego roku pod jednym dachem.

– Jeżeli chodzi ci o Alastora...

– A o kogo innego?! – nie wytrzymał Snape i uniósł głos na swojego przełożonego. Dyszał ciężko. Blada cera i płonące czarne oczy sprawiały, że jego twarz przypominała w tej chwili groźną teatralną maskę. Chyba nigdy do tej pory nie pozwolił sobie na taki pokaz emocji.

– Alastor Moody to mój przyjaciel. Doświadczony auror, którego obecność z pewnością przyczyni się do zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa szkoły, a zatem i uczniów oraz naszych szacownych gości – wyjaśnił spokojnie Dumbledore, wytrzymując mordercze spojrzenie Severusa. – Uważam, że właśnie to powinno być naszym priorytetem, a nie dawne animozje.

Snape sprawiał wrażenie, jakby nie do końca wierzył w to, co słyszy.

– Animozje? – powtórzył tępo, drżąc na cały ciele. – Mówi pan o tym tak, jak gdyby Moody pominął mnie przy zaproszeniu na popołudniową herbatkę, podczas gdy on... Przecież pan WIE, co mi zrobił!

– Jak rozumiem, wykonywał swoje obowiązki.

Było to doprawdy brutalne stwierdzenie. Severus otworzył usta, a potem natychmiast je zamknął, gdy poraził go sens wypowiedzi dyrektora. Owszem, to prawda, Moody jedynie wykonywał swoje obowiązki, do których należało wyłapywanie czarnoksiężników oraz zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta. A skoro Severus Snape był i jednym, i drugim, zasłużył sobie na wszystko, co go spotkało. Tortury i upokorzenia nie miały znaczenia, jeżeli cel został osiągnięty. Przeczołgany po aresztowaniu Snape faktycznie został zreformowany. Znajdował się teraz po właściwej stronie i zdaniem obu starszych czarodziejów powinien być wdzięczny za ocalenie duszy, a nie wyrażać absurdalne i mocno spóźnione zastrzeżenia co do metod.

Severus z powrotem przywdział na twarz beznamiętną maskę, która budziła tak wielki lęk wśród jego uczniów. Wyprostował się, splatając dłonie za plecami i niemal stuknął obcasami, jak na wojskowego przystało.

– Oczywiście, dyrektorze. Obowiązki przede wszystkim.

– Cieszę się, że się rozumiemy, drogi Severusie. Czy masz do mnie jeszcze jakąś sprawę?

W tej sytuacji mistrz eliksirów nie odezwałby się ponownie, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego życie. Zdecydowanie pokręcił głową, a Dumbledore pozwolił mu odejść.

Niedługo potem drzwi w lochach ponownie trzasnęły.

* * *

Za trzecim razem Severus Snape nawet nie tracił czasu i energii na rozmowę z Dumbledore'em. Po przybyciu Karkarowa zwyczajnie miał ochotę spakować swój niewielki dobytek i jak najszybciej ewakuować się z zamku. Dyrektor musiał to wyczuć, bo sam pojawił się w jego kwaterach.

– Severusie, być może w ostatnim czasie odniosłeś wrażenie, że z premedytacją ignoruję twoje uczucia...

– Zbytek łaski, nie mam żadnych.

– Musisz jednak zrozumieć, że są rzeczy większe i ważniejsze od nas. Czasami osobiste poświęcenie jest konieczne, aby osiągnąć cel.

Kolejny górnolotny wykład o celach, obowiązkach i poświęceniu sprawił, że Severus miał ochotę wyć. Znajdował się właśnie w niewielkiej klitce w Hogwarcie, która od piętnastu lat zastępowała mu dom. W szkole prowadził zajęcia, zabijał wolny czas, jadł, spał... W zasadzie prawie nigdy jej nie opuszczał. Choć zwykle starał się o tym nie myśleć, w wieku trzydziestu czterech lat był samotnym, smutnym, sfrustrowanym facetem bez przyszłości, który prawie całe życie spędził w jednostce edukacyjnej. Chyba co nieco wiedział o poświęceniu. Jednak zamiast wygarnąć to wszystko dyrektorowi, zachował niemal nieludzki spokój.

– Problem w tym, że Karkarow i ja znamy się z czasów, o których wolałbym nie pamiętać – rzucił w końcu. – Wiemy o sobie rzeczy, które żadnemu z nas nie przynoszą zaszczytu. Zdaje pan sobie sprawę, że z pewnością będzie próbował wybadać... teren. Stanie się czujny i podejrzliwy. A chyba nie zależy nam na tym, aby po zamku węszył kolejny Śmierciożerca.

– Cóż, drogi chłopcze – odpowiedział Dumbledore tak lekko, jakby niespecjalnie go to obchodziło. – To już twój problem. Musisz mieć na niego oko i rozszyfrować go, zanim on rozszyfruje ciebie. Obawiam się, że właśnie na tym cała ta zabawa polega.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, ale zupełnie nie widział w tym sensu. Dyrektor miał go w garści mniej więcej od 1981 roku i nie zamierzał wypuścić, dopóki nie wyciśnie go do końca jak cytryny.

* * *

Najbliżej pozbycia się problemów związanych z balem, turniejem, a także stałym zatrudnieniem Severus znalazł się pewnej nocy tuż przed pierwszym zadaniem, gdy czarodzieje odpowiedzialni za opiekę nad smokami przyłapali go w pobliżu prowizorycznego wybiegu dla gadów z workiem smoczych łusek, wielką butlą smoczej krwi i jednym smoczym zębem (głupi irlandzki zielony nawet nie wiedział, co go trafiło). Kiedy oburzeni smokowcy, wraz z następującym im na pięty, bliskim łez Hagridem, doprowadzili wreszcie mistrza eliksirów do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, nie zamierzał okazywać skruchy ani czegokolwiek wyjaśniać. Spojrzał tylko wyzywająco na dyrektora, a jego postawa mówiła wyraźnie: „Zwolnij mnie. Wiesz, że tego chcę".

Albusa Dumbledore'a zbiło to nieco z tropu, dlatego po namyśle zaczął z zupełnie innej strony:

– Severusie, przecież wiesz, że smoki są pod ochroną i nie należy pozyskiwać z nich żadnych... składników poza oficjalnym obiegiem. Zresztą, te konkretne egzemplarze znajdują się pod specjalnym protektoratem ministerstwa. Gdyby zechcieli, mogliby cię nawet zesłać do Azkabanu.

Snape jednak uważał się w tej chwili za zdesperowanego człowieka, który jest w stanie chwycić się brzytwy. Sądząc po wyzywającej minie, w tej chwili nic sobie nie robił z Azkabanu – tam przynajmniej nikt nie organizował idiotycznych Balów Bożonarodzeniowych. O swoje zdrowie psychiczne również był niepokojąco spokojny, ponieważ nie miał w sobie dość radosnych wspomnień, aby wykarmić choćby jednego chudego dementora. Niewiele mogli z niego wycisnąć.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko.

– Dobrze więc, rano jakoś to rozwiążemy – zapewnił smokowców, zanim odesłał ich z powrotem do swoich zdań. – Dziękuję za czujność.

Jak nietrudno się domyślić, dyrektor uznał, że idealną karą dla krnąbrnego mistrza eliksirów będzie przymusowa obecność na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym. Więcej nawet, wkrótce potem przełożony wezwał profesora Snape'a na poważną rozmowę, podczas której zlecił mu... poprowadzenie lekcji tańca w grupie starszych Ślizgonów.

Ha, ależ ten człowiek miał wysmakowane poczucie humoru. Wprost niewiarygodne!

– Nie – oświadczył Severus i nawet brew mu przy tym nie drgnęła. Przedstawiciele ministerstwa, w drodze wyjątku, pozwolili mu zachować smocze zdobycze, więc był tego dnia w całkiem niezłym humorze. – Z przykrością donoszę, że nie potrafię tańczyć.

Niestety, dyrektor także był wytrawnym graczem i doświadczonym dręczycielem swojej kadry pedagogicznej. W jednej chwili posmutniał i zacmokał z niezadowoleniem.

– Ależ to wstyd, drogi chłopcze! Musisz się zatem jak najszybciej nauczyć.

– Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe, dyrektorze – odezwał się z autentycznym żalem.

– Naprawdę nie rozumiem dlaczego.

– Bo wolałbym osobiście wyrwać sobie wątrobę, a potem ją zjeść. A chciałbym zaznaczyć, że nie przepadam za wątróbką.

W gabinecie na dłuższą chwilę zapadła ciężka cisza. Snape nadal grał role niewiniątka, a Dumbledore udawał, że nie usłyszał ostatnich dwóch zdań. Nie mógł dać się sprowokować, skoro mistrzowi eliksirów właśnie o to chodziło. Wolał uśmiechać się sympatycznie, gdy zadawał młodszemu koledze cios poniżej pasa.

– W naszej sfeminizowanej kadrze brakuje partnerów. Severusie, pomyśl o biednych koleżankach.

Tym razem brew jednak go zdradziła.

– Nie.

– Minerwa z przyjemnością udzieli ci kilku lekcji.

Atak został przeprowadzony z wprawą, jaką dają lata doświadczenia. Severus nie wytrzymał, zerwał się z miejsce uroczo rumiany na zwykle poszarzałej twarzy.

– Nie będę tańczyć z moją nauczycielką!

– Minerwa już od dawna nie jest twoją nauczycielką.

– To... to... – Ze złości aż zabrakło mu argumentów. – To tym gorzej!

– Usiądź proszę, drogi chłopcze. Uważam, że zachowujesz się zupełnie nierozsądnie – perorował niewzruszony Dumbledore, gdy był już pewien, że wygrał. – Jeżeli ją poprosisz, na pewno zgodzi się przyjąć na wspólne lekcje ciebie i uczniów Slytherinu.

– Nie.

– W Gryffindorze przeważają dziewczynki, więc dzięki temu wszystko się wyrówna.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Czy odniosłeś błędne wrażenie, że to prośba? – dodał Dumbledore, nie zmieniając przesadnie optymistycznego tonu. – Ja sądziłem, że wydaję ci polecenie służbowe.

Dobry humor mistrza eliksirów szlag trafił. Co mu po smoczej krwi, jeżeli miała go tak drogo kosztować? Dzięki temu znalazł jednak w sobie nowe siły. Czarna depresja i złość zawsze stanowiły dla niego najlepszą motywację.

– Naturalnie może pan próbować mnie zmusić, dyrektorze, ale jeżeli pan to zrobi, pójdę prosto do lochu i rzucę się na sznur. I zadbam, żeby zrobić to tuż przed lekcjami pierwszoroczniaków. Dostaną w prezencie pożegnalnym moje dyndające, napuchnięte ciało i traumę do końca życia. Czy właśnie tego pan sobie życzy?

Nieco oszołomiony Dumbledore nie miał nic do dodania i łaskawie pozwolił mu wyjść. Mógł wymusić na mistrzu eliksirów wiele rozmaitych usług, ale mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mógł go zmusić do tańca. A przynajmniej Severus Snape nie zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.

Drzwi w lochach znowu trzasnęły z rozmachem.


	2. Poppy

_It's a shame shame shame  
_ _Shame shame shame  
_ _Shame shame on you  
_ _If you can't dance too  
_ (Shirley & Co – _Shame, Shame, Shame_ )

* * *

– Ile razy mam powtarzać? Nie mogę wypisać ci zwolnienia, Severusie – powiedziała Poppy Pomfrey zmęczonym głosem.

– Czy jesteś certyfikowanym przedstawicielem opieki magomedycznej?

– Owszem.

– Więc możesz wystawić zwolnienie.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Dlaczego?

Snape rozsiadł się w szkolnej lecznicy i od dobrych trzydziestu minut odgrywał cierpiącą primadonnę. Pośród wyszorowanych na błysk jasnych kafelków, nieskazitelnie białych prześcieradeł i w powodzi jesiennego słońca wpadającego przez wielkie, krystalicznie czyste szyby wyglądał jak wielka, czarna plama atramentu. Kompletnie psuł Poppy zamysł estetyczny. Lubiła jasne, higieniczne kolory i dużo światła, które obrażony na cały świat Severus pochłaniał jak czarna dziura.

– Muszę mieć powód. Czy coś ci dolega?

– Boli mnie gardło – wypalił Severus bez zastanowienia.

– Nie krzycz tyle na dzieci.

– Czuję podejrzany ucisk w piersi...

– Przestać palić.

– Może to serce?

– A masz jakieś?

Mistrz eliksirów posłał jej mordercze spojrzenie, ale niezbyt się tym przejęła. Musiałby mieć ze trzy pary oczu, żeby objąć ją całą. Poppy Pomfrey była postawna i silna. Od lat sama ogarniała szkolną lecznicę, nie miała nikogo do pomocy, choć kilka razy domagała się chociaż praktykantki. Musiała dźwigać, nosić, nastawiać i opatrywać całe pokolenia hogwarckiej młodzieży. Miała czterdzieści cztery lata i niczego się nie bała, a już zwłaszcza nabzdyczonego Severusa Snape'a, który był nieznośnym nastolatkiem, a potem wyrósł na jeszcze bardziej nieznośnego faceta.

– O już wiem, może serduszko jest złamane? – podjęła po chwili pielęgniarka z błyskiem w oku. Lubiła się z nim drażnić, w szkole nie miała zbyt wielu rozrywek, więc brała, co wpadło. – Podobno z okazji nadchodzącego balu cieszysz się niezwykły powodzeniem u pięknych dam.

– Z których większość mogłaby być moimi babkami...

– Gruba przesada!

– Albo przynajmniej ciotkami.

– Och, ogarnij się, Sev. Nie tylko ty cierpisz. Ja na przykład zawsze chciałam pracować w Miodowym Królestwie, a teraz zamiast dawać dzieciom cukierki, wyrywam im zęby.

– Sądzę, że nie leży to w zakresie twoich kompetencji.

– Tym gorzej dla nich, nie?

Nie odwracając się, Poppy sięgnęła do najbliższej szafki i wyciągnęła stamtąd losowy słoiczek z tabletkami. Nawet nie zerknęła na etykietę, tylko wysypała kilka na rękę, włożyła do ust i połknęła bez popijania. Snape skrzywił się lekko, ale nie skomentował. Lekomania była wpisana w zawód magomedyka, każdy o tym wiedział.

– No dobra. – Splótł ramiona na piersi, co chyba miało oznaczać przejście do interesów. – Co chcesz w zamian? Z tobą też mam zatańczyć?

Pomfrey zaśmiała się gardłowo. Wyciągnęła z fartucha awaryjną paczkę papierosów i korzystając z rzadkiej okazji, że na sali nie było nieletnich pacjentów, bez skrępowania zapaliła papierosa. Zaproponowała jednego Severusowi, ale wyniośle odmówił. Palił tylko w ukryciu, jak na hipokrytę przystało. No i wybierał lepsze marki.

– Jesteś dla mnie za niski – zgasiła go Pomfrey – a chciałabym wreszcie założyć swoje Hexeny. Piętnaście centymetrów obcasa. Robi wrażenie, co?

Snape nie chciał sobie tego nawet wyobrażać. Ponad dwa metry Poppy Pomfrey to było zwyczajnie zbyt wiele dla jego wyobraźni.

– Imponujące. Wielka szkoda, że ominie mnie ten widok.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Sev, naprawdę – rzuciła Pomfrey, zaciągając się głęboko. – Co ci szkodzi? Idź na ten głupi bal dla świętego spokoju, pokręć się pół godziny, a potem przypadkiem zniknij. Nikt nie będzie cię szukał, wierz mi. Możesz nawet zatańczyć, jeśli tak ci zależy, partnerek nie zabraknie. – Puściła do niego oko.

Prychnął wyniośle.

– Nietoperze nie tańczą.

– Wiadomo. Potykałyby się o skrzydła.

Snape wreszcie skapitulował i skusił się na papierosa. Poppy zaśmiała się i poklepała go po plecach jak psotnego szczeniaka, który w końcu nabrał nieco rozumu. Zrobiła to głównie po to, aby z satysfakcją obserwować, jak się później krzywi i ukradkiem wyciera o krzesło.

– I pogadaj z Trelawney – zaproponowała tonem zatroskanej cioci, jakby na serio martwiła się jego losem. – Niech przepowie ci widowiskową śmierć podczas balu czy cokolwiek innego. Albus ją lubi, być może weźmie to pod rozwagę. Przecież on też nie chce psuć dzieciakom balu.

Severus osobiście szczerze w to wątpił. Przeczuwał, że dyrektor, gdyby tylko mógł, najchętniej sparowałby go z Karkarowem, po czym puścił ich w pierwszej parze szalonego kotyliona. Zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko wyciągnąć ze znanego czarnoksiężnika choć strzęp informacji... Czy też raczej z przyjemnością posłużyłby się w tym celu pierwszym lepszym, podręcznym mistrzem eliksirów.

* * *

Mimo niechęci i urażonej dumy Severus musiał przyznać, że Pomfrey miała umysł ostry jak brzytwa i dobre oko do obserwacji. Niestety, nie tylko Dumbledore'owi zależało, by mistrz eliksirów pojawił się na Balu Bożonarodzeniowym...

Sam Severus zauważył to dość późno – gdyby zauważył wcześniej i tak musiałby jak najszybciej o tym zapomnieć, inaczej niechybnie dostałby wylewu, a jego system samoobronny był zbyt wyczulony, aby mu na to pozwolić. Fakt jednak pozostawał faktem, ostatnio cieszył się podejrzanym zainteresowaniem ze strony kobiet. Gdy pierwszy raz przy śniadaniu odezwała się do niego Septima Vector, uświadomił sobie z zaskoczeniem, że nigdy nie słyszał, jak nauczycielka numerologii wydaje z siebie głos, chociaż znali się (przynajmniej teoretycznie) już dobre dwadzieścia pięć lat, chodzili razem do Hogwartu. Podobnie było z Irmą Pince, która zaatakowała go w trakcie deseru. Do tej pory żywił przekonanie, że przestraszna upiorzyca nigdy nie opuszcza biblioteki i jest żeńskim odpowiednikiem profesora Binnsa lub – po prostu – ghulem książkowym. A tymczasem patrzcie państwo: żywa, prawdziwa kobieta z krwi i kości, do tego z określonymi potrzebami... Bo właśnie tak mu się przedstawiła, o czym Severus do tej pory nie mógł zapomnieć i pewnie nigdy nie zdoła. Gdy zaledwie mgnienie oka później podeszła do niego jeszcze Rolanda Hooch i z werwą zapytała, czy ma wolną chwilę, puściły mu nerwy. Zerwał się z miejsca z panicznym okrzykiem: „Noż kurwa mać!" i opuścił Wielką Salę w nielicującym z jego godnością pośpiechu.

Dopiero gdy ochłonął, przypomniał sobie, że ze strony Hooch nie grozi mu absolutnie żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Pokornie wrócił do jadalni i zapytał, w czym problem.

– Dumbledore chce cię widzieć – przekazała mu idealnie obojętnym tonem, udając, że wcale jej to nie bawi.

Kobiety, niech je Salazar!

Severus Snape był absolutnie przerażony. Nigdy nie miał wielkich oczekiwań, jeżeli chodziło o płeć piękną. Znał swoje wątpliwe walory i nawet w najlepszych czasach (o ile takie były), nie mógł liczyć na zbyt wiele. Gdy rozpoczął pracę w Hogwarcie, zupełnie przestał o tym myśleć. Większość żeńskiej kadry była od niego starsza, głupsza lub bardziej obłąkana (a w niektórych wypadkach wszystko naraz), a nie potrzebował w życiu więcej komplikacji. Podczas nieuniknionych (choćby nie wiadomo jak się starał, zawsze w końcu któraś go dopadła) rozmów z nauczycielkami starał się nie wychodzić poza kurtuazyjne minimum:

– Dzień dobry.

– Czy mogę prosić o sól?

– Tak, ten szlaban był jak najbardziej uzasadniony. Czy życzysz sobie przedyskutować tę kwestię z dyrektorem?

To wystarczało. Pomijając obowiązkowe starcia o dzieci, punkty oraz usankcjonowany tradycją szkolny system kar i (niestety) nagród, profesor Snape nie zwracał na koleżanki najmniejszej uwagi. Dopiero osaczony ze wszystkich stron zdał sobie sprawę, ile w Hogwarcie jest kobiet. I o ile za dużo. Zaczął je też dyskretnie obserwować. Zanim przyjdzie co do czego, lepiej dobrze poznać swojego wroga. Dlatego rozsądnie oceniał ryzyko, głównie podczas kolacji, bo wtedy, pod osłoną nocy i przy satysfakcjonującym wzroście poziomu ogólnego zmęczenia materiału po niekończących się godzinach lekcyjnych, czuł się najbezpieczniej.

Na honorowym miejscu, po prawicy Dumbledore'a, siedziała Minerwa McGonagall. Stracony przypadek. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że od lat bezskutecznie próbuje złapać dyrektora, praktycznie od chwili, gdy jej nieodżałowanej pamięci nieboszczyk mąż zamknął oczy. Podobno zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych, ale kto ją tam wie. Profesor McGonagall znała zaklęcia, o których skromnemu mistrzowi eliksirów nawet się nie śniło. Trzeba wszak zachowywać jakieś moralne standardy, czyż nie?

Obok wicedyrektorki jak zwykle zajęła miejsce Hooch. W trakcie posiłku obie ciągle szeptały coś między sobą. Zapewne już spiskowały, jak w przyszłym roku wcisnąć Puchar Quidditcha Gryffindorowi. Nie, żeby Severus jakoś specjalnie o to dbał. Żywcem nie znosił sportu i nigdy nie zawracał sobie głowy opanowaniem zasad quiddicha (ugh, ten jeden raz, kiedy kazali mu sędziować – koszmar!), ale żywcem nie znosił przegrywać, zwłaszcza nieuczciwie. W Slytherinie tolerowano wyłącznie nieuczciwe wygrane.

Kawałek dalej rozsiadły się Gwiazdeczki: Sybilla Trelawney i Aurora Sinistra, dwie zwariowane stare panny i nierozłączne przyjaciółeczki. Na przezwisko zapracowały sobie jeszcze podczas szkolnych lat, bo obie chętniej wpatrywały się w gwiazdy, niż patrzyły pod nogi – tyle że z różnych powodów. Sinistra – umysł ścisły, choć zwichrowany – wybierała się na astronomię, natomiast Trelawney próbowała za wszelką cenę udowodnić, że odziedziczyła choć cień talentu słynnej praprababki, a gwiazdy świetnie wpisywały się w jej wymęczony wizerunek wielkiej wróżbitki. Swoją drogą, wróżka chyba nie może marzyć o lepszej przyjaciółce niż taka, która w środku nocy potrafi wymienić wszystkie gwiazdozbiory i układy gwiazd na nocnym niebie. Szczególnie jeżeli sama bez przerwy je myli...

Całkiem niedawno grono Gwiazdeczek powiększyła Charity Burbage, która od dwóch lat nauczała w Hogwarcie mugoloznawstwa. Zdaniem Severusa wybrała też przedmiot tylko dlatego, że pozostałe za swoich szkolnych lat ledwo zaliczała ryzykownym ślizgiem tuż nad poprzeczką. Była młoda i niezbyt mądra – jeszcze bardziej _niezbyt_ niż Gwiazdeczki seniorki, a to osiągnięcie samo w sobie. Wyczuwała to nawet Trelawney, która łaskawie wróżyła Charity wyłącznie spotkania z wysokim brunetem, bojąc się, iż jej mały móżdżek nie pojmie tak abstrakcyjnej idei jak śmierć w potwornych męczarniach.

Tuż obok, ale w bezpiecznej odległości od reszty profesorów, usiadła Septima Vector i udawała, że wcale nie kiwa się sennie nad owsianką. Profesor numerologii regularnie zarywała noce, zabawiając swój imponująco rozwinięty mózg rozwiązywaniem mugolskich łamigłówek. Zgodnie z informacjami pozyskanymi przez mistrza eliksirów nie miała poza tym życia towarzyskiego... Ani w ogóle jakiegokolwiek.

Na samym końcu długiego stołu nauczycielskiego dokazywała wesoła koalicja w osobach Pomfrey, Flitwicka, Hagrida i Grubbly-Plank. Severus nie wiedział, co popijają, ale sądząc po wybuchach śmiechu i wzajemnych poklepywaniach, nie był to kompocik z porzeczek. Już prędzej z kartofli, ale dla własnego bezpieczeństwa wolał w to nie wnikać.

Sam profesor Snape ulokował się idealnie na drugim końcu stołu, w strategicznym miejscu na wylocie. Dzięki temu mógł wygodnie obserwować resztę kadry, a także szybko ewakuować się w razie ponownego kobiecego szturmu. Szczęśliwym zbiegiem okoliczności (khm, khm!) znalazł się w tej lepszej, bo całkowicie męskiej (nie licząc Pomony Sprout, ale jej nie uznawał za zagrożenie) połowie stołu. Na kolacji brakowało profesora Binnsa (logiczne), Irmy Pince (która być może jednak była ghulem i nawiedzała jadalnię tylko wtedy, gdy czuła nagłą potrzebę wygłoszenia jakiemuś nieszczęsnemu mistrzowi eliksirów elaboratu o swoich żeńskich potrzebach, wrr), Szalonookiego (który nie jadł i nie pił nic, czego sam nie przygotował... ale tylko na pokaz, ponieważ Severus sam widział, jak krąży nocą po korytarzach i zakrada się do kuchni) oraz Batszeby Babbling (kobiety, która po stu latach nadal gubiła się w zamku i za każdym razem myliła piętra, schody i zakręty).

Tym razem obyło się bez żenujących scen, ale Severus wiedział, że to cisza przed burzą. Widział ich twarze – nieco bardziej kolorowe niż zwykle – a podczas wnikliwej obserwacji czasami łapał ich spojrzenia.

Kobiety.

Były głodne.

Głodne wrażeń.

I tańców.

* * *

Wieczorami Severus szukał ciszy i samotności na Wieży Astronomicznej, o ile oczywiście nie odbywały się tam akurat lekcje z Sinistrą. Nigdzie indziej nie dało się już wytrzymać. Wszędzie było pełno bachorów, do tego nawet więcej, odkąd do zwykłego stanu liczebnego doszły produkty z importu. Rodzima dzieciarnia doprowadzała go do szału, a co dopiero szczebioczące ślimaki z Francji albo bułgarskie pomioty pod wodzą Karkarowa! Wbrew służbowym poleceniom Snape nie szukał kontaktu z dyrektorem Durmstrangu. Wystarczyło mu chłodne powitanie tuż po przylocie, gdy Igor zaatakował go całą siłą wschodniego przepychu, sobolowych futer i złotych zębów (własne zostawił zapewne w Azkabanie). Obwiesił się tym wszystkim jak choinka i bezczelnie tryumfował.

– Czternaście lat pracy i nadal zaledwie belfer? – zdążył rzucić z wyniosłym uśmieszkiem, zanim minął mistrza eliksirów. – W życiu trzeba wiedzieć, jak się ustawić, drogi przyjacielu. Ostrzegałem, że nie warto tu zostawać.

Nie raczył odnowić znajomości ani poświęcić Snape'owi ani odrobiny więcej swojego cennego czasu. Wolał przyssać się do Dumbledore'a, wszak ważni ludzie najwyżej cenią sobie towarzystwo innych ważnych ludzi. Severus dobrze pamiętał, że jeszcze niedawno nie był taki odważny, gdy płaszczył się przed aurorami, błagając o litość i bez mrugnięcia okiem sprzedając wszystkich dawnych towarzyszy. Ani później, gdy z podwiniętym ogonem uciekał na drugi koniec świata ze strachu przed zemstą.

Wystarczyło cierpliwie poczekać, Karkarow nie mógł go ignorować w nieskończoność. Lewa ręka bolała coraz bardziej, a czasami Snape miał nawet wrażenie, że dostrzega zarys starego... tatuażu. Wiedział, że gdy Igor wreszcie zorientuje się, co się dzieje – a Salazar świadkiem, że trochę to potrwa, bo nigdy nie był najbystrzejszy – sam zacznie go szukać i jęczeć o pomoc. Wtedy będzie już za późno.

Severus wypalił trzy papierosy, pogapił się na gwiazdy, po czym ruszył w drogą powrotną do swoich kwater. Na schodach minął w przelocie Sybillę i rzucił jej paczkę fajek.

– Widzę ogień – powitała go mistycznym głosem, więc dorzucił jeszcze zapałki. Pewnie znowu zapomniała, jak brzmi zaklęcia zapalające.

– Widzę... drzewo wiśniowe? – próbowała się dalej targować.

– Nie dzisiaj – uciął bez sentymentów. – Mam Gryfonów z samego rana.

– Twoja strata. – Zaszeleściła szalami, zadzwoniła bransoletkami i rozpłynęła się jak sen jaki zloty na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej.

Czyli po prostu sobie poszła.

Severus też. Po drodze zastanawiał się, czy odzyska papierosy przed przerwą na drugie śniadanie, bo Trelawney lubiła się dobrze wyspać. Ostatecznie doszedł do wniosku, że i tak powinien ograniczyć palenie.

Stał już pod drzwiami kwatery, gdy dogonił go Draco Malfoy. Był bledszy niż zwykle i bardziej przerażony niż mała fretka (aluzja zamierzona, choć profesor Snape starał się nie wyzłośliwiać na własnych uczniów nawet w myślach).

– Cisza nocna, panie Malfoy – upomniał go na wstępie.

– Wiem, panie profesorze, ale... – wyrzucił z siebie i urwał w ataku duszącej niepewności.

– Tak, panie Malfoy?

– Podobno Gryfoni zaczęli już lekcje tańca z McGonagall.

– Profesor McGonagall, panie Malfoy – poprawił odruchowo, bo opłaca się zachowywać pozory.

– I ta stara... Profesor McGonagall grozi, że pan też będzie z nami tańczył.

Wyraz obezwładniającej grozy na twarzy Malfoya stał się zrozumiały. Pewnie już wyobrażał sobie, że musi objąć Snape'a wokół talii (czy gdzie tam), a Salazar wiedział, że nie byłoby jej łatwo znaleźć pod wszystkimi tymi szatami.

Severus westchnął.

– Po moim trupie, panie Malfoy.

– Obiecuje pan?

– Żeby mnie do tego zmusić, musieliby mnie zabić, ożywić zwłoki i rzucić na nie Zaklęcie Imperiusa. A zapewne nawet wtedy uprzejmie bym odmówił.

– Okej... To powiem wszystkim, że nie muszą się chować.

– Proszę tak zrobić, panie Malfoy.

Severus obserwował przez moment, jak chłopak z przesadnym entuzjazmem oddala się korytarzem i pomyślał, że naprawdę nie ma obowiązku się z tym wszystkim użerać. Zgodnie z przyjętą w Hogwarcie polityką Slytherin nie powinien zostać zaproszony na ten idiotyczny bal. W końcu zawsze wszystko ich omijało. Gdyby chodziło o jakiś puchar, dyrektor zaraz by ich wysiudał, a tańczyć to każdy może...

Oburzające!

* * *

Cios nadszedł z najmniej spodziewanej strony. Gdy następnego dnia podczas przerwy na drugie śniadanie ktoś zastukał do jego kwatery, Severus otworzył drzwi, spodziewając się zobaczyć swoje fajki (i ewentualnie Trelawney), a zamiast tego musiał się schylić, by spojrzeć w okrągłą twarz profesor Sprout.

– Dzień dobry, Severusie – przywitała go uprzejmym, nieco sztucznym tonem, który zwykle aktywował u współpracowników. – Słyszałam, że masz teraz wolną godzinę, więc może zaczniemy pierwszą lekcję?

Z przyzwyczajenia zachował czujność. Szalonooki były dumny.

– Z przyjemnością, aczkolwiek jest pewien szkopuł. Skończyłem szkołę jakieś naście lat temu.

Pomona zachichotała nerwowo, choć wyraz twarzy Snape'a do tego nie zachęcał.

– Chodzi o lekcje tańca – wyjaśniła.

– Tańca? – Tylko Severus potrafił wymówić to słowo w taki sposób, żeby zabrzmiało jak nazwa choroby.

– Dyrektor mówił, że ty... A potem poprosił mnie... I dlatego ja... – Pewność siebie nauczycielki zielarstwa wykruszała się jak przesuszona paprotka, gdy brew Severusa powoli wędrowała w górę. Nic nie powiedział, tylko na nią patrzył.

Od razu zrozumiała, że jest źle.

* * *

Snape miał nerwy ze stali. Odczekał do końca popołudniowych lekcji, zanim wparował do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Wiedział, że dzięki temu zastanie tam ich wszystkich... Czy raczej je wszystkie – z dziennikami, ranami wojennymi po kolejnej całodziennej bitwie ze smarkaczą głupota i popołudniową herbatką w dłoniach.

I w towarzystwie wielkiego Bakłażana na dodatek.

– Dyrektorze – rzucił Severus bez zbędnych wstępów.

– Tak, drogi chłopcze?

– Chyba wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno w kwestii tańca.

– A ja jeszcze jaśniej. – Dumbledore'a trudno było wytrącić z równowagi. – Jeśli chcesz iść na bal, musisz nauczyć się przynajmniej...

– Jeśli?

– ...przynajmniej podstawowych kroków.

– Jeśli chcę? – Mistrz eliksirów płynnie przeszedł na wężoustyzm.

A przynajmniej tak to zabrzmiało.

– To polecenie służbowe – skorygował lekko i niemal dowcipnie uradowany dyrektor.

Severus potoczył nieco obłąkanym wzrokiem po wpatrujących się w niego nauczycielach i nauczycielkach, zwłaszcza nauczycielkach. Wszystkie odruchowo cofnęły się o krok. Napięcie wprost wibrowało w powietrzu i tylko Dumbledore był na nie odporny. Uśmiechał się uprzejmie, postukując delikatnie porcelanową filiżanką o spodeczek.

– A ponieważ podzieliłem się z obecnymi tu paniami naszym małym kłopotem... Nie gniewaj się, mój drogi, brak muzycznego i tanecznego wykształcenia to nie grzech ani twoja wina. W każdym razie wszystkie panie były tak miłe, że zaoferowały swoją pomoc.

Snape uczepił się ostatniego słowa niczym tonący brzytwy.

– Wszystkie?

– No tak, oczywiście – ciągnął dyrektor, najwyraźniej nieczuły na pierwsze ostrzegawcze wstrząsy sejsmiczne przed wielkim trzęsieniem ziemi. – Wszystkie miłe panie. Pomyślałem jednak, że Pomona będzie idealną kandydatką. Ona zajmuje się ziołami, ty eliksirami. Tematów do rozmowy na pewno wam nie zabraknie, a umiejętność uprzejmej, niezobowiązującej konwersacji w trakcie tańca to prawdziwa sztuka.

Dumbledore mógł mówić, co chciał, i usprawiedliwiać się, ile miał ochotę (jeżeli rzeczywiście akurat to robił). Severus od dawna go nie słuchał. Zamarł w pozycji psa tropiącego, uczepiwszy się jak kości tego jednego, jedynego równoważnika zdania.

– Wszystkie miłe panie?

– Tak, naturalnie.

– A zatem... Mogę wybrać?

Miłe panie cofnęły się jeszcze dalej, niektóre wpadały przy tym na krzesła, biurka i ściany. Nawet dyrektor wyglądał na lekko zdezorientowanego.

– Hm... Ależ naturalnie, drogi chłopcze. Dlaczego nie?

– Wybieram Charity – oświadczył Severus bez cienia zawahania, za to z morderczym błyskiem w oku.

Nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa upuściła różdżkę, dziennik, filiżankę i wszystko inne, co akurat miała nieszczęście trzymać w rękach. W tej chwili najchętniej upuściłaby samą siebie co najmniej trzy piętra w dół.

– Ja?

– Czekam dziś o dziewiątej wieczorem w sali ćwiczeń... fizycznych. Proszę się nie spóźnić, panno Burbage. Ten bal wart jest walca, a kto wie, który będzie naszym ostatnim?

* * *

Wprawdzie kwadrans po dziewiątej skrzypnęła podłoga w sali gimnastycznej, ale Severus ani drgnął. Siedział po turecku na samym środku pomieszczenia i nawet nie uniósł wzroku znad wieczornej edycji Proroka, bo dobrze wiedział, że nie zobaczy przed sobą Charity. Nie pojawiła się już na kolacji, a to musiało coś znaczyć. Panna Burbage nad smaczne jedzenie przedkładała wyłącznie plotki z Gwiazdeczkami, co powoli zaczynało uwidaczniać się w jej figurze.

– Nie przyjdzie – odezwała się Poppy, patrząc na niego z góry. – Charity niespodziewanie zapadła na zdrowiu, dostała wolne do końca tygodnia.

– Widzisz, a jej wystawiłaś zwolnienie – zauważył Snape, mieszając w prześmiewczym tonie zawód, smutek i przekomarzanie. – Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

– Raczej litość. Dziewczyna prawie wyskoczyła oknem z rozpaczy. Dlaczego padło akurat na nią?

– Czyż to nie oczywiste? Jest średniego wzrostu i budowy, przynajmniej na razie. Pod względem fizycznym to dla mnie idealna partnerka.

– Odczep się od niej.

– A może po prostu jestem nią zauroczony? Czy to aż tak nieprawdopodobne?

– Fakt, zawsze miałeś smaka na rude – zgasiła go bez najmniejszego wysiłku Pomfrey.

Severus w jednej chwili stracił cały animusz. Zmiął gazetę i spojrzał na pielęgniarkę wilkiem.

– To był cios poniżej pasa.

– Porozmawiaj o tym z Charity, na pewno się z tobą zgodzi. Kiedy już przestanie się trząść i odzyska głos.

– Właściwie czego się boi?

Poppy wzruszyła ramionami.

– Pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny.

– I co z tego? Myśli, że złożę ją w ofierze Czarnemu Ludowi? Nie ma się czym martwić. Nie robiłem tego od piętnastu lat, na pewno pomyliłbym się w inkantacji...

– Sev, mścij się na równych sobie, dobra?

– Kiepska strategia. Lepiej zaczynać przynajmniej z odrobiną przewagi.

Pomfrey tylko przewróciła oczami, po czym ciężko usiadła obok niego. Wyciągnęła zza pazuchy piersiówkę i podsunęła mu ją niczym gościnna gospodyni. Pokręcił głową.

– Nie rozumiem cię, Sev – ciągnęła Poppy, pociągnąwszy z gwinta. – Sam nie miałeś w szkole lekko, pamiętasz?

– Absolutnie nie.

– A ja bardzo dobrze. Uczyłam się fachu, zszywając cię po tych wszystkich bijatykach i klątwach. Co dwa dni nowa awantura, miałam roboty po łokcie.

Wtem Snape doznał nieprzyjemnego uczucia déjà vu. Przypomniał sobie, jak w pewne deszczowe popołudnie trafił do skrzydła szpitalnego i siedział naburmuszony naprzeciwko nowej pielęgniarki. Mimo że sporo młodsza, Poppy nie była ani trochę ładniejsza. Ale za to o wiele mniej zadziorna, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że będzie musiała mu drugi raz złamać nos, który próbował wcześniej sam nastawić – z opłakanym skutkiem.

– Ja pierdolę – rzuciła bez ogródek młodsza wersja Poppy Pomfrey, wpatrując się w kubistyczne arcydzieło na twarzy ponurego nastolatka.

Sięgnęła po tę samą piersiówkę z identyczną zawartością i pociągnęła z niej ostro, odchylając głowę. Potem podał mu i zachęciła, by wziął z niej przykład. Wtedy Severus nie pogardził poczęstunkiem.

– Damy radę? – zapytała.

Wzruszył ramionami. Jak miał wybór? Mógł dać sobie złamać nos albo się udusić.

Poradziła sobie znakomicie, po urazie nie został nawet ślad. Z drugiej strony, nos Snape'a z natury był już tak paskudny, że niewiele mogło mu zaszkodzić, a jeszcze mniej pomóc. Poppy znała się na swojej robocie, gorzej, że przy okazji postanowiła zabawić się w terapeutkę.

– Czy dziewczyna, która widzi to – szerokim gestem wskazała na jego pokiereszowaną twarz – a potem idzie na randkę ze sprawcą, jest w ogóle warta zachodu?

Severus się wściekł. W środku cały aż się gotował, i to od dawna. Ale nic nie powiedział ani nic nie zrobił. Mógł tylko wzruszyć ramionami i ponownie zaczerpnąć oddech z piersiówki.

– Sev, poproś o pomoc Sinistrę.

Poppy przerwała jego rozmyślania, ponownie podsuwając mu piersiówkę. Był uparty. Ona za to sobie nie żałowała. Miała tak długą praktykę, że mogła składać kontuzjowanych uczniów nie tylko w stanie wskazującym, ale nawet z zasłoniętymi oczami i związanymi rękami.

– Albo McGonagall. Stara rura potrafi tańczyć, wierz mi na słowo. Znacie się od lat, jakoś to pójdzie.

– To może powinienem zaprosić do tanga Szalonookiego? Z nim również łączy mnie długa i skomplikowana historia. Niektórzy nazwaliby to prawdziwym związkiem dusz.

– Przestań.

– Mówię poważnie.

– Tym bardziej – ucięła jego popisy Poppy. – Nic tak nie niszczy życia, jak zły paring, którego nie da się potem wyrzucić z głowy.

– Zawsze do usług.

Na każdą zaczepkę miał gotową odpowiedź. Pomfrey chyba zrozumiała, że nic nie wskóra, bo, stękając, powoli podniosła się do pionu.

– I zostaw w spokoju Charity, dobrze? – poprosiła ostatni raz.

– Przemyślę to.

– Bo pójdę z tym do Dumbledore'a.

– Proszę bardzo. Ubóstwiam nasze małe knowania nad podbojem wszechświata. Nie chciałbym, aby nagle dobiegły końca. No i Złoty Chłopiec, ależ to jest temat do dyskusji!

– Kiedyś ugryziesz się w język i otrujesz własnym jadem.

– Od dwudziestu lat mi to obiecujesz i jakoś nic z tego nie wychodzi.

Snape skinął jej na do widzenia i ponownie, choć bez cienia zainteresowania, zagłębił się w lekturze wymiętego Proroka Wieczornego.


	3. Lady M

_But I don't feel like dancin'  
When the old Joanna plays  
My heart could take a chance  
But my two feet can't find a way  
You'd think that I could muster up a little soft-shoe gentle sway  
But I don't feel like dancin'  
No sir, no dancin' today  
_(Scissor Sisters – _I Don't Feel Like Dancin'_ )

* * *

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Severus o mały włos nie został staranowany przez rozkojarzoną Sinistrę. Dosłownie w ostatniej chwili uskoczyła na bok i powitała go szerokim ziewnięciem.

– Ciężka noc? – zagadnął z delikatną sugestią raczej pobłażliwej kpiny.

– Zasiedziałam się wczoraj na wieży i straciłam poczucie czasu – przyznała, nieświadomie trąc oko zaciśniętą pięścią. Na skórze wciąż było widać ślady atramentu i tuszu kreślarskiego. – Chyba przysnęłam.

– Nie wyrabiaj nadgodzin, nie oddadzą ci w urlopie.

– Mamy wolne dwa miesiące wakacji i wszystkie urzędowe święta – zaśmiała się. – Po co ci więcej?

Snape chciał zauważyć, że przecież żadne z nich i tak z tego nie korzysta, bo rzadko opuszczają szkołę, ale nie miał ochoty zaczynać wielokrotnie wałkowanego tematu. Pewnie znowu usłyszałby coś, co by mu się nie spodobał. Wzruszył tylko ramionami.

– Idziesz do Hogsmeade? – domyśliła się Aurora, gdy dostrzegła, że ma na sobie lepsze szaty, niż te, które zwykle nosił w Hogwarcie, gdzie były stale narażone na niszczące skutki uczniowskiego.

– Owszem.

– Kupisz mi przy okazji pióro? Albo lepiej tuzin. Na jednym usiadłam, drugie przypadkiem zrzuciłam wczoraj z wieży...

– Pech. Średnie?

– Będę wdzięczna. Zbyt długie łaskoczą mnie w nos.

– Coś jeszcze?

Pokręciła głową, ponownie ziewając.

Pomimo zmęczenia nie zapomniała podkręcić na zalotce rzęs ani pociągnąć ust bezbarwna pomadką. Miała też na sobie świeżo wyprasowaną granatową sukienkę z wykrochmalonymi mankietami i białym kołnierzykiem, a gładko przylizane włosy zdyscyplinowała satynową opaską. Aurora Sinistra nigdy nie zjawiała się w Wielkiej Sali nieprzygotowana. Cicha, spokojna, przyjazna i z niebezpiecznym zboczeniem w stronę perfekcjonizmu była nieuleczalnym przypadkiem słodkiej pensjonarki. W swoich prywatnych kwaterach (których Severus oczywiście nigdy nie wdział i nie chciałby zobaczyć, bo byłoby to wielce nieobyczajne) przechowywała zapewne kolekcję wiktoriańskich romansideł, zamykany na kłódeczkę dziennik pełen sentymentalnych wynurzeń oraz album z pamiątkowymi wycinkami. Nigdy nie podnosiła głosu, zakrywała usta, gdy się śmiała, a na piersi niczym tarczę nosiła skromną broszkę w kształcie gwiazdy wieczornej. Grzeczna uczennica dwadzieścia lat później i ani jednej szarej komórki dalej. Uczniowie robili z nią, co chcieli. Severus już kilka razy musiał interweniować, gdy podczas rutynowego nocnego obchodu słyszał dzikie wrzaski dochodzące z Wieży Astronomicznej. Sinistra w tym chaosie jak gdyby nigdy nic wpatrywała się okrągłymi oczami w gwiazdy i ani myślała zaprowadzić dyscyplinę.

– Dzięki, Sev – odezwała się w końcu z przymilnym uśmiechem.

– Nie ma problemu.

– Aha, byłabym zapomniała. Sybilla oddaje papierosy. – Ze wstrętem sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła stamtąd paczkę fajek. Gdy przekazała ją mistrzowi eliksirów, starannie wytarła ręce w chusteczkę. – Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, rzuciłabym je w ogień, ale to wasze płuca, nie moje. No i nie chciałabym zasmrodzić pokoju – dodała na koniec surowym, nauczycielskim tonem (a przynajmniej tak go sobie wyobrażała), nim wybrała się na poszukiwanie resztek śniadania.

* * *

Severus opuścił mury szkoły i spacerowym krokiem ruszył ścieżką do bocznej bramy, za którą zaczynała się droga prowadząca do Hogsmeade. Wioskę odwiedzał tylko w te weekendy, gdy nie odbywały się szkolne wycieczki. Nie znajdował przyjemności w załatwianiu sprawunków wraz z rozpasaną bandą dzieciaków, których miał serdecznie dość na co dzień. Cenił sobie ciszę i spokój, a tego zwykle nie brakowało w magicznej wiosce ulokowanej na końcu cywilizacji, której jedynym sensem istnienia (oraz źródłem zarobku) była ulokowana w pobliżu placówka edukacyjna. Zdaniem mistrza eliksirów, założenie biznesu w takim miejscu świadczyło o wyjątkowo optymistycznym podejściu do życia. I silnej wierze w stabilny przychód magicznej burżuazji, którą było stać, aby posyłać tutaj dzieci (oraz wręczać im odpowiednie kieszonkowe).

Przy szkolnej bramie pełnił samowolny dyżur Alastor Moody. Snape czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenie jego szalonego implantu oka, odkąd tylko postawił stopę na błoniach. Zastanawiał się, czy auror tak po prostu pozwoli mu przejść, czy jednak nie daruje sobie zaczepki.

– Co za czasy! Teraz nawet psom pozwalają łazić bez kagańca – odezwał się Szalonooki niemal w ostatniej chwili.

– Bo już od dawna nie gryzą – warknął w odpowiedzi Severus.

– To się jeszcze okaże.

Moody łypnął na niego groźnie po raz ostatni i zatrzasnął kratę tuż za jego plecami. Pewnie liczył, że „przypadkiem" go trafi, ale Snape prześlizgnął się gładko niczym wąż i błyskawicznie znalazł po drugiej stronie bramy.

Gdy tylko opuścił teren Hogwartu, poczuł się dziesięć kilo lżejszy (bez staroświeckich profesorskich szat) i jakiś tysiąc lat młodszy. Hogwart wykańczał go psychicznie. Niby nie znosił nauczania, ale nie potrafił tego rzucić. Nie miał pojęcia, co innego mógłby robić. Spędził w szkole praktycznie całe życie... I zwykle w zasadzie nie narzekał.

Tylko te bachory!

A teraz jeszcze baby...

Nie spieszył się, nie chciał wracać za szybko. Gdy w końcu dotarł do Hogsmeade, otoczyła go senna atmosfera całkowicie pustego miasteczka. Jedyną oznaką życia był unoszący się z kominów dym oraz wszechobecny zapach słodyczy – czy to czekolady i własnoręcznie przyrządzanych karmelków z Miodowego Królestwa, czy też kremowego piwa od madame Rosmerty, w zależności od tego, skąd zawiał wiatr.

Mistrz eliksirów pomyślał, że Trzy Miotły będą znakomitym wyborem w ten ponury jesienny dzień, po czym skierował się właśnie tam. Naturalnie atrakcyjny aromat był tylko jednym z powodów. Przecież Severus Snape niczego nie robił przypadkowo.

* * *

– Spóźniłeś się – wytknęła mu Narcyza Malfoy, gdy tylko odszukał ją na sali i spróbował zająć miejsce naprzeciwko niej.

– Bynajmniej.

– Och, siadaj już i nie marudź!

– Ciebie też miło widzieć, Narcyzo.

– Tak, tak. Jak tam sobie chcesz.

Nie była w najlepszym humorze. Kręciła się, przewracała oczami, niespokojnie tupała nogą. Zbyt ciężki na tę porę roku płaszcz z futrzanym kołnierzem odrzuciła niedbale na oparcie krzesła i wachlowała się serwetką. W ciemnym pomieszczeniu cała aż błyszczała od złota, klejnotów i przedawkowanego rozjaśniacza do włosów. Usilnie pragnęła dopasować się do swojej nowej rodziny, ale do sukcesu brakowało jej opanowania Malfoyów. Po tylu latach nadal była Blackówną – od czubka głowy aż po koniuszki palców u niespokojnych stóp.

Severus miał nieszczęście znać tę rodzinę lepiej, niżby sobie życzył. Nastoletni Syriusz Black nie potrafił ustać w miejscu pięć minut. Na lekcjach nigdy nie siedział prosto, zawsze się kiwał, dopóki nie przewalił się razem z krzesłem. A potem wstawał i zaczynał od początku. Regulus szczególnie umiłował sobie wszelkie sporty, z pieszymi wycieczkami na czele. Aż pewnego dnia zawędrował do Lorda Voldemorta i już nie wrócił. Była jeszcze Andromeda, którą niespokojna dusza przerzuciła na drugą stronę barykady, gdzie żyła wśród mugoli. Potem Bella... O niej Snape wolał nawet nie myśleć, żeby przypadkiem nie wywołać wilka z lasu. No i neurotyczna Narcyza cierpiąca na niezwykle arystokratyczną „kobiecą histerię" oraz nerwicę natręctw, którą rozwinęła w sobie głównie po to, żeby nie umrzeć z nudów w snobistycznym dworzyszczu Lucjusza Malfoya.

Rosmerta w jednej chwili zmaterializowała się przy nich niczym duch... Tylko taki, który od stu pięćdziesięciu lat uczy się chodzić na obcasach, a nieszczęśliwie jest z natury pozbawiony gracji.

Pomijając te nieszczęsne trepy, właścicielka Trzech Mioteł nie prezentowała się tak całkiem źle. Severus nie wiedział, ile miała lat, ale obstawiał dobrze zrobioną czterdziestkę: natapirowane blond włosy zebrane w koński ogon, ciasny gorset, kocie oko... Musiała o siebie dbać, w końcu część obrotu generował raczej jej dekolt niż średniej jakości kremowe piwo, które można było dostać wszędzie. Snape wiedział skądinąd, że madame Rosmerta robi spore wrażenie na męskiej części kadry Hogwartu. Ogółem nie była to najgorsza inwestycja w przyszłość. W końcu Rosmerta wnosiła w posagu nieźle prosperujący biznes i nielimitowany dostęp do alkoholu. O czym więcej może marzyć skromny belfer?

– Dzień dobry, jak miło znów państwa widzieć. – Barmanka rozjarzyła się w powitalnych uśmiechach, po czym spróbowała jednocześnie rozdać im nowiutkie kart dań i poprawić opadające włosy. Efektem była czerwona szrama ciągnąca się w poprzek czoła po zacięciu sztywnym papierem kredowym. – Czym mogę państwu służyć? Dzisiaj polecamy domowej roboty magdalenki, świeżo wyjęte z pieca. Mamy też makaroniki... Nowość w naszej ofercie! – dodała, zwracając się naturalnie do pani Malfoy.

Narcyza przerwała jej niecierpliwym ruchem ręki.

– Kobieto, czy ja mam głowę na szyi? – prychnęła.

– Hm... Aha – wydukała skołowana Rosmerta, bo elegancka klientka najwyraźniej oczekiwała odpowiedzi na swoje ekscentryczne pytanie.

– A zatem nie wyglądam na ofiarę rewolucji francuskiej, tak?

– Eee...

– Dokładnie. Idź mi z tym zagranicznym menuetem i przynieść coś brytyjskiego, jasne?

– Oczywiście, jak pani sobie życzy.

– I weź po drodze piwo do tego! – zawołała za nią Narcyza. – Nie masz pojęcia, Severusie, jak ja żałuję, że przyjęłam to idiotyczne nazwisko. Wszyscy by mnie najchętniej karmili żabami, co za los!

Snape nie skomentował. Bawił się fikuśnym menu, którego ten jakże wykwintny lokal nigdy wcześniej nie uświadczył. Zastanawiał się, jaka przewrotna myśl legła u źródeł tej zmiany i szybko doszedł do wniosku, że wolałby tego nie wiedzieć.

– Niech to, mogłam przy okazji wziąć coś dla ciebie, inaczej ta owca zaraz tu wróci. Ugh, nie znoszę niekompetencji. Nie cierpię tej baby, jak ona mi działa na nerwy! Chociaż i tak muszę przyznać, że obsługa w tym przybytku nieco się poprawiła – dodała kwaśno Narcyza. – Ostatnio nie mogliśmy doprosić się szklanki wody, teraz świętego spokoju!

– Ty poprosiłaś o spotkanie. – Severus stracił wreszcie cierpliwość i przerwał ten nerwowy potok słów. – O czym chciałaś rozmawiać?

– Nie domyślasz się?

Nie spodobał mu się wyraz jej twarzy. Znał już ten głodny wzrok i wewnętrzne drżenia każdej kobiety na myśl o...

– Chodzi o bal – odgadł bez trudu.

Lady Malfoy zaczęła się śmiać i klaskać w dłonie.

– Lubię bystrych mężczyzn. A więc możemy od razu przejść do rzeczy. – Sięgnęła po kosmicznie drogą torebkę (prawdopodobnie wartą równoważność jego rocznej pensji, ale kogo to obchodziło, na pewno nie radę szkoły) i bez ostrzeżenia wysypała zawartość na stolik. – Musisz powiedzieć mi wszystko! – Z bezładnego stosu wyciągnęła złocony notes, z którego zaraz posypały się luźne kartki. – Ze szczegółami! Sprowadziłam już dla Dracona szatę wyjściową prosto z Nowego Jorku. Najpierw pomyślałam o Paryżu albo Berlinie, ale tam wszyscy robią zakupy. Chciałam, aby miał coś absolutnie wyjątkowego. Jak myślisz, to wystarczy?

– Nie...

– Nie? – przerwała mu od razu. – Niech to! Wiedziałam, po prostu wiedziałam! Trzeba było postawić na Tokio. Och, trudno. Teraz już na to za późno... A może nie?

– Nie mam pojęcia – dokończył spokojnie Snape, trafiając w rzadką w monologach pani Malfoy przerwę na oddech. – Co za różnica? Wszystkie męskie szaty wyglądają podobnie.

– Właśnie. Podobnie, ale nie tak samo. Zresztą, tak czy inaczej „podobnie" to nie jest słowo, którego szukam ani którym się zadowolę. To pierwszy bal Dracona, wszystko musi być absolutnie perfekcyjnie! Szata, muzyka, menu... Koniecznie musisz je dla mnie zdobyć i podesłać do wglądu. Być może coś się da poprawić. No i dziewczyna, ona też musi być odpowiednia...

Narcyza zawiesiła znacząco głos i wpatrzyła się w niego natrętnie, jakby czegoś oczekiwała. Pozwolił jej się gapić. Nie bał się wzrokowych pojedynków, miał w tym zbyt długą praktykę.

– Dziewczyna, Severusie – wysyczała zirytowana jego niedomyślnością lady Malfoy. – Czy jest jakaś dziewczyna?

– Nie wiem.

– Jak to? Jako opiekun domu...

– Dbam o zachowanie wysokiej jakości kształcenia. Nie interesuje mnie aktualny ranking popularności ani życie uczuciowe nastolatków.

– Oburzające! – prychnęła zatroskana matka. – Znikąd pomocy! Absolutnie znikąd! Czy ty to słyszałaś? – zwróciła się nieoczekiwanie do Rosmerty, która nadciągnęła na ratunek Snape'owi. A w każdym razie dostarczyła wcześniejsze zamówienie.

– Szkoda, mógłby się czegoś nauczyć – rzuciła bystro nieznośna barmanka, pochylając się nad Snape'em tak nisko, jakby chciała mu wtłoczyć te słowa przez ucho bezpośrednio do mózgu.

Przemieścił się strategicznie na przeciwny róg stolika, żeby zrobić nieco miejsca. Potem z fascynacją obserwował, jak Rosmerta stawia przed lady Malfoy wielki kufel kremowego piwa oraz najbardziej brytyjskie z brytyjskich dań: zapiekane w cieście cynaderki, węgorze w galarecie i czary pudding... Czym zarobiła u mistrza eliksirów bonusowe punkty za złośliwość. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że Narcyza nawet nie powącha żadnej z tych obrzydliwych potraw. Sama zainteresowana nie dała się sprowokować. Podziękowała wyniośle i od tej pory starannie omijała wzrokiem stół.

– Co dla ciebie, Severusie? – zapytała Rosmerta przymilnym tonem. – Mogę przygotować, co tylko sobie życzysz.

– Co za niezwykła uprzejmość – skomentowała natychmiast pani Malfoy. – Niemal niespotykana.

– Wszystko po starej znajomości.

Barmanka z Trzech Mioteł najwyraźniej postanowiła go zabić, bo oto bez żadnego logicznego uzasadnienia puściła do niego oko. Severus odruchowo zmówił kawę, byle się jej pozbyć.

– Tylko to? – zdziwiła się. – Nie masz ochoty na drugie śniadanie? Albo na coś... mocniejszego?

Nie wiedzieć czemu zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie, więc na wszelki wypadek ją zignorował. Pałeczkę w mig przejęła Narcyza.

– Słyszałaś, co powiedział. Niczego więcej nie potrzebujemy. Może odrobiny prywatności, ale rozumiem, że to zbyt wielkie wymagania... Ależ to męczące, prawda? Służbę powinno być widać, a nie słychać – zakończyła buńczucznie, chociaż Rosmerta nie mogła jej już usłyszeć. – Jak ty to znosisz, Severusie?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– W Hogwarcie mamy skrzaty.

– Och, tak! Dzięki Bogu za skrzaty. Ale o czym to ja... Aha, już wiem!

Narcyza bez ostrzeżenia uderzyła dłońmi w stół i pochyliła się ku niemu z groźną miną. Snape zrozumiał, że zbliża się kolejna tyrada na jakiś zupełnie nieistotny temat.

– Severusie, dotarły do mnie niepokojące wieści. Podobno we wszystkich Domach, z wyjątkiem Slytherinu, rozpoczęły się już lekcje tańca. Czy uważasz, że to rozsądne? Czy twoim zdaniem uczniowie zdążą nadrobić braki i na czas dopracować choreografię?

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął. Temat tańców powracał jak pijacka czkawka. Dlaczego żadna z dręczących go kobiet nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że to nie jego kociołek?

– Droga Narcyzo... – zaczął cierpliwie.

– Nie narcyzuj mi tu teraz! – fuknęła na niego, nie dając dojść do słowa. – Pewnie dla ciebie cały ten bal to nic więcej niż wrzód na dupie, ale nie pozwolę ci tego zepsuć. Tu chodzi o dobro Dracona!

Severus często słyszał, jak młody Malfoy groził, że jego ojciec dowie się o tym czy owym. Mało osób zdawało sobie sprawę, że prawdziwe kłopoty (przynajmniej dla mistrza eliksirów) zaczynały się dopiero wtedy, gdy postanowił poskarżyć się matce.

– Draco zapewne odebrał już swoją porcje upokorzeń i ogólnej żenuy podczas prywatnych lekcji tańca, więc w czym problem?

– Ba! – prychnęła lady Malfoy. – Oczywiście, że umie tańczyć, to w końcu mój syn! Ale nie chcę, żeby odstawał od tej bandy małp. Nie może być ani za dobry, ani nieprzekonująco kiepski. Powinien się jakoś wypośrodkować, lecz jeśli ma to zrobić, musi wiedzieć, jakie standardy obowiązują w tej prowincjonalnej placówce. Mogę się założyć, że nie są zbyt wysokie... To jak będzie?

Severus wykorzystał moment kolejnej manifestacji Rosmerty z kawą, by w nieskończoność odwlekać odpowiedź. Barmanka wdzięczyła się przed nim, szorując na pokaz czysty stolik i poprawiając poniewierające się po nim serwetki i naczynia. Czyżby liczyła na napiwek? Marne szanse, bo Narcyza paliła ją wzrokiem i wystukiwała palcami coraz bardziej obłędne staccato.

– Czy możemy prosić o moment prywatności? Dziękuję bardzo – zażądała wyniośle, po czym przeniosła całe zainteresowanie na Snape'a, który, w jej mniemaniu, przeciągał strunę. – Sev, do ciężkiej cholery, będziesz z nimi tańczył czy nie?!

– Ani mi się śni.

Pani Malfoy aż zapowietrzyła się z oburzenia. Nie była przyzwyczajona do odmowy, zwłaszcza ze strony kiepsko opłacanych dwunożnych przyrządów do (budzącej duże zastrzeżenia!) edukacji dzieci.

– Napiszę w tej sprawie do szkoły!

– Proszę bardzo.

– Co powie Dumbledore?

– Nie obchodzi mnie to.

– Nikogo się nie boisz, co? – zauważyła, marszcząc nos i wystukując palcami jeszcze dzikszy, pełen negatywnych emocji rytm.

– Niestety, nie jest mi przykro z tego powodu.

Narcyza odruchowo pociągnęła łyk kremowego piwa, a potem wykrzywiła się z obrzydzeniem i odsunęła od siebie kufel. Była zawiedziona i wściekła. Gdyby panowała nad sobą odrobinę mniej, zapewne zrzuciłaby całe swoje zamówienie na podłogę i z satysfakcją patrzyła, jak Rosmerta szoruję podłogę wokół jej eleganckich pantofelków. Lady Malfoy była uparta i nieprzyzwyczajona do tonu, jakim częstował ją zwykle mistrz eliksirów. Gorączkowo szukała jakiegoś argumentu, aby nagiąć go do swojej woli. W ostateczności chwyciła się metody najbardziej rozpaczliwej.

– A może porozmawiam o tym z Lucjuszem?

Severus nie zmienił pozycji, nawet nie podniósł na nią wzroku, a jednak nad stolikiem powiało chłodem.

– Dlaczego sądzisz, że twój mąż mógłby mieć na mnie jakikolwiek wpływ?

– Cóż, kiedyś różnie bywało...

Narcyza znacząco zawiesiła głos i wpatrywała się w niego gniewnie zmrużonymi oczami. W duchu już tryumfowała, a jednak srodze się zawiodła. Snape uniósł rękę w stronę baru.

– Poproszę rachunek.

– Nie, nie! – zreflektowała się błyskawicznie pani Malfoy. Odesłała Rosmertę na miejsce wściekłym grymasem, a Severusa w przypływie desperacji chwyciła za dłoń i nie pozwoliła mu wstać od stolika. – Przepraszam, nie chciałam, ale... Ugh! Nic mnie nie obchodzą te tańce, niepokoi mnie coś zupełnie innego.

Zamilkła, czekając na zachętę, ale najwyraźniej zapomniała, z kim rozmawia. Severus wprawdzie z powrotem rozsiadł się wygodnie, ale niczego nie ułatwiał ani w żaden sposób się nie angażował. Słuchał.

– Coś się wydarzyło – podjęła Narcyza szeptem, nachylając się ku niemu nad stolikiem. – Podczas mistrzostw świata w quidditchu...

– Nie jestem wielkim fanem sportu.

– Nie drażnij mnie, Severusie. Dobrze wiesz, o czym mówię.

– Nie mam pojęcia. Nie było mnie tam.

– Ale był ktoś inny, prawda? – Oczy pani Malfoy rozbłysły niczym dwie lampy w pokoju przesłuchań. – Ktoś, kogo żadne z nas nie chciałoby już nigdy więcej spotkać.

Severus milczał. Narcyza wierciła się na krześle. Rosmerta nuciła skoczną piosenkę gdzieś w tle, nie dając o sobie zapomnieć.

– Pojawił się znak. – Narcyza ledwo poruszała ustami. Na jej bladej twarzy rozgościł się lęk, dla którego zwykle nie było tam miejsca. – Och, Severusie, powiedz mi... Czy to ON?

– On nie żyje.

– Bzdura! – Uderzyła pięścią w stół, a zaraz potem lękliwie rozejrzała się na boki. – Moja siostra w to nie wierzyła.

– Twoja siostra była chora na głowę.

– Być może, ale ja też słyszałam plotki. Nie mógł tak po prostu odejść, to byłoby zbyt łatwe.

– Zwykłe mrzonki.

– Nie – przerwała mu, kręcąc głową. – Nie traktuj mnie w ten sposób, Snape. Powiedz mi prawdę.

– Skąd pomysł, że ja...

– Ty wiesz! Ty zawsze wszystko wiesz. Już ON... On też świetnie zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki z ciebie śliski typ. Spędzasz całe dnie z Dumbledore'em. Musiałeś coś podsłuchać.

– Zapewniam cię, że...

Uciszyła go pańskim ruchem szczupłej dłoni.

– Spróbuj mnie zrozumieć – prosiła, ledwo panując nad głosem. – Mam męża, który przystał kiedyś do niewłaściwego kółka zainteresowań i syna, który niewiele różni się od ojca. Potrzebuję pewnego źródła informacji, nie dam się zaskoczyć drugi raz. Dlatego powiedz mi prosto w oczy, czy powinnam się obawiać?

Snape długo przeżuwał w ustach odpowiedź i żadna nie smakowała właściwie. Wreszcie wyrzucił z siebie po długiej chwili ciszy:

– Nie.

– Jesteś pewien?

Poważnie skinął głową. Musiał się bardzo pilnować, aby przypadkiem nie złapać się za mrowiącą lekko lewą dłoń. Momentalnie by się przed nią zdradził.

– A gdyby coś się zmieniło?

– Poinformuję cię niezwłocznie.

– Dziękuję ci, Severusie Nawet nie wiesz, ile to dla mnie znaczy.

Narcyza jeszcze raz uścisnęła jego dłoń i zaczęła zbierać się do wyjścia.

– Muszę lecieć. Miej oko na Draco, dobrze?

– Oczywiście.

– I przemyśl sobie jeszcze kwestię balu. Taka okazja nie zdarza się często.

– Serdeczne dzięki za radę – mruknął kwaśno.

– Będziemy w kontakcie. Pa!

Narcyza narzuciła na siebie płaszcz i torebkę, zawirowała w obłoku drogich perfum i jak najszybciej opuściła podrzędne Trzy Miotły, by powrócić do wielkiego świata magicznej arystokracji.

Mistrz eliksirów został sam (za towarzystwo mógł mu służyć co najwyżej wysoki rachunek; wiadomo, przedstawiciele wyższych sfer nie przejmują się tak banalnymi sprawami jak pieniądze, radośnie pozwalając wyręczać się w tej kwestii uboższym bliźnim) i dopijał spokojnie kawę, rozkoszując się chwilą świętego spokoju, która – jak wszystko, co dobre na tym świecie – nie mogła trwać długo.

– Na pewno nie chcesz nic więcej? – zaszczebiotała mu nad uchem Rosmerta. – Mam świeży placek z dyni, właśnie wyciągnęłam z pieca. Na koszt firmy – zachęcała.

Snape mógł znieść wiele, ale dobroczynności nie zdzierżył. Gwałtownie odwrócił się ku niej wraz z krzesłem i wojowniczo splótł ramiona na piersi.

– Dość tego!

– Hm? – zagadnęła niewinnie nieporuszona barmanka. – Co się stało?

– Dlaczego jesteś dla mnie miła?

– To takie dziwne?

– A nie? – skontrował złośliwie.

– No wiesz?! – Zatrzepotała z oburzeniem rzęsami. – Jesteś dla mnie zbyt surowy.

Rosmerta uśmiechała się i wdzięczyła przed nim zupełnie jak nastolatka, która wybiera się na swój pierwszy...

Wtem spłynęło na niego oświecenie.

– O nie, ty też?!

Zagapiła się gdzieś w bok, unikając jego wzroku.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Chcesz iść na bal!

Sformułował swoją wypowiedź w najgorszy możliwy sposób, a w każdym razie nie dość mocno podkreślił wykrzyknik na końcu, bo Rosmerta w jednej chwili rzuciła mu się na szyję.

– Tak, tak, tak! Bardzo chętnie pójdę z tobą na bal. Jak miło, że pytasz! – świergotała, jakby miała o połowę lat mniej i tylko pół mózgu.

– To nie było zaproszenie – powiedział zimno Snape, odpychając ją nadludzkim wysiłkiem. – Stwierdziłem fakt.

– Naturalnie, że chcę iść na bal – ciągnęła Rosmerta, poprawiając na sobie ubranie i wciąż opadające włosy. – Kto by nie chciał? To niesprawiedliwe, że nie otrzymałam zaproszenia. Wprawdzie nie pracuję w Hogwarcie, ale dosłownie tuż za progiem. Jestem prawie jak członek kadry, jak rodzina! Od lat karmię te dzieciaki, dbam o nie jak matka. Jakie to szczęście, że przynajmniej wy, nauczyciele, możecie przyjść z osobami towarzyszącymi... – Ponownie z naiwną nadzieję zatrzepotała rzęsami.

– Nie – sprostował od razu nieugięty mistrz eliksirów.

– Och, Sev, przestań! Weź mnie na bal!

– Nie.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo cię nie lubię.

– To było niemiłe – jęknęła.

– Ale prawdziwe. Poza tym jesteś dla mnie za stara.

Był przekonany, że to wystarczy, a jednak Rosmerta nie dała się spławić. Kierowała nią widocznie najwyższa desperacja.

– To tylko parę lat. Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, nie trzymasz się najlepiej, więc różnicy w ogóle nie widać.

Zdeterminowana kobieta paplała, Severus cierpiał. Nie miał nawet siły zasłaniać się jak tarczą dalszymi złośliwościami ani gestykulować brwiami. Wszystkim wokół chodziło tylko o jedno. Ciągle tylko ten bal i tańce – do wyrzygu!

– Poproszę rachunek – uciął dyskusję.

– Pomyśl, jaki to będzie obciach, jeżeli pojawisz się sam na imprezie.

– Jakoś przeżyję.

– Zlituj się, Sev – jęczała Rosmerta. Dokonując trudnego wyboru między balem a godnością, postawiła na to pierwsze. – Przez wzgląd na dawne czasy. Zawsze byłam dla was miła. Gdy chodziliście do szkoły, dawałam wam zniżki, pamiętasz?

– Bezczelne kłamstwo!

– Bynajmniej. Tak właśnie było.

– Gdy chodziłem do szkoły, droga panno, nigdy nie zaglądałem do Trzech Mioteł. Nie miałem pieniędzy na głupoty – wypalił nadzwyczaj szczerze Severus ku wielkiemu zakłopotaniu Rosmerty.

A ponieważ przypomniał sobie, że w dorosłym życiu – z uwagi na kiepski zawód – nadal nie ma ich zbyt wiele, wykorzystał idealny moment i, powiewając szatami, ulotnił się z lokalu. Rachunek pozostawił zmartwieniu Rosmerty oraz sumieniu Narcyzy.

* * *

W drodze powrotnej Severus wstąpił jeszcze do papierniczego po obiecane Sinistrze pióra. Ledwo przekroczył próg, już tego pożałował – władował się prosto na celownik Rity Skeeter. Najwyraźniej cały świat obchodził właśnie Międzynarodowy Dzień Piekielnych, Obrzydłych i Wyjątkowo Namolnych Kobiet. Dziennikarka „Proroka Codziennego" rzuciła na kontuar płamane samopiszące pióro, wykrzykując coś o zamachu na wolność prasy, a następnie rozkazała zaprezentować sobie wyłącznie ultraprofesjonalne „utensylia pisarskie" z najwyższej półki. Biorąc pod uwagę, że żądała tego w takiej pipidówie jak Hogsmeade, było to nawet zabawne.

Snape miał wielką ochotę zrejterować, ale nie zdążył. Przeklęta Skeeter miała oczy dookoła głowy.

– No, proszę proszę! – Przywitała go uśmiechem głodnym tłuściutkich sensacji. – Toż to sam Oz, wielki czarnoksiężnik! Ty na pewno znasz parę historii, które chciałabym usłyszeć.

– Nie wydaje mi się.

– Jakim uczniem jest Cedric Diggory? – zaatakowała bez ostrzeżenia, wyrywając właścicielowi sklepu jego własne pióro oraz skrawek pergaminu i nie przejmując się oburzonymi krzykami.

– Wyśmienitym, prywatnie moim ulubionym – odpowiedział Severus.

– A... Harry Potter?

– Wyśmienitym, prywatnie moim ulubionym.

– Daj spokój, Snape. Odpowiadaj jak człowiek! Czy uważasz, że Potter sam umieścił swoje nazwisko w Czarze Ognia?

– Absolutnie nie. Dyrektor mu to załatwił. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jakakolwiek rozrywka ominęła Złotego Chłopca.

Rita wreszcie się poddała. Oparła się o ladę z ciężkim westchnieniem i przewróciła oczami.

– Jesteś nieużyty, wiesz? Za dobrą opowieść dobrze zapłacę, znasz mnie przecież.

– Powodzi mi się doskonale – stwierdził mistrz eliksirów i podświadomie przyjął postawę obronną.

– Nie wciskaj mi tu kitu! Poza tym nie muszę ci dawać gotówki. Możemy się rozliczyć w zdjęciach, jak dawniej.

– Dobranoc, madame – powiedział zimno Severus, odwracając się na pięcie i powiewając na odchodne obszerna peleryną.

– Nie, czekaj! – Rita rzuciła się za nim jak pies za kością. – A może wymiana informacji? Wiesz, że Karkarowowi wcale nie powodzi się tak bosko, jak udaje? W Durmstrangu groziło mu zawieszenie. Gdyby nie ten Turniej... Dadzą mu jeszcze jedną szansę, jeżeli przywiezie puchar. Podobno za bardzo zaprzyjaźnił się ze szkolnymi funduszami i zachował dla siebie różne szczególiki na temat dawnych problemów z prawem. Ten wyjazd spadł mu jak z nieba, chociaż widać, że coś jest nie tak. Czego on się tak boi, co?

Severus wysłuchał jej do końca, dając nadzieję, po czym obojętnie wzruszył ramionami i bez słowa ruszył do drzwi.

– Niech cię, Snape! – krzyczała za nim Skeeter. – Nie zapomnę ci tego! Zemszczę się, zobaczysz!

* * *

Severus Snape ukrył się na Wieży Astronomicznej tuż po kolacji i siedział tam długo, wypromieniowując w stronę kosmosu negatywną energię, która nagromadziła się w nim w ciągu dnia.

Czyli po prostu palił.

Wtem atmosfera subtelnie się zmieniła i poczuł, że nie jest już dłużej sam. Obejrzał się w porę, aby ujrzeć popularny swego czasu spektakl pt. „Sybilla Trelawney wkracza na scenę i tylko trzy razy potyka się w trakcie". Miała na sobie tyle szali, spódnic i podomek, że to doprawdy cud, iż zdołała się przecisnąć przez ciasny korytarzyk. Bransoletki podzwaniały, a cekiny błyszczały w świetle księżyca, podobnie jak olbrzymie okulary, które nadawały jej wygląd wielkiego owada.

– Ciężki dzień? – zapytał z przyzwyczajenia Severus.

– Nostradamus przepowiedział – zaczęła natchnionym głosem, jedną rękę przykładając do czoła, a drugą unosząc do gwiazd – że będzie tak samo chujowy jak każdy inny. I zgadł.

Snape oparł się o blanki i bez zbędnego komentarza pchnął paczkę fajek w stronę nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa. Wyciągnęła jedną i zaczęła przetrzepywać tuzin warstw odzienia w poszukiwaniu zapałek. Mistrz eliksirów wreszcie się zlitował i odpalił jej papierosa zaklęciem.

– Masz już randkę na bal? – rzuciła, jak gdyby nigdy nic.

W tym przypadku przynajmniej był pewien, że za pytaniem nie kryją się żadne ukryte motywy.

– A co? Nie widziałaś tego w szklanej kuli?

– Nie pytam jej o takie pierdoły.

Sybilla zaciągnęła się głęboko (chyba aż do samych nerek) i rozkaszlała na amen. Nie umiała palić, ale w niczym jej to nie przeszkadzało.

– Nie idę na bal – zakomunikował Severus dla porządku.

– Powiedz to Dumbledore'owi.

– Raczyłem go już powiadomić.

– Wyśmiał cię?

– Oczywiście.

Trelawney darowała sobie ironiczny komentarz, który zapewne już wykluwał się na końcu jej języka i w milczeniu paliła dalej. Severus wpatrzył się w przelatujące na tle księżyca stada nietoperzy. Czuł z nimi pewien związek dusz... Sam też najchętniej by odfrunął.

– I tak cię zmusi – odezwała się ponownie Sybilla znacznie grubszym, charczącym głosem, odrobinę tylko przyjemniejszym dla ucha niż grzmiący bas Hagrida. Chrząknęła z zakłopotaniem.

– Eliksir puszcza?

Kiwnęła głową, przytrzymując się ręką za gardło. Prawdziwy głos nauczycielki wróżbiarstwa nie miał w sobie nic z mistycznego szeptu, którym częstowała uczniów. Po godzinach odbijało się w nim nieuleczalne zamiłowanie do kuchennego sherry.

– Mogę nad nim popracować – zaoferował Snape.

– Dzięki, Sev, ale nie muszę szemrać jak pierdolone siedem sfer niebieskich przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. Nawet ja potrzebuję odpoczynku.

– Możesz też przestać zgrywać idiotkę. Bachory i tak tego nie docenią.

Sybilla wzruszyła ramionami i wielkie okulary zachwiały się na jej nosie. Zdjęła je, obejrzała pod światło i zaczęła energicznie pocierać zabrudzenia szalem. Severus zdążył zapomnieć, że w rzeczywistości Trelawney ma małe, świńskie i lekko zezowate oczka. Nic dziwnego, że je ukrywała. Trudno byłoby uwierzyć, że takimi oczami można zobaczyć jakąś interesującą przyszłość. No i którą, skoro źrenice rozjeżdżały się w dwóch przeciwnych kierunkach?

– Wszyscy musimy nosić swoje maski – rzuciła filozoficznie. – Wiesz o tym równie dobrze jak ja.

Snape zgasił ostatniego papierosa na kamiennym murze i pstryknięciem posłał niedopałek w dół, na idealnie przystrzyżoną trawę na błoniach. Skrzaty się tym zajmą, od tego są.

– Dobranoc, Sybillo. Nie siedź za długo.

– I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty – mruknęła niskim, sponiewieranym przez lata nadużyć głosem. – A ty załatw sobie randkę na potańcówkę, zanim Dumbledore cię wyręczy. Wiesz, że chętnie to zrobi.

– Zapytam Filcha. Może pożyczy mi kota.

– Zawsze możesz też pójść ze starym Argusem – zaproponowała Trelawney, otoczona kłębami dymu niczym Pytia. – Jak na mój nos wybitnie pasujecie do siebie pod względem charakteru, ale mogę jeszcze dla pewności sprawdzić w enneagramie.

– Wal się, Syb.

– I tobie też dobrej nocy, Sev!


	4. Aurora

_So let's sink another drink  
'Cause it'll give me time to think  
If I had the chance  
I'd ask the world to dance  
And I'll be dancing with myself  
_(Billy Idol: _Dancing With Myself_ )

* * *

W Hogwarcie z biegiem lat nic się nie zmieniało. Kompletnie nic i nigdy. Wszystkie zdarzenia, wrażenia i odczucia powtarzały się w nieskończoność niczym nagrane na jedynej, zdartej płycie w nędznym gospodarstwie biednego melomana. Nawet słowa były te same... Tak samo jak w większości nudnych, pozbawionych choćby grama kreatywności piosenkach w magicznej radiostacji.

Czy masz już randkę na potańcówkę?

Obrzydłe zdanie, które powtarzało się jak refren pod koniec zimowego semestru szóstej klasy nastoletniego Severusa Snape'a. Uczniowie mówili tylko o tym głupim balu. Salazar jeden wie, z jakiej okazji dyrektor postanowił go urządzić, bo mogła być zupełnie dowolna. Rocznica śmierci Merlina, urodzin Flamela, wynalezienia myślodsiewni? A proszę bardzo! Okazja była najmniej ważna, chodziło wyłącznie o pretekst do urządzenia głupich baletów. Dumbledore uważał, że bale to dla młodych czarodziejów i czarownic ważny społeczny rytuał, dlatego wyprawiał je w miarę regularnie. Turniej Trójmagiczny, wbrew pozorom, nie był żadnym wyjątkiem. Gdyby się nie zdarzył, z pewnością znalazłoby się coś innego. W tym względzie Severus Snape mógł całkowicie zaufać swojemu przełożonemu, w innych – zwykle pozostawał sceptycznie nastawiony.

Gdy tylko oficjalnie zapowiedziano potańcowkę, w szkole rozpętało się piekło. Wszystkim dziewczętom odbiło, patrzyły na kolegów niczym na kawały mięsa – nada się czy nie nada? Na zupę, pieczeń czy mielone? Szkolni playboye przebierali w towarze jak w ulęgałkach, a ci mniej śmiali usilnie próbowali rozpłynąć się w kosmicznym eterze i powrócić do stałego stanu skupienia, dopiero gdy ten koszmar się skończy.

Zamknięty w sobie, zahukany, z natury dziwny i społecznie niedostosowany nastoletni Severus Snape był w tym tyglu aż zbyt łatwym celem.

– Ej, Smarkerus! Z kim idziesz na bal? – Syriusz Black wykorzystał pierwszą nadarzającą się okazję, żeby go zaczepić. – Z ulubioną ropuchą?

– Martwą i wypatroszoną, bo żywa nie przyjęłaby zaproszenia – zarechotał towarzyszący mu Peter Pettigrew.

Ślizgon nie zareagował, tylko popatrzył na niego z wyższością. Czy ten szczurowaty pokurcz naprawdę sądził, że jego pozycja jest wiele lepsza od Snape'a? Był tylko przypadkową maskotką bananowych chłopców z Gryffindoru, której mogli się pozbyć równie szybko i łatwo, jak kiedyś ją przygarnęli. Bez sentymentów.

– Albo z własną matką – dorzucił z charakterystycznym dla siebie lotnym dowcipem James Potter. – Jak się ma pani Snape, Smarkerusie? Jedyna kobieta, która kiedykolwiek będzie nosić to obleśne nazwisko...

Severus nie dał się nabrać na ten lekki, ach-jakże-wyluzowany ton. Doskonale wiedział, że większość jego szkolnych kłopotów wynikała bezpośrednio z faktu, że Potter obawiał się, że na nazwisko Snape'a może jednak pokusić się jeszcze jedna panna... Taka, którą dobrze znał.

Czy raczej: mogłaby. Kiedyś. Bo obecnie zagrożenie zostało już na zawsze zażegnane.

Gang Pottera niczym gwardia honorowa odprowadził Severusa aż pod drzwi biblioteki. Na szczęście tam łaskawie go porzucili. Zapewne obawiali się, że otoczenie książek podziała na nich niczym woda święcona. James odwiedzał bibliotekę tylko wtedy, gdy był absolutnie pewien, że zastanie tam Lily (albo przynajmniej Lupina, który jako jedyny był odporny na niszczący wpływ książek), Syriusz nigdy nie zniżał się do zakuwania (a miał to szczęście, że był dostatecznie bystry i wygadany, by sobie na to pozwolić, i jakoś przeskakiwać z roku na rok), a Peter prawdopodobnie nie umiał czytać.

Snape z lubością zanurzył się w ciszę i spokój swojego ulubionego pomieszczenia w całym wielkim zamku. Lubił się uczyć, nigdy go to nie nudziło, a tam miał idealne warunki do pracy. Do biblioteki nie trafiały przypadkowe osobniki czy inne półtrolle, skoro na bramce od lat stała pani Pince. Severus spędzał tam praktycznie całe dnie. Oprócz niego w świątyni ksiąg pojawiali się falami niemal wszyscy Krukoni, duży odsetek Gryfonów (Lily znacznie rzadziej niż kiedyś, ciekawe dlaczego...), a na samym środku czytelni, nad wielkim atlasem nieba, ślęczały zwykle Gwiazdeczki. Severus, który nie nurzał się specjalnie w codziennym życiu szkolnym, znał je głównie stąd. Osobiście za nimi nie przepadał, bo wciąż naruszały świętą ciszę, szepcząc do siebie i chichocząc, Gwiazdeczki musiały jednak uznawać tę przypadkową znajomość, bo czasami kiwały mu głowami na korytarzu.

Zachowując rozsądny odstęp od wszystkich innych jednostek uczniowskich, przy zachodnim oknie siedziała także Septima Vector, genialne dziecko. Podjęła naukę w Hogwarcie, gdy miała zaledwie dziewięć lat, otrzymawszy specjalne pozwolenie dyrektora. W międzyczasie zdążyła jeszcze przeskoczyć rok ze względu na imponujące (czy raczej zatrważające) postępy w nauce. Mimo że dużo młodsza, była teraz tylko rok niżej niż Severus, Aurora i Sybilla. W bibliotece od oka pozastawiała się z każdej strony podręcznikami do zaklęć, transmutacji i numerologii, ale Snape i tak zauważył, że ślęczy nad jakimś mugolskim czytadłem. Dzięki Merlinowi, bo każdy powinien mieć jakiś wentyl bezpieczeństwa, nie można być genialnym dzieckiem od rana do wieczora.

Severus usadowił się na swoim ulubionym miejscu, bezpiecznie przyczajony w najciemniejszym kącie tuż obok działu ksiąg zakazanych, na korzystanie z którego otrzymał jakiś czas temu pozwolenie (może nie w wolnym dostępie, ale pod ścisłą kontrolą bibliotekarki mógł rzucić okiem na to i owo; po resztę zakradał się nocą). Wyciągnął swój sfatygowany podręcznik do eliksirów i zaczął po nim zawzięcie bazgrać. Pergaminy oszczędzał na zadania domowe, a poza tym tak było wygodniej – przynajmniej wszystkie notatki miał w jednym miejscu i nie musiał wiecznie przegrzebywać się przez stosy fruwających wszędzie karteczek.

Gdy niecałe pół godziny później drzwi biblioteki ponownie się otworzyły i wmaszerowała przez nie grupka sześcio- i siedmiorocznych Ślizgonów, Severus wiedział, że tego dnia los mu nie sprzyja.

Inaczej nie karałby go widokiem Evana Rosiera.

W swej własnej opinii podczas Ceremonii Przydziału Severus został przyporządkowany idealnie. Tiara się nie pomyliła, pasował do Slytherinu jak avada do kedavry. W jego Domu znalazło się jednak wielu uczniów, którzy się z tym nie zgadzali. Przenikliwi młodzi ludzie z hodowanych wsobnie, uprzywilejowanych grup społecznych natychmiast odkryli, że Snape nie pochodzi z _tych_ czy z _tamtych_ Snape'ów... Z tej prostej przyczyny, że w czarodziejskim świecie nie było żadnych sławnych Snape'ów, wielkich czarodziejów i czarownic. W Slytherine stanowiło to minus, którego nie dało się przeskoczyć – brak odpowiedniego pochodzenia z góry stawiał pechowca na straconej pozycji.

Naturalnie koledzy rzadko występowali przeciwko Severusowi wprost (a już na pewno nie publicznie), bo Ślizgoni trzymają się razem. Ale zaczepki, żarty czy podśmiechujki to już zupełnie coś innego. Snape musiał je znosić regularnie, jakby nie miał już dość błyskotliwych inaczej Potterów z Gryffindoru. Najciężej było mu w czasach, gdy do Hogwartu uczęszczali jeszcze bracia Lestrange. Oni okazali się wyjątkowo dowcipni, a Severus jeszcze młody i względnie bezbronny. Teraz jakoś sobie radził.

Zazwyczaj...

– Proszę państwa, oto Sev! – rzucił Rosier, mając w wysokim poważaniu uświęconą ciszę biblioteki. – Właśnie ten człowiek, za którym moje serce tęskni już od rana.

Hałas zaniepokoił panią Pince, która czujnie wyjrzała zza biurka, jednak Rosier szybko oddelegował w jej stronę dwóch kolegów, żeby zajęli czymś jej uwagę. Sam zbliżył się do Severusa i przysiadł na brzegu jego biurka. Severus usunął z jego zasięgu podręcznik do eliksirów i niepostrzeżenie go wrzucił do torby.

– Niedługo bal, Snape... – zaczął Evan.

– No i?

– Z kim idziesz?

Severus wzruszyła ramionami. Ze wszystkich możliwych tematów, jakie Rosier mógł poruszyć, ten wydawał się najbardziej idiotyczny.

– Chyba nie zamierzasz narobić nam obciachu i zabrać tego swojego mugolaka, co, Snape?

– Nie rozu...

– Rozumiesz, rozumiesz. Żadnych szlam na balu. Nie w klubie Slytherina. Nie na mojej warcie, jasne? Brudną krew ciągnie do brudnej krwi, wszyscy o tym wiedzą. Nie myśl, że nie zauważyłem, jak się ślinisz na widok tej...

Gwałtownie odsunięte krzesło wyrżnęło w ścianę. Severus poderwał się z miejsca, Rosier również. Stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, obaj mieli w dłoniach różdżki. Pani Pince rozejrzała się czujnie, opędzając od namolnego oddziału dywersyjnego Ślizgonów, którzy znosili jej coraz to nowe książki, które niby chcieli wypożyczyć.

– Co tam się dzieje?! – krzyknęła. – W tej chwili proszę się uspokoić! To jest biblioteka!

– No dalej, Snape – wysyczał Rosier. – Zrób coś. Broń honoru szlamy.

Zanim jednak Severus zdążył się ogarnąć, wtrącił się ktoś jeszcze.

– Ale...

Ślizgoni odwrócili się jak na komendę. Aurora Sinistra stała nad atlasem i nerwowo zagarniała niesforne brązowe kosmyki za uszy.

– Ale Lily ma już partnera na potańcówkę.

Chciała pomóc, ale tylko pogorszyła sprawę.

Dopóki Severus nie wiedział, mógł się przynajmniej łudzić. Teraz nie zostało mu nawet to. Nie zwracając dłużej uwagi na wrzaski pani Pince, rechot Rosiera, blade Gwiazdeczki (Sinistra właśnie szeptała do Trelawney: „Chyba to spieprzyłam", a Trelawney marszczyła brzydko nos: „Wiesz, jaki on jest") ani gapiącą się na niego tępo Septimę, którą kłótnia zdołała oderwać od mugolskiego tomiku z łamigłówkami, Snape chwycił szkolną torbę i czym prędzej opuścił bibliotekę.

Darował sobie trzaskania drzwiami, wydało mu się to zbyt dramatyczne.

* * *

Nastoletni Severus skrył się na starych schodach w zachodnim skrzydle zamku. Poruszające nimi zaklęcia dawno się zużyły i teraz były już tylko zwykłymi, niemagicznymi stopniami prowadzącymi donikąd. Na szczebelkach zachowały się jeszcze wyblakłe tabliczki z napisami: „Remont" i „Wstęp wzbroniony". Snape lubił tam przychodzić, gdy miał wszystkiego dość, a w lochach kręciło się jeszcze (czyli przed ciszą nocną) zbyt wielu uczniów, aby mógł się tam czuć swobodnie.

Niestety, tamtego dnia na schodach również nie znalazł spokoju. Minął może kwadrans, gdy usłyszał ściszone głosy:

– Jesteś pewna?

– Widziałam, że tędy schodził.

– Ja pierdolę, on jest jak szczur. Wszędzie się przeciśnie.

Chwilę później przysiadła obok niego na schodku zakłopotana Sinistra, ostrożnie podwijając pod siebie plisowaną spódnicę od mundurka, by jej przypadkiem nie zabrudzić. Sybilla oparła się o ścianę po drugiej stronie i bawiła talią kart Tarota.

– Przepraszam... Za tamto – odezwała się niepewnie Aurora.

Severus wzruszył ramionami. Ostatnio była to jego ulubiona reakcja na... W zasadzie na wszystko.

– Nadal się kłócicie? Z Lily?

Chciał na nią naburczeć, a potem przegonić dwie wścibskie dziewoje, ale nie miał okazji. Sybilla była szybsza.

– To nie kłótnia, kłótnia wymagałaby przynajmniej szczątkowej wymiany zdań. Po prostu go rzuciła. I to dość brutalnie.

– Brednie! – krzyknęła Aurora. – Nie mogła go rzucić, bo...

– No tak, najpierw musiałaby z nim chodzić. – Trelawney wykrzywiła się złośliwie, wyciągając z talii kartę Kochanków i wachlując się nią od niechcenia.

– Daj spokój, Syb. Jakbyś sama miała powodzenie!

– Ja stawiam na karierę.

– Tere-fere!

– Skończyłyście już? – Wymęczony Severus spiorunował je obie wzrokiem, po czym spróbował wstać.

Trelawney pchnęła go z powrotem na schodek i zablokowała z drugiego boku.

– Wyluzuj, co?

– Nie mamy nic złego na myśli – zapewniła Aurora. – Po prostu...

– Wiemy, jak to jest – dokończyła za nią Sybilla. – Ty przynajmniej jesteś facetem. Możesz powiedzieć, że w dupie masz tańce i ktoś ci uwierzy.

– Na nas wszyscy będą się gapić.

– I komentować.

– „Patrzcie, nikt nie chciał złapać spadających Gwiazdeczek! Ha, ha, ha!" – zarżała Trelawney.

– „Nie masz partnera, weź teleskop. Hi, hi, hi" – prychnęła Sinistra.

– „A Trela niech idzie z Trzecim Okiem. Hłe, hłe, hłe".

Gwiazdeczki wymieniły spojrzenia nad jego garbatym nosem i naprawdę zaczęły się śmiać. Otwarcie, szczerze i radośnie. Ten wesoły dźwięk ani trochę nie pasował do ponurych schodów, zakurzonych pajęczyn i nabzdyczonego Severusa.

– Szkoła to piekło. Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy się stąd wyrwę – mruknęła Sybilla.

– A mnie to nie przeszkadza – oświadczyła Aurora, zakładając nieposłuszne włosy ciasno za uszy i poprawiając pomiętą spódniczkę. – Niech sobie gadają. Zresztą... Nie ma takich problemów, których nie rozwiązałaby wiśnióweczka.

– Co? – zakrztusił się Snape.

Pierwszy raz zasłużyły sobie na jego uwagę.

– Jej babcia tak mówi – wyjaśniła Trelawney. – Przysłała nam nalewkę, żebyśmy miały czym doprawić poncz na potańcówce.

– Ponoć to taka tradycja – uzupełniła Aurora i zarumieniła się, jak na grzeczną pannę przystało. – Postanowiłyśmy skosztować wcześniej po kieliszeczku, a potem jakoś poszło.

– Jest bardzo dobra – zareklamowała trunek Sybilla.

– Chcesz spróbować?

Severus siedział między nimi sztywny i pokurczony, jakby starał się zająć jak najmniej miejsca i, broń Salazarze, żadnej nie dotknąć. Czuł się zapędzony w kozi róg. Z kolei Gwiazdeczki zachowywały się całkiem jak u siebie i wydawały ubawione całą sytuacją. Patrzyły na niego i suszyły zęby.

Czekały.

– Wiecie, że nie mogę was obu zabrać na bal? – powiedział w końcu Snape. – Głupio by to wyglądało.

Wybuchły śmiechem. Sybilla omal nie spadła kilka schodków w dół, Aurora schowała twarz w szerokim rękawie szaty.

– Nie dlatego za tobą poszłyśmy.

– Zejdź na ziemię, Snape. Kto chciałby iść z tobą na tańce? – uniosła się dumą Trelawney, rzucając mu na kolana kolejną kartę: Głupca.

– Właśnie. Nie jesteś w moim typie – uspokoiła go Sinistra.

W to akurat był skłonny uwierzyć. Pewnie za mało przypominał gwiazdozbiór.

– Poza tym nie jesteśmy wyrachowane ani zdesperowane, tylko sympatyczne – dodała.

– A w piątki mamy całą Wieżę Astronomiczną na wyłączny użytek. Aurora dogadała się z Flitchwickiem. – Trelawney ponownie przełożyła talię i spośród kart wyskoczyła Wieża. – Co ty na to?

– No, Sev – zachęciła go Aurora. – Bo zaraz jej się talia skończy.

– Miałam tu gdzieś Króla Kielichów...

– Może Królową Wiśni wyciągnie, kto ją wie!

Severus jeszcze raz przyjrzał się jednej i drugiej Gwiazdeczce, po czym – już tego żałując – powoli skinął głową.

* * *

Rosier odnalazł Severusa jeszcze tego samego popołudnia. Nieszczęśliwy Ślizgon siedział przed kominkiem w pokoju wspólnym i suszył swoją szkolną torbę po tym, jak Potter i Black postanowili nauczyć ją pływać w jeziorze. To naprawdę nie był jego dzień...

Dla odmiany Evan był sam i wydawał się lekko zakłopotany.

– No dobra, Snape, czas przejść do interesów.

Severus może nie podskoczył z radości, zajęty ratowaniem swojego podtopionego dobytku i niemal gotowej pracy domowej na OPCM, ale zaczął uważniej słuchać. Pochodził z biednego domu, jego matkę ledwo było stać na czesne (a ojciec nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego), więc jeżeli potrzebował dodatkowych galeonów, musiał się o nie wystarać sam. A że był bystry, najszybszym sposobem okazały się „korepetycje", czyli odwalanie lekcji za każdego, kto był gotowy zapłacić.

– McGonagall czy Sprout? Jeżeli Sprout, nie ma problemu, ale u McGonagall gwarantuję najwyżej Zadowalający. Zostało zbyt mało czasu.

– Nie chodzi o szkołę, tylko...

– No?

– O Amortencję.

Gdyby Snape stał, musiałby usiąść.

– Eliksir miłosny?

– Umiesz go zrobić?

Nie potrzebował wiele czasu na zastanowienie.

– Nie.

– Snape... – warknął na niego Evan. – To jedynie brzmiało jak uprzejme zapytanie. Umiesz czy nie?

– Po co ci to?

Przez kilka sekund Rosier tylko patrzył na niego wymownie, robiąc dziwne miny, jakby się spodziewał, że Severus sam się wszystkiego domyśli. Chwilę później przypomniał sobie jednak, z kim ma do czynienia, i ubrał mimikę w słowa.

– Próbowałeś chociaż zaprosić kogoś na... – ponownie się zaciął, gdy zobaczył, jak Snape przewraca oczami. – Oczywiście, że nie próbowałeś. No to zwróć uwagę, że w Slytherinie jest mało dziewuch. Rozeszły się przy pierwszym rozdaniu, a wszystkie inne... Uciekają w popłochu! Domowe stereotypy, wiadomo. A przecież znośnych panien nie brakuje. Weźmy choćby te twoje Gwiazdeczki. Trelawney, okej: tylko po ciemku i na pieska, ale ta druga ujdzie w tłumie. Potrzebujemy jedynie odrobiny perswazji...

– Amortencji?

– Właśnie.

– Akurat tego?

– Dokładnie – tłumaczył Evan jak krnąbrnemu dziecku, po czym powtórzył swoją mantrę: – Potrafisz to zrobić?

Odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna.

– Nic. To nielegalne.

– Snape. – Rosier powoli tracił cierpliwość. – Zastanów się, gdzie leży twoja lojalność.

– Składników jest za dużo. – Severus gładko zmieniło linię obrony. – W szkolnym składziku nie będzie nawet połowy, a zamówienie nie dotrze na czas.

– A coś innego? Cokolwiek?

Snape całkiem przekonująco udawał, że potrzebuje czasu na zastanowienie. Dokończył osuszanie pracy domowej i powoli schował wszystkie swoje drobiazgi do zniszczonej torby.

– Mógłbym uwarzyć Refleksję.

– Co to takiego?

– Stosunkowo prosty eliksir. I wredny. Trzeba podać go danej osobie przed zadaniem pytania, a wtedy się zawaha i udzieli przeciwnej odpowiedzi. Nie na tak, tak na nie – dodał na wszelki wypadek, bo umysł Rosiera nie należał do przesadnie lotnych.

– Czyli każda dziewczyna się zgodzi?

– Pod warunkiem, że pierwotnie zamierzała powiedzieć „nie". Reszta zależy od honoru. Refleksja nie gwarantuje, że na pewno się zjawi, ale nie odrzuci zaproszenia.

– Z tym Refleksem... Zdążysz?

– Refleksją – skorygował Severus. – Szczęśliwie się składa, że mam już kilka fiolek. – Rosier spojrzał na niego z irytującą przenikliwością, więc szybko dodał: – Była mi potrzebna, żeby uzyskać pozwolenie na korzystanie z działu ksiąg zakazanych.

– Jasssne. Tak czy inaczej, i tak ci się nie przyda, skoro Potter zwinął ci szlamę. Dawaj, co masz, i rusz zad do pracowni po więcej. No, na co jeszcze czekasz?

* * *

W piątkowe popołudnie Severus miał już tak dość szkoły (ble, ble, bal), Refleksji (trzepanej na litry) oraz (ogółem) wszechświata, że skapitulował i wybrał się w jedyne miejsce, gdzie czuł się zaproszony.

Na Wieżę Astronomiczną.

– O, przyszedłeś!

Aurora i Sybilla siedziały w zaimprowizowanym z chust namiocie, otoczone sprytnie rozmieszczonymi podgrzewaczami, czyli powpychanymi do słoików błędnymi ognikami. Wokół nich walały się atlasy nieba, pergaminy z nabazgranymi konstelacjami i karty Tarota. Snape stanął w bezpiecznej odległości i niepewnie założył dłonie do tyłu.

– Pod żadnym pozorem nie jedzcie ani nie pijcie niczego od nikogo ze Slytheriniu – ostrzegł.

– Uuu, tyle zaprzeczeń... Czy to zdanie jest jeszcze poprawne? – zagadnęła niewinne Sybilla.

– Ojej, uwarzyłeś im Amortencję! – Aurora skupiła się na konkretach. – Zastanawiałyśmy się, czy to zrobisz.

– Podsłuchałyśmy, jak o tym rozmawiali kilka dni temu – podjęła Trelawney. – Długo nie mogli się zebrać, żeby cię poprosić. To takie głupie!

– Zaproponowałem bezpieczną alternatywę. Może chcecie? Podobno też nie macie jeszcze... Ofiar.

– Nie, dzięki. – Pokręciła głową Sinistra. – Nie potrzebujemy czarów, mamy wszystko ustalone. Ja idę z Syb.

– A ja z Aurorą.

– Możesz iść z nami, jeśli chcesz.

– Chyba że wolisz wypróbować na kimś Amortencję. – Sybilla wpatrzyła się w niego swoimi malutkimi oczami, które nie miały w sobie ani grama mistycznej mocy. Wtedy jeszcze nie odkryła okularów z grubymi denkami. – Ale, naszym zdaniem, w tym wypadku jest po ptakach.

– Nie, nie mam takiego zamiaru.

– Brawo! – zawołała Aurora. – Dobra decyzja.

– Nie stój jak kat nad ofiarą. Siadaj! – zrugała go Trelawney.

– Chcesz się napić?

Butelka zmaterializowała się przed nim niemal w tej samej chwili. Gwiazdeczki zachichotały i podsunęły mu czysty kieliszek. Zwinęły mały zestaw prosto z kuchni.

Nie kłamały, naprawdę miały prawdziwą, domową nalewkę.

– Mocna – stwierdził.

– A co? Wolałbyś inną? – zaśmiała się Sybilla. – Może tak lekką, żeby sama się unosiła w powietrzu?

– Moja babcia robi najlepszą – pochwaliła się Aurora. Severus dopiero wtedy zauważył, że jest bardziej rumiana niż zwykle i język jej się nieco plącze. – Kiedyś pędziła ją na prawdziwych Gryzących Wiśniach...

– Potrafiły wyskoczyć z kielicha i upierdolić ci nos! – dodała Sybilla, także nadmiernie rozochocona.

– Wiem, co to Gryzące Wiśnie – powiedział dla porządku, żeby nikt nie pomyślał, że jest inaczej.

– Ale odkąd ministerstwo ich zakazało, babcia przerzuciła się na zwyczajne. Nadal kopie, tylko bez ryzyka, że jakiś zabłąkany owoc przegryzie ci się przez żołądek na wolność.

– No siadaj, Sev!

Trelawney bez ostrzeżenia pociągnęła go za rękaw i tak spadł między pijane Gwiazdeczki. Bruderszaft stał się faktem. Już nie mógł udawać na korytarzach, że ich nie zna.

* * *

Dorosły i całkowicie trzeźwy (niestety!) Severus ocknął się z młodzieńczych wspomnień w Wielkiej Sali, nad oprawionym w czarną, tłoczoną skórę terminarzem, w którym właśnie rozpisywał tematy kolejnych lekcji i zadań domowych z eliksirów dla wszystkich klas eliksirów.

Kolacja powoli dobiegała końca, choć regulamin szkolny tak naprawdę nie określał, jak długo powinna trwać. Uczniowie zwykle znikali szybko, w końcu mieli ciekawsze rzeczy do roboty – w przeciwieństwie do kadry nauczycielskiej. Dlatego większość nauczycieli nadal siedziała przy stole, podzielona na mniejsze, rozgadane grupki. Najgłośniejszej z nich przewodziła Poppy Pomfrey, która opowiadała coś z przejęciem Pomonie Sprout i Irmie Pince. Gdyby Severus był młodszy, byłby pewny, że właśnie go obgadują. Teraz, gdy wiedział znacznie więcej o dojrzałych kobietach, domyślił się, iż głównym tematem rozmowy są kurzajki, odciski lub hemoroidy...

– Dolać ci soku, Sev?

Sinistra dosiadła się do niego tak naturalnie jak zawsze i nie czekając na odpowiedź, uzupełniła jego kubek. Nie zauważył tego wieczoru przy stole Trelawney, więc druga Gwiazdeczka musiała się poczuć samotnie. Zwłaszcza że przebywająca na zwolnieniu Charity, trzecia papużka, albo unikała posiłków w Wielkiej Sali, albo przemykała się gdzieś bokami. Snape przyłapał ją raz, jak próbowała usiąść do obiadu wraz z uczniami Hufflepuffu.

– Sybilla nie domaga? – zwrócił się złośliwie do Aurory.

– Jak widać.

– Znowu okadza się dymem z mistycznych czereśni?

– Hm, czymś tam na pewno się okadza...

– Ach, to poświęcenie naszej lokalnej Wyroczni. Oby tylko nie zobaczyła więcej, niż ma ochotę.

– Straszna menda z ciebie, Sev. Wiesz o tym?

Aurora pchnęła w jego stronę kubek, który wcześniej zignorował, i sięgnęła po własny, udając, że wznosi toast. Severus, po całym dniu spędzonym w miarę pokojowo, nie miał jednak dość zaczepek. Musiał wyrobić normę dobową.

– Nie próbuj mnie otruć, Aur. Jestem mistrzem eliksirów, szkoda twojego czasu.

– Boisz się, że dodałam od siebie... odrobinę miłości? Bardzo zabawne. Sądziłam, że etap dolewania dziwnych substancji do drinków mamy już dawno za sobą.

– Zbliża się bal. Nikomu nie można ufać.

– Pogadaj o tym z tym świrem.

– Kim?

– Moodym. Ostatnio wlazł mi na wieżę i węszył dobrą godzinę, zanim zdołałam się go pozbyć.

– Szalonooki?

– Aha. Łazi po całym zamku. Nie wiem, czego szuka, ale mógłby to już znaleźć, bo mam go dość – narzekała Sinistra, dobrze znanym, nerwowym gestem zaczesując włosy za uszy. – Wypytywał Syb o trafność jej przepowiedni, uwierzysz? Nic dziwnego, że musi się teraz okadzać wiśniówką, jest cholernie wrażliwa na tym punkcie.

– Co ona na to?

– Och, znasz Syb. Zrobiła takie przedstawienie, że aż mu w pięty poszło, ale nie w tym rzeczy. Wszyscy wiemy, że nie odziedziczyła zbyt wiele daru prababki, ale nikt jej tego bezczelnie nie wypomina. Ja też nie mam ręki do zaklęć po mojej mamie. Zawsze szły mi najsłabiej. A Lily... – urwała, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że nie powinna poruszać tego tematu, ale za późno. Wdepnęła. – A Lily świetnie szło na transmutacji, chociaż niektórzy uważają, że te zdolnością są uwarunkowane genetycznie i czarownica w pierwszym pokoleniu nie powinna mieć szczególnych osiągnięć.

– Genetyka to stek mugolskich bzdur.

Aurora najpierw pokiwała, a zaraz potem pokręciła głową.

– Może nie do końca, ale trudno rozliczać kogoś z kłopotliwych krewnych, prawda? A ten Moody... Ciekawe, o co mu chodziło. Masz jakiś pomysł, Sev?

– Hm...

Snape zwalczył podejrzliwość i jednak pochylił nos nad kubkiem z sokiem dyniowym. Głównie po to, by uniknąć konieczności patrzenia Sinistrze prosto w oczy. On akurat wiedział co nieco o dawnych przepowiedniach Sybilli, ale wolał to zachować dla siebie. Przez tyle lat wychodziło mu to całkiem nieźle. Jednak co miał do tego Moody? Ile wiedział i skąd? I po co? Oczywiście, auror przyjaźnił się z Dumbledore'em od wieków, ale... Ale dyrektor chyba by mu tego nie zrobił...

Owszem, zrobiłby.

Ugh i wrr.

Severus nie miał czasu o tym pomyśleć, bo Wielka Sala zdecydowanie nie sprzyjała dumaniom. Szczególnie że chwilę później towarzyszka zaczęła go namolnie trącać łokciem.

– Co znowu?

Ale Sinistra już chowała twarz w rękawie i chichotała.

Przed nimi stała Charity Burbage. W zapiętej po szyję szacie, wysokiej tiarze na głowie i z dziennikiem ściskanym w ramionach niczym tarcza przeciw nieznośnym mistrzom eliksirów. Wyprostowała się na całą wysokość i popatrzyła na niego (niewiarygodne, choć, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności i rozmieszczenie postaci dramatu, całkiem logiczne) z góry.

– Tak, Charity? – zapytał pozornie uprzejmie, ale jednocześnie użył swojego najlepszego spojrzenia, które śniło się pierwszoroczniakom przez pierwsze dziesięć lat nauki w Hogwarcie.

– Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że czuję się już znacznie lepiej, więc możemy wrócić do lekcji. Czy jutrzejszy wieczór panu pasuje, profesorze?

– Yyy... Tak – wypalił, bo zupełnie zapomniał, jak się bronić. Przypuściła atak z zaskoczenia i przypadkiem zdobyła twierdzę.

– Cieszę się. Będę na pana czekać w sali ćwiczeń... fizycznych.

Charity uśmiechnęła się niemal wesoło, skinęła głową Aurorze, która rozpaczliwie usiłowała nie udusić się ze śmiechu, po czym odmaszerowała z dumnie zadartą głową aż do drzwi Wielkiej Sali. Severus miał złośliwą nadzieję, że tuż za progiem zemdlała z wysiłku.

– Masz ci los! Zmartwychwstała! – wykrzyknął, wciąż w stanie ciężkiego oszołomienia.

Aurora nadal śmiała się subtelnie i elegancko u jego boku.

– Dziwisz się? W końcu Sybilla przepowiedziała jej wysokiego bruneta.

Snape odwrócił się ku niej tak szybko, że omal nie zerwał sobie kręgu.

– Mmm – wymruczała Sinistra.

– Nie!

– A może... Tak? – Mrugnęła do niego.

– Uważam, że jestem raczej średniego wzrostu – wyburczał Severus, błyskawicznie wstając z miejsca, jakby płonęło pod nim krzesło.

– Och, Sev, w tym wypadku nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia.


	5. Charity

_Well she took me by the hand  
I could see she was a fiery one  
Her legs ran all the way  
Up to heaven and past Avalon  
Tell me somethin' girl, what it is you have in store  
_ _She said come with me now  
_ _On the Devil's Dance Floor  
_ (Flogging Mollt: _Devil's Dance Floor_ )

* * *

– Złam mi nogę.

– Słucham?!

Poppy wpatrywała się otępiałym wzrokiem w najbardziej nieprzewidywalnego z mistrzów eliksirów, który dosłownie trzy sekundy temu wparował do ambulatorium, rzucił wierzchnią szatę na wieszak i bez zaproszenia rozsiadł się na krześle po drugiej stronie jej biurka.

– Złam. Mi. Nogę – wycedził powoli.

A potem, ku przerażeniu pielęgniarki, zaczął podwijać nogawkę czarnych spodni.

– Złam tak porządnie, żeby dotrwało do balu. Później możesz ją złożyć z powrotem. Ewentualnie lekko mnie okulaw, ponoć to dodaje prestiżu w pewnym wieku.

– Sev, zostaw w spokoju nogi. Powinieneś się leczyć na głowę.

– W zupełności się z tobą zgadzam – podchwycił natychmiast. – Wystaw mi skierowanie na oddział zamknięty. Od dzisiaj do końca grudnia.

Pomfrey sama już nie wiedziała, czy to kolejny żart, czy całkiem poważna prośba (uzasadniona, nie da się ukryć; ostatnimi czasy Snape zachowywał się co najmniej dziwacznie). Nie była też pewna, którą z tych opcji by wolała. Nie miała jednak siły, czasu ani ochoty tego analizować. Była zmęczona po ciężkim dniu pracy i zapas jej cierpliwości dawno się wyczerpał. Zatrzasnęła brulion, w którym notowała dzienne sprawozdanie, i jakimś cudem opanowała impuls, by trzasnąć nim przez łeb mistrza eliksirów.

– Wyjdź.

– Dlaczego? Przyszedłem z medycznym problemem i domagam się profesjonalnej konsultacji.

– Sev, wyjdź albo sama cię wyniosę.

– Chętnie to zobaczę.

Pielęgniarka podniosła się z miejsca, jakby naprawdę zamierzała to zrobić, ale tylko minęła go bez słowa i ruszyła do wyjścia.

– Nie spóźnij się na lekcję, Sev. Nie wypada kazać damie czekać.

– Czyli wszyscy już wiedzą? – jęknął.

– Oczywiście! I jutro z samego rana na pewno wypytamy Charity o twoje postępy, więc... Postaraj się.

Poppy zgasiła światło w lecznicy i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.

* * *

Severus nie lubił się poddawać bez walki, dlatego do sali ćwiczeń szedł okrężną drogą. Tak bardzo okrężną, że w końcu tego pożałował... Wpadł prosto na Batszebę Babbling, która szlajała się szkolnymi korytarzami w samym szlafroku. Wcześniej chodziła tylko w ręczniku, ale Dumbledore interweniował osobiście i zakazał jej tego po wsze czasy dyrektorskim dekretem.

– Dobry wieczór, Severusie! – Zatrzepotała rzęsami w jego stronę. – Spadasz mi jak z nieba. Czy byłbyś tak miły i wskazał mi drogę do łazienki? Zupełnie się pogubiłam.

„To zrozumiałe, mieszkasz tu zaledwie trzydzieści lat", burczał w duchu Snape, który nie miał ochoty na towarzystwo, zwłaszcza roznegliżowane. Zatrzymał się jednak, aby udzielić jej wskazówek, i to był błąd. Nauczycielka starożytnych run wykorzystała moment nieuwagi i chwyciła go pod ramię.

– A może mnie zaprowadzisz? Nie mam kompletnie głowy do kierunków!

„Ani do czegokolwiek innego", sarkał w dalszym ciągu mistrz eliksirów, choć nie było to prawdą.

Profesor Babbling miała talent do języków starożytnych. Znała ich tyle, że niemal bez przerwy jej się myliły. Potrafiła poprowadzić całą lekcję po łacinie lub w sanskrycie i w ogóle się nie zorientować, jeżeli jakiś odważniejszy uczeń nie przerwał jej na czas. A rzadko się taki trafiał, bo Batszeba miała tendencję do zapamiętywania sobie czepialskich i dręczenia ich w późniejszym czasie. Prawdopodobnie nie z powodu złych intencji, po prostu zakładała, że są jakoś szczególnie zainteresowani przedmiotem. Reszta kadry z zasady ignorowała profesor Babbling, jeżeli podczas dowolnego posiłku zaczynała opowiadać coś w bliżej niezidentyfikowanej, dawno wymarłej mowie. Po prostu kiwali głowami i ostrożnie odsuwali się coraz dalej i dalej... Aż skończył się stół. Batszebę jednak niezmiernie trudno było dostrzec w Wielkiej Sali, bo nigdy nie pamiętała drogi i zamiast na kolację trafiała na przykład do sowiarni.

– Będziemy mogli porozmawiać! – ucieszyła się, gdy już zniewoliła profesora Snape'a. Tym razem konsekwentnie trzymała się angielskiego.

– Jak sobie życzysz, Batszebo.

Mógł odmówić, ale błyskawicznie dotarło do niego, że w ten sposób na moment odwlecze w czasie nieuniknione. Wykrzywił się w uśmiechu tak sztucznym, że można by z niego szyć mugolskie ubrania, po czym pociągnął ją za sobą. Dosłownie, bo Babbling w kąpielowych łapciach na cieniutkiej szpileczce ledwo kuśtykała po śliskiej, kamiennej podłodze. Sporo czasu, energii i potencjalnych kilometrów marnowała też na kołysanie biodrami i zarzucanie długimi czarnymi włosami.

– Severusie, czy wybierasz się być może na owo eleganckie zebranie towarzyskie w noc Bożego Narodzenia?

– Nie.

– Kłamczuszek! Słyszałam, że Dumbledore ci kazał.

– To po co pytasz?

– Och, byłam tylko ciekawa, czy znalazłeś już sobie atrakcyjną towarzyszkę na tę niezwykłą okazję...

„O nie, nawet ona", pomyślał Severus, a głośno powiedział:

– Nie.

Chociaż lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdyby skłamał.

– Cóż za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności! – zaszczebiotała Batszeba. – Ja również nie mam jeszcze partnera. Czyżby znak od losu?

– Nie.

– Ależ z ciebie żartowniś, skarbie – zachichotała, jakby miała powód. – Jesteś taki zabawny, choć na co dzień wcale nie wyglądasz.

– Nie.

– Na pewno nie będziemy się razem nudzić.

Severus zatrzymał się na środku korytarza i wężowym ślizgiem uwolnił ramię z jej ciasnego uścisku. Pomalowane na krwistą czerwień paznokcie sięgnęły w bok i zatrzasnęły się niczym szpony, ale natrafiły na pustkę. Mistrz eliksirów odskoczył na bezpieczną odległość.

– Łazienkę znajdziesz za tymi drzwiami. – Wskazał jej niedbałym ruchem ręki. – Hasło brzmi „pumpernikiel".

– Dziękuję, mój drogi.

– Czy mogę ci jeszcze czymś służyć?

– Dziękuję, nie. Przynajmniej na razie. – Posłała mu wymowne spojrzenie spod ciężkich powiek i zaczęła rozsupływać pasek od szlafroka, jeszcze zanim znalazła się za drzwiami.

Severus nie czekał na koniec przedstawienia. Umknął w popłochu, by przypadkiem czegoś nie zobaczyć.

Z dwojga złego wolał już Charity.

* * *

Charity Burbage należała do typu kobiet, które starają się za bardzo. Zawsze miała na sobie oficjalny czarodziejski strój – ciężką szatę, na głowie szpiczastą tiarę, a pod pachą jakieś grube tomiszcze z zaklęciami. Zaiste, do pełni obrazu „prawdziwej czarownicy" brakowało jej tylko czerwonych pantofelków i złotej gwiazdki na końcu różdżki. Pochodziła z mugolskiej rodziny i najwyraźniej próbowała w ten sposób coś sobie rekompensować. Severus dobrze znał podobne przypadki. Aż za dobrze.

Przybyła punktualnie i czekała na niego w wyznaczonym miejscu. Żadnych sztuczek, uników i zwolnień lekarskich. Nie tym razem. Na nogach miała nawet specjalne buty do tańca, bo oczywiście takie posiadała. Potrafiła przygotować się na każdą okazję. Gdy Snape wszedł, odwróciła się od gramofonu, przy którym majstrowała, i przywitała go uśmiechem.

– Dobry wieczór.

Severus skinął jej głową. Nie wiedział jeszcze, jak ma się odnaleźć w całej tej sytuacji... I jak z niej wykręcić. Nie zamierzał uczyć się tańca ani spędzać większości wolnych wieczorów w towarzystwie nauczycielki mugoloznawstwa. Tamtego pierwszego wieczoru przyszedł wyłącznie z ciekawości. Chciał zobaczyć, co Charity zrobi.

– Pomyślałam, że możemy zacząć od walca – zastukała obcasami, od razu przechodząc do rzeczy. – Walcem tradycyjnie rozpoczyna się Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Przynajmniej tak wyczytałam w okólniku...

Snape krążył przy drzwiach, tworząc między nimi bezpieczny dystans.

– Powstał okólnik na temat szkolnej potańcówki?

– Naturalnie. Wydany przez ministerstwo magii.

– Urzędnicy mają zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

– Prawdopodobnie tak. Muszą czymś wypełniać przerwę od porannej kawy do lanczu, prawda? – zaśmiała się.

Naprawdę się zaśmiała! Jakiekolwiek leki dostała od Poppy na odwagę, działały cuda. Severus sam chętnie zapisały się na taką kurację.

– A zatem... – Spojrzała na niego wyczekująco i wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką.

Ale się nie zbliżyła.

„Aha", pomyślał Snape. „Jest nadzieja".

Sam wykonał pierwszy krok. Ruszył do przodu tak gwałtownie, że Charity odruchowo odskoczyła i wpadła na gramofon.

„Teraz lepiej", uznał mistrz eliksirów.

Widać są granice farmakologicznej odwagi. Prowadzenie uprzejmej konwersacji z drugiego końca pokoju jakoś zniosła, teraz zaczną się schody.

Severus wyprostował się na całą wysokość i na wszelki wypadek poczęstował ją najbardziej chmurny spojrzeniem, na jakie było go stać.

Oczy Charity zrobiły się okrągłe jak u przerażonego szczeniaczka. Obejrzała się na drzwi i okna. Wszystkie drogi ucieczki znajdowały się tak samo daleko i dostępu do nich bronił mroczny mistrz eliksirów.

– Yhm... Severusie? – Głos nieco ją zawiódł, ale tylko troszeczkę.

Usatysfakcjonowany Snape skapitulował. Wykrzywił się w czymś, co w złym oświetleniu można by wziąć za uśmiech, po czym minął zaskoczoną Charity i odmaszerował pod ścianę, gdzie znajdował się rząd krzeseł. Padł na jedno z niech, a swojej towarzyszce wskazała drugie.

Miała minę, jakby niewiele z tego rozumiała.

– Proszę usiąść, panno Burbage. Nie będzie dziś lekcji.

– Dlaczego?

Autentycznie się zdziwiła, co za niemądra dziewczyna!

– Został odwołana – wyjaśnił łaskawie.

– Przez kogo?

– Przeze mnie. Osobiście. Zgłaszam weto.

Charity coraz bardziej wypadała z roli Przygarbiła się, objęła ramionami, niepewnie przestępowała z nogi na nogę.

– Czy... Czy to dlatego, że pochodzę z niemagicznej rodziny?

Severus miał ochotę się zaśmiać, ale niestety nie pamiętał, jak to się robi (o ile w ogóle kiedyś potrafił). Mroczna legenda snuła się za nim niczym dodatkowy cień, mimo że od lat nie zrobił nic, co podtrzymywałoby ją przy życiu. Pomijając dręczenie uczniów i współpracowników, ponure snucie się korytarzami i nieświadome sianie powszechnej grozy. Nad tym nie umiał zapanować, działo się samo z siebie.

– Szczęśliwie mam już za sobą ten okres życia, kiedy stanowiło to dla mnie problem – odezwał się po chwili. – Wolałbym więcej do tego nie wracać.

– Wybrałeś mnie, bo sądziłeś, że jestem słaba – zarzuciła mu Charity, odkrywszy w sobie nowe pokłady siły i przekory. – Chciałeś mnie wystraszyć i zdominować, żebym kłamała i udawała przed dyrektorem, że lekcje tańca się odbywają, chociaż wcale tak nie będzie. Mam rację?

– W zasadzie... Tak – przyznał, rozpierając się wygodniej na krześle i patrząc na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Potrafię wyczuć słabe ogniwo, mam dodatkowy zmysł.

– Chyba nieco się stępił przez lata. Nie zamierzam kłamać. I nauczę cię tańczyć, skoro muszę... profesorze – poprawiła się, gdy straciła nieco impet, a brwi wpatrzonego w nią Snape'a niemal złączyły się nad czołem, tak bardzo się zmarszczył.

Tylko ją straszył. Po krótkiej chwili napięcia uniósł dłonie i udał, że bije brawo.

– No, panno Burbage. A można wiedzieć, jak mnie pani do tego zmusi?

– Coś wymyślę.

– Zatem proszę usiąść, bo jeszcze się pani zmęczy w trakcie. – Ponownie wskazał jej krzesło.

Jakaś nuta w jego głosie musiała zabrzmieć zachęcająco, a przynajmniej dość pokojowo, aby przełamać jej opór. Zajęła miejsce w pobliżu, ale rozsądnie pozostawiła między nimi jedno wolne krzesło. Odetchnęła ciężko, jakby stoczyła ciężką bitwę. Kto wie, może przez cały ten czas wstrzymywała oddech?

Długo siedzieli w ciszy. Severusowi to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej dopóki cały Hogwart sądził, że ćwiczy walca, nikt go nie szukał ani niczego od niego nie chciał. Pozwolił, aby jego myśli dryfowały swobodnie, oplatając się wokół tysiąca nieistotnych rzeczy: zadań domowych, esejów, eliksirów... Zapasów ginących z jego prywatnego magazynku. Jutrzejszego śniadania. Lewego przedramienia, które coraz częściej odczuwał...

Jakby zbierało się na nawałnicę.

Charity jednak źle tolerowała ciszę. Siedziała wprawdzie prosto i grzecznie, ale nie spokojnie. Nie rozumiała, co się dzieje, ale bała się wyjść. Może uznała, że to test? Albo nie ufała swoim nogom na tyle, aby spróbować przemaszerować taki kawał drogi do drzwi pod szacującym okiem mistrza eliksirów. Co jakiś czas zerkała na niego dyskretnie, mając nadzieję, że tego nie zauważy. Przygryzała wargę, wierciła się... Czuła wewnętrzny przymus, by jak najszybciej przerwać milczenie. Bez względu na konsekwencje.

– Zupełnie tego nie rozumiem – odważyła się wreszcie. – Przecież pan... Ty... – Pogubiła się w tytułach.

– Możesz mówić mi po imieniu, Charity. Pracujemy razem.

– Sam masz mugolskie korzenie.

Zirytowałby się, gdyby nie przewidział podobnego rozwoju wypadków.

– Kto ci powiedział? Pomfrey? Trelawney? Dumbledore?

– Aurora.

– Oczywiście!

– Więc to prawda?

– Częściowo.

– I byłeś... I służyłeś... – jąkała się Burbage, którą wprost rozpierała ciekawość. – Jemu.

– Cóż, można powiedzieć, że było to postępowanie psychologicznie uzasadnione.

– Psychologicznie? – powtórzyła jak echo.

– Wychowałaś się w mugolskim domu, Charity. Nie słyszałaś o psychologii? Nie podbierałaś mamie babskich pisemek z obowiązkowym kącikiem porad?

– Wiem, czym jest psychologia – broniła się, urażona jego kpiącym tonem. – I pedagogika. Skończyłam uniwersytet... Po drugiej stronie.

– O! – zdziwił się uprzejmie. – Z lepszym skutkiem niż Hogwart?

– W szkole nigdy mnie nie lubiłeś.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Mam oko do talentów, ty żadnego nie wykazywałaś. I nie starałaś się dostatecznie, bo byłaś zbyt leniwa. Uznałem, że szkoda mojego czasu.

– To dość surowa ocena.

– Jestem surowym nauczycielem. Nie każdy może być mistrzem, a na pewno nie każdy powinien. Przynajmniej możesz sobie pogratulować, że jesteś jedyną osobą o odpowiednich kwalifikacjach do nauczania dzieci i młodzieży. Chociaż zdobyta po mugolskiej stronie wiedza raczej ci się tutaj nie przydaje.

– Dlaczego nie? – zdziwiła się ponownie i znowu tak autentycznie, że nigdy nie zdołałaby tego udać.

Severus westchnął. W całym zamku trafiła się przynajmniej jedna nauczycielka z powołania, doprawdy urocze.

– Chyba wystarczy na dziś. Zrobiło się późno – zauważył, podnosząc się z miejsca.

Zamyślona Charity, która chyba nadal zastanawiała się nad jego ostatnią uwagą, skinęła głową.

– Dobranoc.

– A jeżeli jutro ktoś zapyta o te lekcje... Co powiesz? – Snape postanowił na koniec wybadać grunt.

– Myślę, że odpowiem, iż robimy postępy.

Gdy ich oczy się spotkały, Severus odniósł wrażenie, że Charity patrzy na niego jakoś inaczej. I wcale mu się to nie spodobało. Kobiety bywały kłopotliwe, lepiej było z nimi nie zadzierać.

– Jutro o tej samej porze, profesorze?

– Sprawdzę w swoim kalendarzu.

„I przy odrobinie szczęście wcześniej trafi mnie szlag", dodał łaskawie już tylko w myślach.

* * *

Było bardzo późno, gdy Severus dotarł do swoich osobistych kwater, a mimo to zastał pod drzwiami trzy specjalne przesyłki. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle siedzieli rządkiem pod ścianą i wyglądali doprawdy żałośnie. No, może poza Malfoyem. Członkowie tej rodziny nawet podczas największych życiowych kryzysów zdawali się jarzyć subtelnym blaskiem skończonej arystokracji. To pewnie kwestia włosów.

Draco dostrzegł mistrza eliksirów jako pierwszy (niewielki sukces, biorąc pod uwagę konkurencję w osobach Crabbe'a i Goyle'a) i od razu skoczył do pionu.

– Jest problem, profesorze.

– Zamieniam się w słuch, panie Malfoy.

Obstawiał coś trywialnego: brak gęsich wątróbek podczas wieczornego posiłku, brak lawendowego mydła w męskiej łazience, brak czerwonego dywan w kiblu...

Przeliczył się.

– Czy wie pan, jak zmusić dziewczynę, żeby poszła z kimś na bal? – zapytał całkiem poważnie młody Malfoy.

Kurwa mać.

To był jedyny sensowny komentarz, jaki Severus Snape zdołał wykrzesać z siebie na szybko.


	6. I nagle Luna?

_Say do you remember  
Dancing in September  
Never was a cloudy day  
_(Earth, Wind And Fire – _September_ )

* * *

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle siedzieli (nierównym pod względem wzrostu i budowy) rządkiem w gabinecie profesora Snape'a i wyglądali jak kompletne cielęta. Crabbe i Goyle nawet bardziej niż zwykle. I nawet bardziej jakby zjedli owe cielęta. Wielokrotnie.

Severus miał ochotę wyć i walić pięściami w biurko, a mógł jedynie ciężko westchnąć.

– Po pierwsze – ostatecznie postanowił uderzyć w nuty pedagogiczne – dziewczyny się nie zmusza, dziewczynę się prosi. Na bal – dodał na wszelki wypadek, żeby żaden z nich nie poprosił (nie daj Salazarze!) o coś innego. Chociaż chyba byli na to jeszcze za młodzi...

Malfoy wiercił się na krześle.

– A jeśli powie „nie"?

– To pyta się następną – niemal jęknął w udręczeniu Snape.

– A jeśli jest tylko jedna?

– Proszę mi wierzyć, panie Malfoy. Zawsze znajdą się inne.

„W tym problem", uzupełnił w myślach. W ostatnich dniach przekonał się wszak na własnej skórze, czym jest klęska urodzaju...

– Tak, tyle to sam wiem – niecierpliwił się Draco. – A co, jeśli tylko jedna jest właściwa?

Severus wyjątkowo zrezygnował z postawy sztywnego, wyniosłego Nietoperza. Nastoletnie problemy zbytnio obciążyły mu barki, toteż przygarbił się i oparł głowę na dłoni, zerkając na młodzież z ukosa.

– Panie Malfoy, być może nie jestem ekspertem, ale optymistycznie prognozuję, że panna Parkinson raczej przyjmie zaproszenie.

Malfoy rzucił mu takie spojrzenie, że biedny mistrz eliksirów poczuł się niczym skarcony skrzat domowy. Pieprzeni arystokraci!

– Stać mnie na więcej – oświadczył wyniośle Draco.

Profesor Snape zrozumiał, że jest znacznie gorzej, niż dotąd przypuszczał. Niezwłocznie sięgnął do górnej szuflady biurka po specjalny aerozol. Zaopatrzył się w niego, gdy tylko usłyszał, że do Hogwartu przybywa delegacja z Beauxbatons. Przesunął specyfik w stronę uczniów.

– Stosować rano przed wyjściem z dormitorium i powtarzać w miarę potrzeby po każdym przypadkowym spotkaniu. Powinno pomóc.

– Co to takiego? – Oczy Draco zaświeciły się niebezpiecznie.

Nie spodziewał się, że pójdzie tak łatwo, a tymczasem odpowiedzią na wszystkie jego problemy okazał się po prostu... sprej na laski!

– Środek błyskawicznie łagodzący wszeteczny wpływ wili, panie Malfoy.

– Błe! – Niewdzięczny uczeń odepchnął od siebie ze wstrętem aerozol. – A już zdecydowanie stać mnie na więcej niż baba skrzyżowana z jakimś magicznym zwierzakiem. Dziękuję bardzo.

– Więc o kogo chodzi, panie Malfoy? O pannę Granger?

– Banał – odrzekł dziedzic z taką miną, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować profesorowi na buty. – I mezalians.

Severus przewrócił oczami i uznając bezprzedmiotowość dyskusji, zaczął się podnosić z krzesła, by uprzejmie wskazać namolnej smarkaterii drzwi.

– Zresztą, chodzi wyłącznie o to „jak" – wykręcał się dalej Malfoy wyniosłym tonem, który wprost sugerował, że jest to jego prywatna sprawa, a do tego tajemnica, i profesor Snape nawet zaprzęgiem rozpędzonych hipogryfów nie zdoła wyciągnąć z niego imienia upatrzonej kandydatki. – „Kto" nie jest już tak bardzo istotne...

– Pomyluna – rzucił dokładnie w tym samym momencie Crabbe.

Albo Goyle.

Ponieważ zawsze występowali razem – ewentualnie z naddatkiem w postaci Malfoya – Severus nigdy nie nauczył się ich rozróżniać. Nie miał zresztą motywacji. Jeżeli podczas ustnej odpowiedzi Crabbe dostał trolla, Goyle najprawdopodobniej zasługiwał na taką samą ocenę. Wystarczyło po prostu wpisać ją w dwa miejsca w dzienniku i usprawnić sobie pracę.

– Panna Lovegood – powtórzył powoli Snape, delektując się słodką zemstą za wszystkie wcześniejsze spojrzenia i arystokratyczny ton przeznaczony dla skrzatów domowych. – Intrygujące.

– To NIEISTOTNE – warknął Draco, konsumowany przez ceglasty rumieniec. – Problem w tym, JAK to zrobić. Może mógłby nam pan coś doradzić, profesorze? Chyba miał pan w życiu jakieś...

– Bale? – podrzucił łaskawie Severus, gdy dopełnienie tego zdania ociągało się z przybyciem.

– Kobiety – dokończył młody Malfoy, znacznie podkręcając dramatyzm sytuacji.

Mistrz eliksirów potrzebował całej swojej tytanowej woli, by nie oszaleć. Ani nie osiwieć. Nie wyskoczyć oknem. I nie zacząć ciskać Crucistusów w uczniów.

Za jakie grzechy, kurwa mać?! Klątwa, śmiertelna klątwa na głowy Dumbledore'a, Croucha seniora i Knota za cały ten debilny bal!

Malfoy, Crabbe i Goyle nadal siedzieli przed nim w rządku i przewiercali go bazyliszkowym wzrokiem. Snape uświadomił sobie, że milczał odrobinę zbyt długo...

Draco był bystry. Przyplątał się pod gabinet mistrza eliksirów w momencie wyższej desperacji, ale teraz powoli docierało do niego, że prawdopodobnie popełnił strategiczny błąd w wyborze mentora. Bo co o _tych sprawach_ mógł wiedzieć Severus Snape, człowiek o niepewnej orientacji i jeszcze mniej pewnych preferencjach... Które prawdopodobnie skręcały gdzieś w ciemne rejony nekrofilii, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę wszystkie te wypchane stworzenia i martwe preparaty w formalinie, którymi tak chętnie się otaczał.

Rumieniec na twarzy Malfoya przygasł i smarkacz ponownie uśmiechał się tak, że Severus miał ochotę skoczyć do Malfoy Manor i dać w mordę Lucjuszowi. Wszak nie będzie bił dzieci za winy ojców.

Przemyślawszy sobie to wszystko, Severus postanowił skrócić poradę do niezbędnego minimum i błyskawicznie wypchnąć gówniarzy za drzwi gabinetu, zanim całkiem rozpracują jego prywatne życie.

– Panna Lovegood jest od pana rok młodsza, panie Malfoy, czyż nie? – powiedział powoli. – Zatem zaproszenie od starszego ucznia to jej jedyna szansa, aby w ogóle znaleźć się na tym balu. Nie wiem, jak pan, ale ja nie widzę w tym optymistycznym scenariuszu miejsca na odmowę.

* * *

– I co? Jak poszło?

Sinistra omal nie staranowała Severusa, gdy próbowała przedźwigać w chudych ramionach wielki stos książek z jednego końca biblioteki na drugi. Odsunął się i przepuścił ją z nieobecną miną.

– Hm?

Snape zawędrował do świątyni wiedzy, ponieważ pomyślał przelotnie, że po przygodzie z Draco i jego obstawą powinien być może zaczerpnąć ewentualnie jakiejś konkretnej (najlepiej estetycznie wydrukowanej i ujętej w praktyczne podpunkty) wiedzy na temat problemów dorastającej młodzieży. Dopiero gdy przekroczył próg biblioteki, przypomniał sobie, że zasadniczo gówno go to wszystko obchodzi (tak jak nie obchodziło, kiedy sam był nastolatkiem). Dlatego stał teraz na środku pomieszczenia jak ciołek, zastanawiając się, co ze sobą zrobić.

Aurora tymczasem ułożyła księgi na szerokim blacie, tuż przed ostrym nosem Irmy Pince, która z marsową miną zanotowała coś na długim pergaminie. Wywnioskował, że przeprowadzają pobieżną inwentaryzację zbioru podręcznego, co zdarzało się zwykle na początku i pod koniec roku szkolnego. Dyrektor uznał jednak, iż trzeba dodatkowo obejrzeć zbiór pod kątem przydatności podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Strata czasu. Snape był przekonany, że żaden z tych matołów nawet nie zajrzy do biblioteki. No, może pomijając pannę Granger, która – Severus mógł się założyć – rozwiąże bezinteresownie wszystkie zagadki za Pottera.

– Jak było wczoraj na lekcji tańca? – doprecyzowała Aurora, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

Westchnął. I jęknął.

– Nie wiem, co masz na myśli.

Nauczycielka astronomii już otwierała usta, żeby mu to uprzejmie wyjaśnić, ale szybko je zamknęła i uśmiechnęła się domyślnie.

– Aha. Rano Charity też nie chciała nam nic powiedzieć. A fakt, że sam nie pojawiłeś się na śniadaniu, tylko dodał całej sprawie pikanterii.

– Miałem ważne sprawy.

– A ona cały czas się rumieniła...

Sinistra przewiercała go ciekawskim spojrzeniem, Severus udawał, że tego nie widzi, a Pince chrząkała z dezaprobatą. Wydawała się obrażona.

– Aur, daj spokój – nie wytrzymał w końcu Snape.

– No co? Jestem tylko ciekawa.

Mrugnęła do niego, po czym ruszyła po kolejną partię książek. Gdy ponownie go mijała, przygięta ciężarem niemal do podłogi, odruchowo chwycił kilka pozycji z samej góry i zaproponował pomoc. Znał się na katalogowaniu. Robił to setki razy.

Bibliotekarka warknęła wrogo pod nosem.

– Te taneczne... korepetycje to moja prywatna sprawa – kontynuował z naciskiem Severus, zwracając się do zakurzonej i wymiętej Aurory.

Jakimś cudem powstrzymał się od poprawienia jej przekrzywionej tiary, ale za to wygładził własne, nieskazitelne szaty.

– Nie tak prywatna, jak byś chciał, to pewne. Wszyscy będą o tym gadać. Minerwie się to bardzo nie podobało.

– A co ona ma do tego?

– Gryfoni zawsze mają głos, zapomniałeś? Na pewno będzie miała dużo do powiedzenia, tylko poczekaj.

Zafochana pani Pince nie wtrącała się do wymiany zdań. Odhaczyła książki na długiej liście, po czym zaczęła uważnie oglądać każdą z nich, jakby spodziewała się, że lada moment wybuchnie.

– Wandale – syczała, jeśli zauważyła zagięty róg, rysę na obwolucie lub, nie daj Merlinie!, notatki na marginesach. Następnie odstawiała wybrane pozycje na jeden z trzech mniejszych stoliczków oznaczających kolejno: stan zadowalający; czyszczenie; naprawa i/lub oprawa.

Aurora w tym czasie powędrowała już z powrotem do regału, a Snape podreptał za nią. Widać było, że coś mu leży na wątrobie, ale bystra nauczycielka wolała nie pytać. Mistrz eliksirów był na tyle przekorny, że w wypadku okazania odrobiny zainteresowania potrafił zamknąć się na amen. Z kolei zostawiony w spokoju czasem coś wypaplał.

– Aur... Chciałbym cię o coś zapytać.

Spojrzała na niego i wybuchła śmiechem.

– Ale masz minę! Tylko mi nie mów, że po tym wszystkim chcesz zaprosić mnie na bal.

Prawie go spłoszyła, jednak musiał być wyjątkowo zdesperowany, bo tylko przewrócił oczami.

– Oczywiście, że nie! Chciałbym wiedzieć, czy... Czy miewasz czasem problemy z uczniami?

– Hm. – Sinistra spokojnie przeglądała książki na półkach, przekrzywiając głowę i mrużąc oczy. – Nie jestem opiekunką domu... Ani tym bardziej czyjąś ulubioną czy zaufaną nauczycielką. Nawet jeśli uczniowie mają jakieś kłopoty, to nikt z tym do mnie nie przychodzi. Może pogadaj z Filiusem? Tylko musisz być bardziej konkretny, bo „problemy" to nie jest coś, z czego słynie Ravenclaw. To raczej wasza ślizgońska działka.

– Nie mówię o rzucaniu na Gryfonów Imperiusa w kiblu. Z tym bym sobie poradził. Chodzi raczej o...

– Aha?

Aurora wpatrywała się w niego, jednocześnie drapiąc po nosie (pewnie z powodu uczulenia na kurz) i przy okazji rozmazując po twarzy atrament, którym jak zwykle miała utytłane palce. Widząc ten obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, Severus w ogóle nie mógł się skupić. Wyciągnął z kieszeni chusteczkę i podał koleżance, na migi pokazując, co powinna z nią zrobić.

Spojrzała na niego krzywo.

– Serio?

– Nie lubię niechlujstwa.

– Sev, ty nikogo i niczego nie lubisz. To o co chodzi z tymi uczniami?

– Nieważne.

Prychnął, zamiótł kurz przydługą i zbyt obszerną nauczycielską szatą, po czym szybko się wycofał. Ponieważ jednak coś nadal nie dawało mu spokoju, zanim zniknął, rzucił jeszcze gdzieś w powietrze i bez wyraźnie zaznaczonego adresata:

– I uważaj na tę Lovegood, dobrze? Nigdy nie wiadomo, co takiej strzeli do łba.

Aurora zaśmiała się bezgłośnie, chowając jego chusteczkę do rękawa, i spokojnie wróciła do katalogowania ksiąg.

* * *

Dzień był długi i nudny, podobnie lekcje, ale to akurat nic nowego. Severus spędził go głównie na unikaniu uprzejmie zainteresowanych jego życiem kolegów i koleżanek po fachu. Sinistra tradycyjnie miała rację – lekcje tańca budziły w ludziach najgorsze instynkty. Profesor Snape nieustannie czuł na sobie wścibskie spojrzenia i już niemal słyszał pytania, które jednak szczęśliwie nie padały. Zawsze w ostatniej chwili udawało mu się (z wrodzonym wdziękiem) zniechęcić upierdliwego rozmówcę do podjęcia intymnej konwersacji.

Wieczorem Severus stwierdził, że aby spłukać z siebie wszystkie emocje minionego dnia, nie wystarczy miniaturowy prysznic stanowiący standardowe wyposażenie profesorskiej kwatery. Na ramię narzucił ręcznik, pod pachę wcisnął piżamę i ruszył do współdzielonej nauczycielskiej łazienki. Korzystał z niej rzadko, bo odrzucała go sama idea przesiadywania w wannie, która widziała już wcześniej tyle innych, nagich części ciała, ale tym razem był zdesperowany. Potrzebował długiej, gorącej kąpieli – i to już.

Dotarł na miejsce, chwycił za klamkę, otworzył drzwi i...

Zamarł na progu.

Zamknął oczy.

Zamknął drzwi.

Wycofał się ostrożnie i oparł o ścianę, oddychając ciężko.

– Batszebo, to męska łazienka – powiedział słabo, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. Obawiał się, że już nigdy nie uda mu się wykasować z pamięci tego, co zobaczył. – Damska znajduje się w zachodnim skrzydle.

„Bardzo, bardzo daleko stąd, by nikomu nie przyszło do głosy nic głupiego", dodał w myślach, bo koncepcje „niestosowności" czy „niemoralności" były kompletnie obce profesor Babbling. Zapewne zabrakło o nich informacji na starobabilońskich glinianych tabliczkach lub pokrytych sanskryckim maczkiem liściach palmowych.

– Ojej, przepraszam! – zaśpiewała tonem balansującym na granicy kopulacyjnego chichotu... A przynajmniej wstrząśnięty Severus tak to zinterpretował. – Ale możesz do mnie dołączyć, jeśli chcesz.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Na pewno? Jest dość miejsca dla dwojga.

Głos Batszeby rozległ się podejrzane blisko niego, dlatego mistrz eliksirów zareagował instynktownie. Zablokował drzwi do łazienki całym wątłym ciałem, zanim rozwiązła miłośniczka koedukacyjnych kąpieli zdążyła je otworzyć.

– Batszebo, czy jesteś... przyodziana?

– To raczej nieprecyzyjne pytanie.

– W cokolwiek?

– Nie.

Klamka poruszyła się, Batszeba silniej naparła na drzwi. Severus pchnął je z drugiej strony. Nadal nie otworzył oczu.

– Więc nie wychodź stamtąd, dopóki czegoś na siebie nie narzucisz.

– Zapomniałam koszulki – odezwała się kusząco i nagle ciężkie drewniane wrota wydały się Snape'owi o wiele za cienkie.

– Wezwij skrzata. Przypominam również, że drzwi łazienki zostały wyposażone w zamek. Bądź łaskawa z niego skorzystać.

– Dobrze, aczkolwiek uważam, że robisz z igły widły, Severusie. Wody jest dość... Napuściłam już całą wannę.

– Nie wątpię – mruknął bardzo cicho Snape, po raz ostatni dociskając drzwi łazienki.

Po chwili ku swojej wielkiej uldze usłyszał ponownie plusk wody i Babbling nucącą coś w bliżej niesklasyfikowanym języku. Zamka jednak nie przekręciła, czekając zapewne na kolejną ofiarę.

Severus wykonał w tył zwrot, klnąc na czym świat stoi, ale głównie na siebie, swoje głupie pomysły i koedukacyjne ośrodki edukacyjne, w których żaden szanujący się mężczyzna nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Kąpiel, wanna, płyn do kąpieli w dziesięciu smakach – też coś! Widać, czym się kończą burżujskie zapędy. Trzeba było poprzestać na chłoszczyść...

– Severusie?

Z pokoju nauczycielskiego wyjrzała Septima Vector. Prawdopodobnie na korytarz wywołało ją wściekłe tupanie Snape'a, który w szlafroku (i samych gaciach pod spodem) nie czuł się komfortowo i nie miał jakoś ochoty sunąć bezszelestnie szkolnymi korytarzami niczym pieprzone dzieci nocy.

– Znowu to zrobiła? – odgadła nauczycielka numerologii. – Ta kobieta ma szczególną obsesję na punkcie kąpieli.

– Nomen omen, co?

Mistrz eliksirów wyszedł z cienia. Wciąż z ręcznikiem na ramieniu i piżamą pod pachą. Kąciki ust Vector lekko drgnęły. Na szczęście nie należała do istot chichoczących, jednak Severus na wszelki wypadek zacisnął mocniej pasek od szlafroka.

Niestety, nie chodziło o szlafrok.

– Nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam cię w kucyku – zauważył Septima swoim zwykłym tonem analizy matematycznej.

Dopiero gdy to powiedziała, Snape uświadomił sobie, co ją tak rozbawiło. Pospiesznie rozpuścił włosy, by mogły ponownie zawisnąć smętną kurtyną po bokach jego twarzy.

– Lepiej?

– Znacznie. Ze związanymi włosami wyglądasz tragicznie.

– Dziękuję za szczerość. Sprawdzasz testy o tej godzinie? Aż tak dobrze nam nie płacą.

Vector sprawiała wrażenie nieco zakłopotanej.

– Nie... Ja właściwie...

– Grasz w szachy.

Nie musiał pytać ani zgadywać. Genialna Septima należała do niewiast cudownie nieskomplikowanych, a dyrektor kiedyś w przypływie inwencji wstawił do pokoju nauczycielskiego komplet czarodziejskich szachów wyjątkowej urody. Wystarczyło dodać dwa do dwóch, bo nauczycielka numerologii szczególnie umiłowała sobie wszelkiego rodzaju gry i łamigłówki.

– Nie mogłam spać, a to niezły trening dla umysłu.

– Zgadzam się. Pozwolisz, że rzucę okiem?

– Nawet dwoma.

Cokolwiek zakłopotana Vector przepuściła go w drzwiach. Severus swobodnie rozrzucił po pomieszczeniu kąpielowe utensylia (z wyjątkiem szlafroka, który szybkim zaklęciem transmutował w szatę, na wypadek, gdyby ktoś ich przyłapał; miał już dość problemów spowodowanych plotkami), po czym powędrował prosto do stolika przy oknie.

– Hm – mruknął, podparłszy głowę na dłoni i oceniwszy pobieżnie rozmieszczenie pionków. – Zapędziłaś czarne w kozi róg.

– Jakoś nie mam do nich serca.

– Ale bitwa nie jest jeszcze skończona.

Niby od niechcenia przesunął wieżę po planszy.

Septimie zaświeciły się oczy.

– Możemy zagrać od nowa, jeśli masz ochotę.

– Nie, lubię wyzwania.

Zaciekawiona nauczycielka skinęła głową i usiadła naprzeciwko niego. A zaraz potem szybko się podniosła i zdjęła z krzesła swoją przygniecioną tiarę. Snape dobrze znał ten wyraz twarzy – niby nieobecny, ale jednak skupiony. Pamiętał go jeszcze ze szkoły.

Partia trwała długo. Jakieś dwie godziny później Severus usłyszał, że Batszeba Babbling wreszcie ukończyła wieczorną toaletę i ruszyła w drogę powrotną do swoich kwater... czy gdziekolwiek tym razem zaniesie ją los. Skoczył na równe nogi i na wszelki wypadek zablokował drzwi pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdyby ów los jakimś nieszczęśliwym przypadkiem wybrał akurat ten kierunek. Miał serdecznie dość nauczycielki starożytnych run i niemiłe przeczucie, że już do końca świata będzie w panice zamykać oczy na jej widok. Niech szlag trafi wszystkie wyuzdane stare ciotki!

Septima nie nudziła się ani nie męczyła, chyba nie była do tego fizycznie zdolna. Każdy swój ruch analizowała w nieskończoność. Bez wątpienia była mądra, ale brakowało jej lotności umysłu. Tego nie dało się wszak wyuczyć z książek. Severusa nie drażniła powolność rozgrywki, wręcz przeciwnie. Relaksował się po traumatycznych przeżyciach. Wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i odruchowo spróbował poczęstować nimi Vector.

– Nie palę.

– No tak, jesteś grzeczną dziewczynką.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Nigdy nie opuściłaś szkoły, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że tak – odpowiedziała spokojnie i bez emocji Septima, która rzeczywiście nic nie rozumiała. – Przecież ją skończyłam. Inaczej nie pozwoliliby mi uczyć.

– Skończyłaś, a w następnym semestrze wróciłaś jako nauczycielka.

– Nie tak od razu...

– Nie? – Snape marszczył brwi, wpatrując się w pionki na szachownicy, a mimo to słuchał uważnie.

– Byłam na rocznym stypendium w Beauxbatons.

– Czyli... w innej szkole?

Usta drgnęły mu niemal niezauważalnie. Musnął palcem królową, jednak po namyśle poruszył się pionkiem. Naprawdę nie lubił kobiet.

– A co w tym złego? – zapytała z absolutną niewinnością Vector.

– Nic – odpowiedział, w myślach dodając: „I wszystko".

– Nie podobało mi się.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zgodził się z nią Severus, nadludzkim wysiłkiem panując nad twarzą. Nawet on, mimo rozmaitych życiowych komplikacji, zdążył się lepiej rozejrzeć po świecie niż biedna Septima. Nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy wybierali podobnie nudną egzystencję z własnej woli.

– Nie spędzam w Hogwarcie całego życia – broniła się nauczycielka numerologii, gdy wreszcie poczuła, że coś jest nie tak. – Czasami nadzoruję wycieczki do Hogsmeade. Ale nie przepadam za tym.

– Jak każdy. Nigdy nie biorę wtedy dyżuru.

– I pozwalają ci?

– Nie wiem. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Gdy po mnie przychodzą, nie otwieram drzwi. Grasz na zwłokę? – Przyszpilił ją nagle wzrokiem.

– Ja... Nie...

– Twój ruch, Septimo.

Ostatecznie Severus również zrezygnował z papierosa i schował paczkę z powrotem do kieszeni. Nie chciał psuć atmosfery... A poza tym Dumbledore na pewno by coś wyczuł i po raz kolejny zaprosił go na pogadankę. Mistrz eliksirów uzbierał już całą kolekcję ulotek na temat leczenia uzależnień (tudzież towarzyszących im chorób – bogato ilustrowanych), którą pieczołowicie przechowywał w albumie i w wolnych chwilach opatrywał chmurkami z sarkastycznymi notatkami.

– Wiesz, że Minerwa szukała cię cały dzień? – odezwała się ponownie Vector znad planszy, która stawała się coraz bardziej pusta. – Pytała o ciebie chyba przy każdym posiłku.

– Mogła po prostu zejść do lochów.

– Na pewno to zrobi, jeżeli znowu się nie pokażesz.

– Pomyślę o tym.

Gdyby Snape nie oszukał, wykorzystując moment jej nieuwagi, partia szachów spokojnie mogłaby ciągnąć się do śniadania, a później – po krótkiej przerwie na lekcje – zająć im jeszcze kolejne popołudnie i wieczór. Nie zdążył jednak długo tryumfować ani nawet nacieszyć się sukcesem. Zanim podniósł się z miejsca, Septima wyciągnęła z kieszeni domino.

Spojrzała na niego pytająco.

Severus z powrotem usiadł na krześle.

– A chuj, czemu nie?

* * *

– Obstawiłeś już wynik Turnieju Trójmagicznego?

– Panno Burbage, przypominam, że w jednostkach oświatowych jakiekolwiek gry hazardowe, nie wspominając nawet o zakładach, są surowo wzbronione.

– To nie hazard, tylko niewinna zabawa.

– Tak samo jak pierwszy papieros, pierwszy kieliszek i pierwszy... _tatuaż_. Tymczasem oboje powinniśmy już świetnie zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, dokąd to wszystko prowadzi.

Dając powyższy wykład, Severus Snape opierał się o ścianę sali ćwiczeń fizycznych i głęboko zaciągał chyba trzecim z kolei papierosem. Zjawił się punktualnie na kolejnej lekcji tańca, ale za to w jeszcze gorszym, filozoficzno-gorzkim nastroju, który zbijał z tropu Charity. Odsunęła się nieco i podciągnęła kolana pod brodę. Widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo, siedząc na podłodze... ani w całej tej sytuacji. Gdy Severus mówił, niemal zawsze czynił jakieś dziwne, zawoalowane aluzje, których zazwyczaj nie rozumiała. Celowo ją peszył, straszył i drażnił. Nawet gdy próbowała rozładować atmosferę i zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiać, nic z tego nie wychodziło.

Westchnęła,

– Jak myślisz, na jakim etapie jest Harry z jajkiem? – spróbowała znowu. – Rozwiązał już zagadkę?

– Równie dobrze mógł je usmażyć i zjeść. Nic z tego nie będzie.

– Nie lubisz go, prawda?

– Ani trochę.

– Dlaczego?

Snape zgniótł niedopałek i natychmiast sięgnął po kolejnego papierosa. Zadymiona Charity chętnie by zaprotestowała, ale straciła do tego prawo, gdy pozwoliła mu zapalić po raz pierwszy.

– To lekcje tańca czy terapia? – prychnął.

– W zasadzie taniec może być znakomitą terapią. – Nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa nieoczekiwanie nabrała wiatru w żagle. W dwie sekundy pozbierała się z podłogi i odwróciła w stronę gramofonu. – Gdyby... gdybyś... – Nadal miała problemy ze zwracaniem się do niego wprost i po imieniu. To słodkie. – Gdybyś tylko mi pozwolił...

– Nie.

– Chociaż na moment.

– Ogłuchłaś?

– Bynajmniej. – Charity pozwoliła sobie na krótki moment wściekłości, który przeminął, zanim Snape zdążył go zauważyć i docenić. – Po prostu chcę wykonać swoje zadanie. Miałam nauczyć cię tańczyć, a tymczasem... Sama nie wiem, co właściwie tu robię. Nie pozwoliłeś mi nawet włączyć muzyki.

– Nie lubię muzyki.

– Domyśliłam się.

Doprowadzona na skraj wytrzymałości młoda nauczycielka ruszyła na drugi koniec sali, jak najdalej od kłopotliwego studenta, i zatrzymała się przy gramofonie. Odwróciła się tyłem i udawała, że porządkuje płyty. Snape nic sobie z tego nie robił. Czekał. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma.

– Nie chodzi o to, że jakoś specjalnie przepadam za tańcem – zaczęła, nie sprawiając mu zawodu. Burbage nie znosiła ciszy. – Ale teoretycznie mamy za sobą już trzy lekcje i ludzie zaczynają zadawać pytania. Dopytują o postępy...

– Moim zdaniem robimy znakomite postępy.

– Tak, wiem. – Autentycznie przewróciła na niego oczami. Niesamowite. – I odpadam. Mam dosyć. Nie życzę sobie brać w tym udziału i być maglowana. Wiesz, że Minerwa cię szuka? A do tego jest już nieźle wkurzona. Wszyscy zauważyli, że znikasz na całe dnie i wychodzisz tylko w nocy jak... jak jakiś wampir!

– Kto wie? Może...

– Może nim jesteś? Chciałbyś! Pamiętam te plotki jeszcze ze szkoły. Jakoś nic z nich nie wyszło.

Panna Burbage pyskowała.

Wprawdzie tylko trochę, ale i tak... Hm, no proszę. Wystarczyło na moment poluzować kaganiec. Wszystkim tym babom odbijało, nie było już nadziei na poprawę.

Charity nie potrafiła odpuścić. Wybrała w końcu płytę i bez jego zgody zaczęła majstrować przy gramofonie. Gdy rozległa się muzyka, zdecydowanie nie brzmiała jak walc.

– Może coś nowocześniejszego? – zaproponowała rozpaczliwie.

Zbliżył się tak cicho, że nawet się nie zorientowała. Skradał się jak kot, praktycznie bezgłośnie, niepostrzeżenie. Gdy się odwróciła, Snape stał już tak blisko, że niemal się z nim zderzyła. Odskoczyłaby, ale nie miała gdzie: z przodu mistrz eliksirów, z tyłu sprzęt grający. Została przyszpilona niczym motyl w gablotce, a do tego jeszcze te oczy...

Snape patrzył na nią spokojnie. Biorąc pod uwagę wszystko, co zrobił przy okazji, nie musiał specjalnie inwestować w mimikę – i tak miał ją w szachu. Bo oto mistrz eliksirów jeszcze bardziej się zbliżył i niespodziewanie wyciągnął rękę nad jej ramieniem. Charity wstrzymała oddech. Choć bardzo starała się trzymać nerwy i fantazję na wodzy, wbrew woli już wizualizowała sobie, że Severus kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu (pal sześć, że niewłaściwą rękę na niewłaściwym ramieniu, ale poza nie miała znaczenia – przecież dopiero się uczył, prawda?) albo nawet – niech tam! – obejmuje ją w talii i... (och, kto by pomyślał, że wybrała na lekcję aż tak dobrą muzykę?).

Severus miał jednak za nic niegrzeczne fantazje młodych nauczycielek i nie zamierzał robić niczego podobnie idiotycznego. Sięgnął nad ramieniem Charity, żeby zgasić niedopałek na tubie gramofonu, a następnie bezczelnie wrzucić go do środka. Uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, doskonale wiedząc, o czym wcześniej myślała, odwrócił się i wyszedł bez słowa.

Charity zaczęła oddychać dopiero jakieś trzy godziny później.

Ojej.


	7. Minerwa

_Come a little bit closer  
_ _You're my kind of man  
_ _So big and so strong  
_ _Come a little bit closer  
_ _I'm all alone and the night is so long  
_ (Jay and the Americans)

* * *

– To może chociaż rękę?

– Co, proszę?

– Złam mi rękę, Poppy.

– Severusie...

– Mogę prowadzić lekcje z jedną sprawną ręką.

– I tańczyć też.

Mistrz eliksirów stał się ostatnio częstym gościem w skrzydle szpitalnym, chociaż nic mu nie dolegało. Przynajmniej fizycznie, za resztę Pomfrey nie byłaby skłonna poręczyć. Pielęgniarce nie przeszkadzało wprawdzie jego towarzystwo, ale miała już dość słuchania o kolejnych odnóżach, które powinna mu uszkodzić.

– Jesteś kobietą, która nie zna litości, Poppy.

– A ty starym histerykiem, Sev. Słyszałam, że całkiem nieźle ci idzie.

– Błagam. – Snape pochylił się i schował twarz w dłoniach. – Oszczędź mi tego.

– O nie, kochańcu! Sam to zacząłeś – zarzuciła mu ze śmiechem. – Nikt ci nie kazał zaczepiać Charity, a teraz już po ptakach. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, będziesz musiał się z nią ożenić, żeby ocalić jej reputację. A przynajmniej zabrać na ten cholerny bal.

Snape uniósł wysoko brwi w wyrazie bezbrzeżnego zdumienia.

– Słucham?

– Dwa razy w tygodniu zamykasz się z nią sam na sam w sali prób. Bez przyzwoitki. Kto wie, co tam wyprawiacie... Różni ludzie mogą sobie pomyśleć różne rzeczy.

– Chyba stare, przygłupie babska.

– To bez znaczenia. Wpadłeś jak śliwka w kompot, Sev.

Poppy znów była górą, i nawet się przy tym nie spociła. Obrażony mistrz eliksirów wyburczał coś pod nosem i zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

– Oj, daj spokój! – Pielęgniarka walnęła pięścią stół, aż lekko nagiął się ku podłodze. – Żartuję sobie. Chcesz papierosy? Skonfiskowałam jakiemuś dzieciakowi, ale są dla mnie za słabe. Musi mocno poniewierać, inaczej nic niewiele poczuję.

Severus nie dał się przekupić. Wyprostował się na całą wysokość, zadzierając nos aż do sufitu, i majestatycznie podryfował do wyjścia.

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie satysfakcjonuje mnie poziom usług medycznych oferowanych w tym przybytku.

Jeżeli chciał ją jeszcze bardziej zirytować, osiągnął sukces.

– Sev, na Merlina, ogarnij się, dobra? – wypaliła o wiele agresywniej niż zazwyczaj. Po prostu całkiem straciła do niego cierpliwość. – Poluzuj nieco ten starokawalerski gorset i zabaw się trochę. Co ci szkodzi? Jesteś młodym facetem, nie?

– Zbytek łaski – prychnął, nie zatrzymując się.

– Weź jakąś laskę na balety, którąkolwiek z nich, bo i tak nie mają wielkiego wyboru. Wlej w nią więcej wina, niż nakazuje rozsądek, potem zabierz do kwatery i... Sam najlepiej wiesz, co zrobić. To nauczycielki, na poczciwą Helgę! Nie mają wielkich oczekiwań. A jeżeli rano dopadnie was moralniak, to najwyżej przez kilka dni będziecie się mijać na korytarzach ze spuszczonymi głowami, aż wszystko wróci do normy.

Snape odwrócił się i raczył poświęcić jej nieco uwagi, ale bynajmniej nie wydawał się wyprowadzony z równowagi. Patrzył na Poppy całkiem spokojnie, krzywiąc się po swojemu.

– Już tego próbowałem. Nie skończyło się dobrze.

– Ty... Serio? – Pomfrey sama go sprowokowała, a teraz wydawała się lekko wstrząśnięta. – Z kim?!

Nie skomentował. Chwycił za klamkę.

– Która się wyłożyła, Sev? Gadaj, bo nie da mi to spokoju.

Wzruszył ramionami.

I zostawił ją samą z tym problemem.

* * *

– Severus!

Ledwo wyszedł od Poppy, rozpędzona Sinistra wpadła prosto w jego ramiona. Odruchowo złapał ją, zanim boleśnie się od niego odbiła, a później równie szybko i sprawnie wyplątał się z jej rąk.

– Co do diabła?!

– Chyba już wiem, o co chodziło z tymi problematycznymi uczniami. Mogłeś od razu powiedzieć, że w grę wchodzi _dojrzewanie_ – wydyszała autentycznie przerażona. – Dziewczęta! One oszalały! Na dzisiejszej lekcji rozpętało się piekło. Nie wiedziałam, co robić. Odesłałam je do lochów, ale ciebie tam nie było i...

– Slytherin?

– Pansy Parkinson – odpowiedziała Aurora, chwytając go za fraki i ciągnąc za sobą w stronę schodów.

Opierał się tak rozpaczliwie, że praktycznie szorował piętami po wyłożonej kamiennymi płytami podłodze Hogwartu.

– Dawno minęła dziesiąta, a ja nie mam dzisiaj dyżuru. Nie mogę się zajmować uczniami. Piłem.

– Nieważne! – Kręciła głową, nadal wczepiając palce w jego szatę. – Nawet tego nie zauważą, uwierz mi. Musisz z nimi porozmawiać.

Miała przekrzywiony kołnierzyk, rozczochrane włosy i obłęd w oczach. Mógł się tylko domyślać, jaką szkołę życia dały jej dziewczęta z Domu Węża.

– Czekają w gabinecie? – zapytał.

– Mam nadzieję. Zrób coś, Sev, albo sama zacznę w nie ciskać zaklęciami.

– Postaram się... Bo i tak nie trafisz, Aur.

– Chcesz się założyć?

– Nie uprawiam hazardu.

Snape przejął inicjatywę i teraz to on ruszył przodem, nerwowo przegrzebując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co zamaskowałoby zapach alkoholu. Aurora dreptała za nim z garścią miętówek.

– No tak – prychnął.

– Wystarczyło poprosić.

– Jak na niewiastę z głową w chmurach jesteś zaskakująco praktyczna...

– Mam jeszcze wodę kolońską Sybilli. Chcesz?

– Nie, dzięki. Co za dużo, to niezdrowo.

Severus otworzył drzwi gabinetu, puścił ją przodem, po czym na moment zamarł na progu. Nigdy nie czuł się dobrze wśród dorastających dziewczynek, wolał już najazd Hunów.

– Profesorze, żądam interwencji! – Pansy Parkinson wstała z krzesła, skrzyżowała wojowniczo ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na niego z wyższością. Oraz miną smutnego mopsa.

Pieprzeni arystokraci!

Panna Parkinson nie była zbyt urodziwa, chów wsobny uprawiany w czystokrwistych rodzinach najgorzej odbijał się na dziewczynkach. Dlatego jej twarz przypominała przypadkową układankę najbrzydszych genetycznych puzzli, które już przynajmniej od millenium rozpaczliwie domagały się napływu świeżej krwi. Pansy towarzyszyły jej dwie równie skrzywdzone przez los koleżanki ze slytherińskiego tła, które spełniały w przybliżeniu role Grabbe'a i Goyla, tylko używały więcej pudru i zaklęć podkręcających rzęsy. Severus był pewien, że gdzieś w głębi wie, jak się nazywają, ale aktualnie nie miał ochoty sobie przypominać. Zapewne nosiły tak kreatywne imiona jak Millicenta czy Gwendolina, jednak wolał nie strzelać w ciemno.

– Proszę usiąść, panno Parkinson – odezwał się spokojnie, zmierzając do swojego biurka.

– To skandal!

– Nie, to jest krzesło. Niech panna zrobi z niego użytek. O co chodzi? – zapytał chwilę później dla porządku, chociaż mógł się założyć, że ponownie usłyszy jakieś nonsensy na temat balu.

– O Draco! On musi!

Pansy nie mówiła, Pansy wyrzucała z siebie kolejne wykrzykniki popakowane w schludne zestawy od dwóch do dziesięciu. Snape poczuł, że wypił za mało – teraz chętnie wcisnąłby w siebie choćby i wodę kolońską. W poszukiwaniu ratunku zerknął na przyczajoną przy drzwiach Sinistrę. Bezradnie wzruszyła ramionami.

– A konkretniej? – zapytał mistrz eliksirów.

– Draco ma iść ze mną na bal! Niech pan go zmusi!

– Poważnie się obawiam, że ten problem leży poza moją jurysdykcją, panno Parkinson.

– Ale on musi!

Pansy aż nadęła się z oburzenia i wtedy Severus na swoje nieszczęście zauważył, że nie pozapinała wszystkich guzików w górnej części mundurka. Znał kiedyś dziewczynę, która tak robiła, i wolałby jej już nigdy więcej nie spotkać.

– Tatuś mi obiecał, że Draco pójdzie ze mną na bal. Potem dziadek też tak powiedział, a wujek Lucjusz się zgodził.

– Cóż, być może któryś ze wspomnianych dżentelmenów powinien był poinformować o tych ustaleniach pana Malfoya?

Panna Parkinson wcale go nie słuchała.

– A teraz dowiedziałam się, że on zamierza zabrać tę... tę... On musi iść ze mną na bal! Niech pan coś zrobi, w końcu od tego pan jest!

– Pansy. – Aurora postanowiła wkroczyć i wyratować go z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Dosłuchał się w jej tonie współczucia, przecież dobrze wiedziała, jak to jest iść na potańcówkę samotnie. – Czasem zdarza się tak, że...

– Nie wtrącaj się, kobieto! – huknęła na nią dziewczyna.

Severus – wcześniej zaledwie pół na pół niezainteresowany aferą i trochę śpiący – skamieniał.

– Parkinson, przeproś profesor Sinistrę – polecił zimno.

Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nauczycielskie ciotki w typie Aurory z góry miały w szkole przepierdolone. Po prostu gdy ogólny poziom uwspólnionego szacunku do grona pedagogicznego spadał, symultanicznie podskakiwał współczynnik uczniowskiego rozpasania, a na to profesor Snape nie mógł pozwolić. Prędzej czy później ktoś spróbowałby odpyskować jemu, a nie miał specjalnie ochoty znowu oglądać Azkabanu od środka. Nie poświęciłby się aż tak bardzo, by uniknąć balu. Co to, to nie.

Pansy chyba pomyślała, że nie mówi tego poważnie, bo nie zareagowała. Severus nie był jednak w nastroju do żartów.

– Przeproś albo wyjdź.

– Przepraszam – mruknęła pod nosem.

– Głośniej.

– Przepraszam! – Wykrzykniki tryumfalnie powróciły do konwersacji. – Co teraz, panie profesorze? Zrobi pan coś w mojej sprawie? Musi pan coś zrobić! Nie może być tak, że kobiety Slytherinu zostają same, bo jakieś wiedźmy kradną nam najlepsze partie. To pana patriotyczny obowiązek.

Severus zgubił się gdzieś przy „kobietach Slytherinu" i, prawdę powiedziawszy, nie miał sił, by się odnaleźć, a potem jeszcze pójść dalej wzdłuż wzburzonego potoku słów niezbyt lotnej latorośli ludzi, których prywatnie nie znosił, i jeszcze na koniec zmierzyć się ze swoim „patriotycznym obowiązkiem" – cokolwiek miałby w tym wypadku oznaczać. Odchylił się na krześle i niecierpliwie machnął na uczennicę ręką.

– Do dormitorium – polecił. – Spać.

– Ale jak to?!

– Już dawno po ciszy nocnej. Do łóżek, natychmiast.

– I nic pan nie zrobi?!

– Dam szlaban, jeżeli polecenie nie zostanie gorliwie wykonane.

– Z panem profesorem? – ucieszyła się nie wiadomo dlaczego Pansy, ale Severus szybko zgasił jej nadzieje:

– Z panem Filchem.

Odpowiedział mu zbiorowy jęk, jednak żadna z trzech dziewcząt nie raczyła ruszyć arystokratycznej części zadniej.

– Zmienię pana Filcha na profesor McGonagall, jeżeli za pięć minut nie znajdziecie się w dormitorium. Sprawdzę – ostrzegł. – Sio!

– A co z Draco?

– Pomyślę – rzucił na odczepnego, byle tylko pozbyć się smarkatego babińca.

Wreszcie dziewczęta wyszły, choć niechętnie. W zasadzie zwlekały i ociągały się, dopóki Aurora stanowczo nie pomogła im drzwiami. Zatrzasnęła i zdecydowanie zaryglowała drewniane odrzwia gabinetu, jakby się bała, że zawrócą. Możliwe, że przytrzasnęła przy tym jeden czy dwa ślizgońskie mundurki.

– To było intensywne – oceniła.

– Aha.

Severus masował w zamyśleniu lewe przedramię, które znowu zaczęło go mrowić. Najwyraźniej najdrobniejsze wspomnienie o „patriotycznym obowiązku" już na zawsze związano się w jego podświadomości z bólem ręki.

– Ten bal to jakiś koszmar – odezwała się w zamyśleniu Sinistra. – Nie pamiętam, żeby za naszych czasów było aż tak źle. Dzieciaki niedługo zaczną się mordować na korytarzach.

– Albus nigdy na to nie pozwoli.

– Bo zabrakłoby mu par do walca?

– Bo wie, że sprawiłoby mi to przyjemność, a jestem skazany na żywot przepełniony cierpieniem i rozczarowaniami.

– Spróbuj inaczej udekorować ten paskudny gabinet, humor od razu ci się poprawi.

Aurora stała przed nim w tym swoim pensjonarskim ubranku (z tymi swoimi sztywno ukrochmalonymi mankiecikami i kołnierzykami, z tymi swoimi włosami tak gładko ściągniętymi do tyłu i ulizanymi nad czołem, że omal nie dostała wytrzeszczu oczu) i krytycznie rozglądała się po jego wężowatym królestwie.

– Za tobą są drzwi – przypomniał.

– Oj, przestań. – Zgasiła go gestem ręki i stłumionym chichotem. – Wiesz, że Batszeba twierdzi, że idziecie razem na przyjęcie? – poinformowała go podejrzanie radośnie, mrugając zaczepnie.

– Podziękuję. Wiek Batszeby można liczyć w eonach. Chodzą słuchy, że urodziła się jeszcze w starożytnym Rzymie, tylko zapomniała wraz z nim zmierzchnąć i upaść.

Severus nadal w zamyśleniu masował rękę. Robił to na tyle nieostrożnie, że wzbudził czujność Aurory.

– Dobrze się czujesz?

– Tak.

Podeszła jeszcze bliżej i pochyliła się nad nim z zaniepokojoną miną.

– Na pewno?

– Oczywiście, że...

Nauczycielka zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy.

– Nie – przyznał.

Zostawił w spokoju przedramię, ale przedtem starannie obciągnął rękaw szaty, jakby Sinistra naprawdę mogła dostrzec cokolwiek na jego skórze.

– Co się dzieje? – Nie zamierzała ustąpić.

– Nic.

Znowu ostrzegawczo zmrużyła oczy.

Poddał się.

– Czy Sybilla miała ostatnio jakieś interesujące… wizje? – zapytał, pozornie zmieniając temat. Wolał dojść do celu okrężną drogą.

– Jasne. – Aurora nieco się rozluźniła. – W końcu za to jej płacą.

– Chodziło mi o te _inne_ wizje.

Nauczycielka astronomii spuściła wzrok. Odsunęła się od jego biurka i odwróciła, udając, że nagle zainteresowało ją coś po drugiej stronie pokoju.

– Tak – odezwała się poważnie po dłuższej chwili milczenia. – Sporo. Kilka miesięcy temu, dokładnie pod koniec letniego semestru, Syb miała pewien… epizod. Nie opowiada o nim zbyt chętnie, ale to tym gorzej. Właśnie dlatego tak często opuszcza posiłki w Wielkiej Sali. Tylko skąd miałbyś o tym wiedzieć? Ciebie też nigdy nie ma.

– Jak bardzo jest źle?

Aurora rzuciła mu kolejne czujne spojrzenie przez ramię. Potrafił poznać, że ma mu wiele do powiedzenia i jeszcze więcej do zarzucenia. Niestety, nie miała do tego prawa. Ostatecznie wycofała się i tylko wzruszyła ramionami.

– Szkoda gadać – westchnęła. – Wszyscy jesteśmy spięci, Sev. Dobrze wiesz, czego potrzebujemy, prawda?

Uniósł pytająco brew, udając niewinnie, że nie ma najbledszego pojęcia, czego dotyczyła ta aluzja.

– Chodźmy na wieżę – poprosiła Aurora. Jej oczy rozbłysły jak gwiazdy po drugiej stronie teleskopu. – Nie robiliśmy tego od wieków.

* * *

– Zapraszam, Severusie. Rozgość się, proszę.

McGonagall z impetem otworzyła drzwi gabinetu tuż przed haczykowatym nosem mistrza eliksirów, zanim zdążył zapukać. Bezbłędnie wyczuła swoim kocim zmysłem, że wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru. Postanowił zignorować i drzwi, i wyrażoną przy obiedzie prośbę wicedyrektorki, by łaskawie zajrzał do niej przy najbliższej okazji, a potem spokojnie ruszyć w swoją stronę.

Minerwa była sprytna. Wytrenowała się na bardzo wielu rocznikach Gryffindoru... Nie wypominając nikomu wieku, oczywiście. Czaiła się na niego od wielu dni, próbując zwabić za pomocą wielu pośredników, których nie bez przyjemności olewał. W końcu straciła cierpliwość.

– Czemu zawdzięczam tę rzadką przyjemność? – zapytał Severus jedwabistym głosem, który aż wibrował od żądeł złośliwości.

Zamiótł podłogę długą szatą i łaskawie zasiadł na niewygodnym krześle w jaskini Lwicy. Mrużył oczy, by nie przyglądać się zbyt uważnie schizofrenicznemu wystrojowi, w którym dominował motyw szkockiej kraty.

– Przyznam, że... poproszono mnie o interwencję – zaczęła z namysłem Minerwa, splatając żylaste dłonie na blacie biurka.

– Dyrektor?

– Owszem.

– W jakiej sprawie?

– Severusie, proszę, bez cudowania tym razem. – Przewróciła oczami, po czym poprawiła na głowie tiarę w (co za niespodzianka!) szkocką kratę. – Weź sobie ciasteczko. – Odruchowo podsunęła mu puszkę z herbatnikami, jakby nadal był uczniem, a do tego Gryfonem.

– Nie, dziękuję.

– Nie są zatrute.

– Dbam o uzębienie. Za to chętnie dowiem się, czego oczekuje ode mnie Dumbledore i dlaczego potrzebuje zastępczego kanału przesyłu informacji.

– Bo nie ma już do ciebie siły, to chyba jasne! – warknęła Minerwa, na moment tracąc nad sobą kontrolę. – Dlaczego musisz być tak uparty? Ten bal to tylko zwyczajne szkolne spotkanie, nic wielkiego.

– Z tańcami.

– I co z tego, że z tańcami? – Snape dosłuchał się w głosie Minerwy kolejnych oznak zmęczenia i utraty cierpliwości. – Nogi ci od tego nie odpadną, uwierz mi.

– Mimo wszystko nie chciałbym ryzykować...

– Och, zostaw sobie te głupawe odzywki dla uczniów, ja nie mam czasu! – zirytowała się. – Albus nie wie, jak do ciebie dotrzeć, dlatego poprosił mnie... – Ponieważ Snape spojrzał na nią z gryzącą kpiną, musiała przerwać i doprecyzować: – Tak, akurat mnie. Nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Jak wiesz, nie jest łatwo znaleźć ochotników.

Severus nie wyglądał ani na przekonanego, ani choćby ciut bardziej spolegliwego. Wprost przeciwnie (i paradoksalnie) narastał w nim rosnący lawinowo, ognisty wkurw. Pochylił się nad biurkiem, zbliżając wielki nos do malutkich okularów McGonagall, i wysyczał:

– Odbyliśmy już kiedyś tę rozmowę, pani profesor.

Nie dała po sobie poznać, że pojmuje, o co mu chodzi. Zmusił się, by ciągnąć znacznie spokojniej:

– Dwadzieścia lat temu sprowadziłaś mnie do tego samego gabinetu z tego samego powodu. Powiedziałaś, że dyrektor Dumbledore jest rozczarowany moją postawą, a profesor Slughorn...

 _– Profesor Slughorn – mówiła prawie dwadzieścia lat młodsza Minerwa McGonagall do naburmuszonego nastolatka ze Slytheriniu (prywatnie go nie znosiła, ale obowiązek to obowiązek) – który, jak słyszałam, sam był w młodości mistrzem walca, nie rozumie, jak można nie kochać tańca, stąd też nie ma pojęcia, w jaki sposób z panem rozmawiać, panie Snape._

 _– Sugerowałbym po angielsku – odpyskował – ale ewentualnie może być łacina lub greka._

 _– Slytherin traci dziesięć punktów, panie Snape._

 _– Za tańce?_

 _– Za impertynencję. Czy mogę kontynuować?_

 _Młody Severus wykonał w jej stronę jakiś wymyślny, wielkopański gest, który miał oznaczać przyzwolenie. McGonagall z oburzeniem zmarszczyła zadarty nos._

 _– Dziękuję – rzuciła. – I przypominam, że obecność na przyjęciu jest obowiązkowa. Żadnych wyjątków._

 _Ślizgon siedział przed nią śmiertelnie obrażony, jak to tylko nastolatki potrafią, a uszy niemal mu dymiły z powodu ogromu tłumionej frustracji. Na pewno miał ochotę wygarnąć jej to i owo, ale nie wiedział, jak ubrać to w odpowiednie słowa, żeby nie zarobić szlabanu. Pętały go szkolne zasady, zaciskały się na szyi niczym sznur._

 _– Dlaczego? – zapytał wreszcie._

 _Niby takie podstawowe pytanie, a najwyraźniej do tej pory nikt go nie zadał. Bo dlaczego jakiś tam bal miałby być obowiązkowy?_

 _McGonagall jednak nie miała ochoty czegokolwiek wyjaśniać (albo zadowalające wyjaśnienie zwyczajne nie istniało). Ze zniecierpliwieniem poprawiła na biurku jakieś papiery, po czym spojrzała na niego groźnie._

 _– To nie podlega dyskusji – ucięła na wstępie. – Nie mam czasu na słowne przepychanki, panie Snape. Zaprosiłam pana tutaj tylko w jednym celu, dlatego zapytam wprost. Czy mam spodziewać się kłopotów?_

 _Uczeń wydawał się szczerze zdziwiony nagłym zwrotem w rozmowie. Oczekiwał co najwyżej kolejnej pogadanki o głupim balu, na który wszyscy nauczyciele chcieli go zaciągnąć za uszy, ale najwyraźniej profesor McGonagall miała, jak zwykle zresztą, własne priorytety._

 _Dlatego zinterpretowała milczenie na jego niekorzyść i niezwłocznie przeszła do ataku._

 _– Proszę nie udawać, że nie rozumie pan, o co chodzi. Nie da się ukryć, że w przeszłości zdarzały się już... incydenty pomiędzy Domami Godryka Gryffindora oraz..._

 _– I to moja wina? – prychnął Snape._

 _– Nie wiem, staram się nie oceniać – ciągnęła profesor McGonagall, jakimś cudem utrzymując na wodzy napięte nerwy. – Jak mi zasugerowano, kością niezgody stała się pewna panna, a takie sprawy bywają... – Nie udało jej się dokończyć zdania._

 _Młody Severus Snape wstał._

 _Potem wybuchł jak supernowa._

 _A na koniec dostał szlaban._

 _Niczego nie żałował. W nastoletnich czasach miał o wiele bardziej porywczy temperament._

– Dość żartów, Severusie – odezwała się nieco głośniej Minerwa, przywołując mistrza eliksirów z nieprzyjemnych wspomnień wprost do jeszcze mniej przyjemnej teraźniejszości. – Do balu zostały dwa tygodnie. Koniec ze złośliwościami, unikami i pokrętnymi słowami. Wprawdzie poniekąd rozumiemy z Albusem twoje stanowisko, bo ty zawsze musisz być w kontrze – z oburzenia aż się zapowietrzyła. – Ale nie tym razem. Nie wykręcisz się od Balu Bożonarodzeniowego. Dlatego ogarnij się, z łaski swojej, i zrób, co do ciebie należy. Rozumiemy się?

Snape siedział przed nią nieporuszony i niezainteresowany. Wysłuchał tyrady i nawet brew mu przy tym nie drgnęła. Nic tak bardzo nie irytowało Gryfonów jak absolutny spokój, a Severus miał nerwy ze stali.

– Czy się rozumiemy? – powtórzyła z naciskiem McGonagall.

Była jego przełożoną. Mogła go przymusić, użyć siły, groźby albo wystąpić z pozycji autorytetu, jednak wiedziała, że nic tym nie wskóra. Snape co najwyżej by się ucieszył, bo mógłby znowu zrobić z siebie ofiarę systemu. Łatkę dyskryminowanego Ślizgona, jedynego w całym ciele pedagogicznym organu pochodzącego prosto z cielska Salzara (najpewniej wyrostka robaczkowego, jeśliby pociągnąć tę metaforę nieco dalej, bo zdaniem profesor transmutacji ten dom nie potrafiłby wyprodukować nic naprawdę przydatnego) nosił z jeszcze większą dumą i wprawą niż te wszystkie nietoperzowate szaty, za duże przynajmniej o dwa rozmiary. Minerwa nie miała siły wchodzić z nim w konflikt. Zawsze w takich wypadkach potrafił odwrócić kota ogonem.

A tym razem, jak na złość, nie reagował. Gapił się obojętnie w okno, jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było. Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko papierosa i jakiegoś nudnego czasopisma o eliksirach.

– Profesorze Snape? – nie wytrzymała.

– Muszę to rozważyć.

– Nie, Sev. Poprowadzisz te lekcje tańca, choćbym miała cię zaciągnąć na miejsce za kołnierz, a potem podczepić na sznurkach jak marionetkę.

– To może od razu Imperius?

– Niestety, to zaklęcie nie jest mi bliżej znane. Jak rozumiem, stanowi raczej coś z twojego repertuaru.

Trafiony, poruszony. McGonagall wreszcie udało się wcisnąć właściwy guzik. Severus pochylił się ku niej tak nagle i tak nisko, że omal nie wyrżnął głową w biurko.

– Minerwo, naprawdę zamierzasz wytoczyć przeciwko mnie tak ciężkie i przestarzałe działa? Nie jestem...

– Być może tak, być może nie.

– Zostałem uniewinniony!

– To się okaże. Czasy są ciężkie, nadejdzie moment próby. Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Snape nadal wisiał nad nią jak nietoperz, ale wyraźnie stracił impet. Rzadko zdarzało się, żeby zabrakło mu ciętej riposty, więc Minerwa wykorzystała swoją szansę.

– Udowodnij, że wolisz bawić się z nami, na przyjęciu bożonarodzeniowym, a nie jak podczas ostatnich mistrzostw świata w qudditchu...

– Nie było mnie tam!

– ...na tym waszym balu _maskowym_ – dokończyła nauczycielka transmutacji, znacząco zawieszając głos.

Severus skapitulował. Opadł z powrotem na krzesło z ciężkim westchnieniem.

– No dobsssze – wysyczał. – Poniedziałek, godzina siedemnasta. Może być?

– Pierwsza lekcja tańca dla Slytherinu?

– Tak.

– A kolejne?

– W miarę potrzeby.

– Znakomicie.

McGonagall w końcu się odprężyła, Snape jeszcze bardziej spiął.

– Poproś kogoś o pomoc – dodała łaskawie wicedyrektorka. – Zakładam, że będzie ci potrzebna.

– Bez obaw, znam odpowiednią osobę.

Kolejna odpowiedź z jakiegoś powodu nie spodobała się Minerwie. Zmrużyła oczy, zacmokała z niezadowoleniem. Głośno przesunęła po blacie biurka puszkę z ciasteczkami – jak najdalej od Severusa. Widać znowu spadł do kategorii niegrzecznego chłopca i nie zasłużył.

– Zostaw w spokoju tę biedną dziewczynę.

– Kogo? – zdziwił się.

– Charity. To miła i całkiem przyzwoita nauczycielka.

– A co miałbym z nią zrobić? Zjeść?!

– Nie chcę kłopotów. Wszyscy chyba dobrze pamiętamy, jak skończyło się to ostatnim razem, mam rację?

Severus podniósł się z miejsca. Rozmowa została uznana za zakończoną. I to nie w sympatycznej atmosferze.

– Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. Charity zostaje. Przecież robimy razem tak niesamowite postępy, czyż nie?

Drzwi gabinetu McGonagall zamknął jeszcze cicho, ale w lochach już sobie nie żałował. Wytrzaskał od serce wszystkie wrota, jakie tylko nawinęły mu się pod rękę. Swoimi własnymi łupnął chyba ze trzy razy. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby poprzednie trzy były słabo słyszalne pięć pięter wyżej.

* * *

Następnego dnia podczas śniadania Severus Snape przewędrował łukiem całą Wielką Salę tylko po to, aby usiąść obok Charity, która czaiła się po drugiej stronie stołu i z wrażenia upuściła widelec. Wybrał idealny moment. Wiedział, że ma lekcję z samego rana, a Gwiazdeczki nigdy nie wstawały tak wcześnie. Panna Burbage była sama.

Najpierw przeraził ją na śmierć. Później – gdy już odzyskała kolory i mogła normalnie oddychać – rozbawił. Kosztowało go to wprawdzie nieco wysiłku, ale w ostateczności zdołał wykrzesać z siebie dość samczego wdzięku, by przedrzeć się przez jej osłony. Przecież, jak raczyła zauważyć Poppy Pomfrey, i tak nie miał tu wielkiej konkurencji.

– Przyszło mi do głowy kilka nowych kroków, które powinniśmy przećwiczyć – zaczął jedwabistym tonem.

Gdy poprzez jajecznicę, maślane bułeczki i wodospady dżemu borówkowego dotarli wreszcie do finalnej kawy, Charity zachowywała się już całkiem swobodnie i uroczo rumieniła.

Minerwę McGonagall na ten widok omal nie trafił szlag.

Game on!


	8. Vector&Hooch

_Hey, brother, nice and steady  
_ _Put down your drink, you ready  
_ _It's hard when things get messy  
_ _(They call it lonely digging)  
_ _Your booty shaking, you know  
_ _Your head has no right to say no  
_ _Tonight it's ready, set, go  
_ (Caravan Palace: Lone Digger)

* * *

W poniedziałek o godzinie piętnastej, gdy większa część mieszkańców Hogwartu raczyła się jeszcze obiadem w Wielkiej Sali, a reszta wypoczywała w kwaterach/dormitoriach, w ciszy i spokoju trawiąc posiłek, profesor Snape przeprowadził w Slytherinie swoją pierwszą (i od razu kultową) lekcję tańca. O pomoc poprosił profesora Binnsa, który z miłą chęcią wygłosił najnudniejszy w dziejach edukacji okołomuzycznej wykład na temat tradycyjnych tańców trolli i goblinów. Na koniec uczniowie otrzymali zadanie zaliczeniowe w formie długiego na trzy stopy wypracowania, a dwaj profesorowie uprzejmie skinęli sobie głowami i rozstali się w atmosferze obopólnej satysfakcji i głębokiego porozumienia, jaka może połączyć wyłącznie dwóch oddanych swojej pracy profesjonalistów.

Kiedy blisko dwie godziny później, zgodnie z umową, pod salą ćwiczeń fizycznych zjawiła się Charity Burbage, było już w zasadzie po zawodach. Ambitna nauczycielka mugoloznawstwa (która zawsze starała się za bardzo) miała na sobie specjalistyczne buty do tańca oraz przedziwny kostium własnego pomysłu (i roboty), a w dłoni niosła odpowiadający mu kolorem papierowy kwiat, który mistrz eliksirów mógłby (gdyby chciał) wpiąć do butonierki (gdyby ją miał). Z pewnością wyglądaliby razem cudownie…

Uświadomiwszy sobie ogrom snape'owej zdrady, panna Burbage nie padła martwa u stóp profesora eliksirów tylko dlatego, że dzielnie podtrzymywały ją pozostałe Gwiazdeczki. Bo one także zjawiły się o godzinie siedemnastej na zapowiedzianej lekcji, ciekawe rozwoju wypadków. Podobnie jak cały, caluteńki, caluśki Hogwart. Na ten widok Charity omdlała po raz drugi, tym razem ostatecznie. Na szczęście dla siebie, ponieważ wkrótce rozległy się pierwsze chichoty.

Za to Slytherin tryumfował, z godnością i podniesionym czołem opuszczając salę ćwiczeń fizycznych, by następnie skryć się w przyjaznych, tańcoodpornych lochach.

Szach-mat, Hogwart!

* * *

Dla wszystkich (poza Severusem) ten dzień okazał się jednym, wielkim, niekończącym się koszmarem. Afera, jaka rozpętała się po parodii lekcji tańca, rykoszetem uderzyła w pozostałych nauczycieli. Charity narobiła mnóstwo zamieszania, przechodząc swoje załamanie nerwowe z iście nastoletnim uwielbieniem dramy, więc Sinistra, Trelawney i Pomfrey miały przy niej pełne ręce roboty. McGonagall szalała i brakowało tylko dobrego zapalnika, żeby zaczęła ziać ogniem. Popołudniowych lekcji nie dało się przeprowadzić, gdyż uczniowie byli zbyt rozochoceni, by na czymkolwiek się skupić. Głównie chichotali po kątach, a już Ślizgoni dokazywali najbardziej. W końcu sam profesor Snape swoją postawą przyzwolił na obywatelskie nieposłuszeństwo na czas balu. Wezwano na dywanik wszystkich opiekunów Domów (Severus się nie stawił, a na dodatek nie dało się go nigdzie znaleźć) w celu skontrolowania, czy inne lekcje tańca na pewno przebiegły we właściwy sposób. Członkowie zagranicznych delegacji może niewiele z tego rozumieli, ale i tak mieli ubaw. Hogwart został ostatecznie – publicznie, lokalnie i globalnie – ośmieszony.

Po całym dniu męczarni Sybilla była tak wykończona, że nie chciało jej się nawet powiewać wszystkimi tymi szalami i innymi cudami. Wspięła się na Wieżę Astronomiczną, dysząc lekko, i oparła o blanki obok podejrzanie zadowolonego z siebie Snape'a. Tym razem przyniosła fajki ze sobą. Domyśliła się, że do tej pory dawno wypalił swoje.

– Ugnij się, Sev – odezwała się zdartym od kuchennego sherry głosem, który brzmiał jak zawodzenie banshee.

– Nie zamierzam.

– Ugnij się, inaczej stracisz kontrolę. Dyrektor i McGonagall wejdą ci na głowę, a tego byś nie chciał. Kocica już zarządziła, by Ślizgoni dołączyli do Gryfonów na lekcjach tańca. Wiesz, jak to się skończy.

– Rzezią – odpowiedział usłużnie.

– Właśnie.

– I dobrze.

Trelawney odchrząknęła i splunęła w dół – z wysokiej wieży wprost na odległe błonia.

– Kurwa, to Aur powinna z tobą gadać. Ja nie mam podejścia.

Severus nie raczył skomentować. Wyrwał jej paczkę fajek i od razu wyciągnął trzy. Jedną zapalił, pozostałe ułożył przed sobą na blankach wieży. W równym rządku, od linijki.

– Ale Aur pewnie nadal cuci Charity – ciągnęła bez zaproszenia Sybilla. – Żeś to spierdolił, Sev. Dziewczyna pewnie w marzeniach już wybierała suknię ślubną, a ty…

Rzucił jej takie spojrzenie, że zakrztusiła się w połowie zdania i znowu musiała splunąć. Gdy i to nie pomogło, z braku innych opcji, wygrzebała spod kolorowych szali awaryjną małpkę i przepłukała gardło wiśniówką.

– No żeś spierdolił – powtórzyła. – Co se miała pomyśleć po tych ciągłych nasiadówkach sam na sam? Babie wiele nie potrzeba.

– Idiotka – prychnął Snape, sięgając po drugiego papierosa.

– Dobra, przyznaję… – dodała mniej chętnie Trelawney. – Wkręciłyśmy ją trochę z tym wysokim brunetem, ale nie nasza wina, że młoda łyknęła wszystko jak pelikan. Ciut dystansu trzeba, nie? A ty chyba też się nieźle bawiłeś…

– Syb, w każdej chwili mogę cię zrzucić z wieży.

– Nie, najpierw musiałbyś mnie podnieść. Powodzenia, dupku. Mam ze trzy szklane kule poupychane w ciuchach.

Snape wreszcie miał dość. Trzeciego papierosa wcisnął do kieszeni.

– Idę. Życzę wam miłej zabawy z panną Burbage.

– Oj, nie obrażaj się, Sev! Każdy potrzebuje odrobiny rozrywki. No i średnia sprawdzonych przepowiedni wyraźnie mi skoczyła, prawda?

Severus zatrzymał się, jednak nie wyglądał na rozbawionego. Trelawney cofnęła się przed jego wściekłym okiem, upuszczając i papierosy, i wiśniówkę. Mistrz eliksirów zgrabnie przechwycił używki jednym machnięciem różdżki.

– Przepraszam – szepnęła szorstko Trelawney.

– Wiesz, gdzie mam…

– Nie.

Bez żadnego ostrzeżenia chwyciła go za rękę i ścisnęła mocno jak imadło. Przy nim niby nie wypiła dużo, ale nie wiedział, ile wlała w siebie wcześniej. Sądząc po efekcie końcowym, raczej sporo. Świńskie oczy wróżki rozbłysły, jakby naprawdę czaiła się w nich jakaś mistyczna moc.

– Bardzo mi przykro, że jedyna moja prawdziwa przepowiednia zabrała bliską ci kobietę. Chociaż z drugiej strony… Nikt ci nie kazał podsłuchiwać pod drzwiami, prawda?

Wbrew sobie Snape zamarł na te słowa. Przez jeden bardzo krótki moment, mgnienie oka właściwie, wydawało mu się, że dostrzega w twarzy Sybilli coś interesującego, a wręcz mrocznego. Jak wyzwanie. Wrażenie minęło jednak szybciej, niż się pojawiło. Gdyby Severus był młodszy, być może bardziej by się przejął tą deklaracją. Z wiekiem gorzkniał i było mu coraz bardziej wszystko jedno.

– Przystopuj z piciem, Syb. Zaczynasz się zapominać.

– Ja jestem tylko naczyniem – wychrypiała swoim steranym głosem, wzruszając ramionami. – Ktoś inny wlewa Wiedzę.

– Chyba wiśniówkę.

Trelawney wypadła z roli. Potknęła się i omal nie wpadła na blanki. Zamiast się tym przejąć, ryknęła śmiechem, którego nie powstydziłby się górski troll, chociaż one zwykle mają jednak przyjemniejszą barwę głosu…

Severus litościwie chwycił ją pod ramię, zanim się przewróciła.

– Chodź, sprowadzę cię na dół.

– Iście rycerski gest!

– Inaczej skręcisz sobie kark.

– Spierdalaj, czuję się świetnie.

– Oczywiście, Syb. Jak zawsze w poniedziałki.

– Blue, blue Monday! – zaryczała mu do ucha. – Blue, blue christmas!

Otworzył puszkę Pandory, trudno. I tak potrafił sobie z nią poradzić.

Jakiś kwadrans i kilka zadrapań później udało mu się w końcu sprowadzić chwiejącą się na nogach nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa na sam dół wąskich jak cholera schodów. Po drodze zgubiła przynajmniej połowę kolorowych szmat, którymi z taką pasją się owijała, jeden but i – najprawdopodobniej – czwarte oko. Trzeciego i tak nigdy nie miała.

Niestety, koleżeński gest Severusa błyskawicznie odbił mu się czkawką. W ciemnym korytarzu znalazł się bowiem najmniej pożądany świadek całego zdarzenia.

– Zgubiłeś się, Karkarow? – westchnął mistrz eliksirów, słusznie przeczuwając, jakie piekło się zaraz rozpęta.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu wychynął z cienia i obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem Severusa oraz kobietę zwisającą z niego niczym etola z mocno doświadczonego życiem, a następnie rozjechanego na drodze lisa. Sam Karkarow był tak ciasno opatulony futrami, jakby w poczciwym Hogwarcie spodziewał się Salazar wie, jakich przeciągów, a przynajmniej solidnej śnieżycy. Na ten widok Severusowi automatycznie zrobiło się gorąco. Było to dla niego obce i niezbyt przyjemne uczucie.

– Urocza scenka rodzajowa, Snape. Romantyczny spacer w świetle księżyca?

– A co? Nie macie takich w ZSRR?

– Nieaktualne informacje, drogi kolego. Ten nieszczęśliwy konstrukt polityczny upadł już dawno temu.

– Naprawdę? Cóż za szkoda, że spotyka to każde większe stowarzyszenie, w którym byłeś łaskaw aktywnie się udzielać.

Szpilka, szpila, młotek. Nocne powietrze wprost zawibrowało od pochmurnych spojrzeń dwóch czarnoksiężników (oficjalnie) w stanie spoczynku. Sybilla poczuła się zbędna (jeśli nie życiowo zagrożona) w tym towarzystwie, dlatego czym prędzej pozbierała się do pionu. Drażnienie się z Severusem to jedno, ale branie na warsztat dodatkowo jakiegoś wariata z importu? Nie brakowało jej rozrywki aż tak bardzo.

– Dobranoc, Sev. I uważaj na siebie – rzuciła ciszej, wpychając mu w dłoń kartę Tarota, bo zawsze miała ich w nadmiarze. Poza tym trudno pozbyć się starych przyzwyczajeń. – Przemyśl sobie to, co ci powiedziałam, dobra?

Pozdrowiła Karkarowa wymyślnym gestem żółtawej dłoni, po czym odpłynęła mistycznie w odległą dal mrocznego korytarza, a jakieś wrogie siły kosmosu co i rusz atakowały ją, szarpiąc jej wątłym ciałem na boki… Co znaczyło po prostu, że potykała się o własne nogi jak pijana klacz na wiejskim weselu.

Korzystając z antraktu, Severus odruchowo zerknął na kartę.

Wisielec.

Naturalnie.

– Co to? – zainteresował się natychmiast Igor. – Numer kominka tej oto uroczej istoty?

– Błagam, Karkarow. Mieszkamy w tym zamku od piętnastu lat. Trudniej byłoby uniknąć tej „uroczej istoty", niż na nią wpaść. Mogę ci wskazać drogę, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

– To może numer kierunkowy dla sowy? – drążył, szczerząc się w szczerozłotym uśmiechu.

– Nie – westchnął zmęczony Snape. – Zła wróżba.

– Co takiego?!

Dla Severusa – oraz każdej innej osoby, która spędziła w towarzystwie Trelawney choć pięć minut – był to głupi (i pewnie nieśmieszny) żart, ale Igor zbladł jak ściana.

– To Wyrocznia? – zapytał z namaszczeniem. – Ta… Ona? Dlaczego mnie nie uprzedziłeś! Dobra jest?

– Och, nie mnie to oceniać – odrzekł Snape z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. – Wszak to tylko wnuczka Kasandry Trelawney.

Karkarow z bladego zrobił się niemal przezroczysty. Zapomniał o wyniosłym dystansie i rzucił się na Severusa, jakby był co najmniej kolejną zdesperowaną niewiastą, rozpaczliwie oczekującą zaproszenia na bal.

– Co ci powiedziała? Widziałem, że dała ci jakąś kartę. Pokaż!

Mistrz eliksirów wyczuł moment przewagi i ze złośliwym grymasem uniósł Tarota z dala od jego zasięgu. Dyrektor Durmstrangu walczył zaciekle. Severus zapomniał, że jak większość przedstawicieli wschodnich nacji jest wprost histerycznie przesądny. Gdy znudził się zabawą, rzucił dawnemu koledze kartę niczym głodnemu psu kość.

– Wisielec! – Przezroczysty Karkarow zmienił się z kolei w trupiosinego, rozdygotanego jak galareta Igorka. – Co to znaczy? Powiedziała coś więcej?

Snape bezlitośnie wzruszył ramionami. Bawił się doskonale, widząc, jak szybko jego towarzysz gubi reprezentacyjną wyniosłość i dumę. Można się przebrać za powszechnie szanowaną, ważną personę, ale zawsze zostaje jakaś drobna rysa. Wystarczy wcisnąć w nią palucha i cała misterna konstrukcja wali się jak domek z kart lub raczej – co bardziej adekwatne w tym przypadku – osypuje z warstw jak zgniła cebula.

– Zawołaj ją z powrotem! – zaryczał dyrektor Durmstrangu. – Niech to wyjaśni. – Rozejrzał się wokół, jakby spodziewał się jeszcze gdzieś dostrzec Trelawney. – Gdzie ona jest? Gdzie zniknęła?

– Spocznij, Karkarow. – Mistrz eliksirów przerwał ten atak histerii. – To tylko głupia karta.

– Nie! Nie rozumiesz. Ja wiedziałem! Wiedziałem, że coś się dzieje. – Niespodziewanie złapał Severusa za rękaw i, chociaż ten zaparł się nogami z oślim uporem, przyciągnął go do siebie. – Czujesz to, prawda?

– Khm.

Zaledwie na tyle się zdobył. Nie chciał rozwijać skojarzeń, jakie budziły w nim odczucia Karkarowa… A już na pewno nie planował ich podzielać. Wtedy jednak Igor zaczął nerwowo podciągać rękaw futra (szaty, swetra i wszystkiego, co miał pod spodem), więc Snape musiał stanowczo zaprotestować.

– Odbiło ci? – syknął. – Nie tutaj.

– Musimy porozmawiać – zniżył głos Karkarow (dopiero teraz, na bogów!), chyba w obawie, że ktoś mógłby ich podsłuchać. – Czy jesteśmy sami?

– Stoimy na środku pustego, ciemnego korytarza grubo po ciszy nocnej – zauważył Severus zmęczonym, wypranym z emocji głosem. – Jasne, że nie jesteśmy sami. To szkoła! Wszędzie snują się duchy, wypaleni zawodowo nauczyciele cierpiący na bezsenność i znudzeni studenci.

– Uczniowie? – podchwycił Igor i na to hasło jego sponiewierana duma rozpoczęła przyspieszony proces regeneracji. – W mojej szkole takie rzeczy byłyby nie do pomyślenia. W Durmstrangu nie wolno…

– „Nie wolno" z pewnością zajmuje wysoką pozycję w rankingu dziesięciu słów najskuteczniej mobilizujących do czynu – zgasił go impulsywnie Severus, człowiek nieszczęśliwie pozbawiony złudzeń.

– Kpisz sobie ze mnie?

– Bynajmniej, Karkarow.

– To poważna sprawa. On… ON… Musimy to przedyskutować!

– Być może, ale w przeciwieństwie do _niektórych_ ja nie jestem tu na nieustających wakacjach. Cały dzień prowadziłem zajęcia, a muszę jeszcze przygotować na piątek sprawdzian z antidotów dla czwartego roku.

– Sprawdzian w ostatni dzień semestru? – Nawet dla podobno surowego dyrektora Durmstrangu było to zbyt wiele.

Dla Severusa nie. Rozłożył wymownie ręce. Służba nie drużba.

– Jeżeli masz jakiś palący problem do omówienia, zapraszam w godzinach konsultacji – dodał złośliwie.

– Nie jestem twoim uczniem!

– A szkoda. Słyszałem, że Durmstrang wypada fatalnie w klasyfikacjach dotyczących praktycznego nauczania zaklęć i alchemii stosowanej. Czy nie dlatego straciliście Malfoyów?

– Oczywiście, musiałeś to wyciągnąć. Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Snape. Tak samo wredny, małostkowy…

Karkarow coraz bardziej unosił na niego głos – gotów zapewne w każdej chwili przejść do agresywnego gestykulowania i kopania nawijających się pod nogę, przypadkowych przedmiotów – gdy coś mu przerwało. Gdzieś w mroku korytarza, ale niezbyt daleko od nich, rozległo się ciche stuknięcie, potem kolejne. W końcu udało im się odróżnić zbliżające się kroki, niezbyt rytmiczne i raczej niepewne, czyli automatycznie podejrzane. Ktoś próbował się ku nim skradać. Igor odwrócił się gwałtownie do Severusa, nakazując mu milczenie, choć to nie on od blisko kwadransa gadał jak najęty. Zresztą, mistrz eliksirów zdążył już przybrać wielce irytującą i jakby lekko zwycięską minę pt. „A nie mówiłem?". Kroki to się zbliżały, to na dłuższą chwilę zamierały, jakby stawiający je intruz nie potrafił zdecydować, co z sobą zrobić… Albo taktycznie dezorientował przeciwnika.

– Nadal macie tego bazyliszka? – zapytał półgębkiem Karkarow, mężczyzna o zajęczym sercu, przez co Snape już całkiem stracił wiarę w ludzkość.

– Węże nie tupią. Nie mają nóg.

Dyrektor Durmstrangu niby się zaśmiał, ale wykorzystał moment, żeby strategicznie ukryć się za o wiele bardziej przerażającym (z perspektywy małych i większych ludzi, stworów zbudowanych w ektoplazmy, strachów i istot mitycznych) kolegą. Severus z kolei przytomnie sięgnął po różdżkę i powoli przekształcał znudzoną twarz przepracowanego nauczyciela w znacznie bardziej pouczającą dla uczniów facjatę seryjnego czarnoksiężnika, która przekazywała jasny i czytelny komunikat: „Mamy cię, gnoju. Z kim wolisz szlaban: z Severusem czy ze Snape'em?". Zawsze działało.

– Lumos – mruknął pod nosem.

I błyskawicznie tego pożałował, kiedy struga magicznego światła ujawniła, że tupiącym stworem była Septima Vector. Niepokojąco rumiana, chwiejąca się w bamboszach i ewidentnie nietrzeźwa Septima Vector.

– Niech to szlag!

– O. – Karkarow ciekawsko wyjrzał zza jego ramienia. Snape odsunął się z obrzydzeniem. – Czy to nie ta miła dziewczyna od krzyżówek? – Rozpoznał ciekawy żeński eksponat. – Bardzo pomocna. Bo wiesz, my dostaliśmy ten statek w spadku po jednym z bojarów… Bez instrukcji – rozgadał się, próbując jakoś zatrzeć moment swojej tchórzliwej słabości. – Żeby uruchomić niektóre funkcje, trzeba rozwiązać zagadkę albo złamać głupi szyfr. Przyznam, że trochę to upierdliwe. Zwłaszcza gdy usiłujesz nie zatonąć podczas wodowania, a statek żąda odpowiedzi na idiotyczne pytania w stylu: „Nie ma skrzydeł, a trzepocze, nie ma ust, a mamrocze, nie ma nóg, a pląsa, nie ma zębów, a kąsa".

– Wiatr – rzucił Snape bez zastanowienia.

Igor aż sapnął ze zdumienia.

– No, no, może ciebie powinienem poprosić o pomoc. Skąd wiedziałeś?

– Mam sporo czasu na lekturę… I kiepski wybór. Zasoby każdej biblioteki kiedyś się kończą.

Na obszerniejsze wyjaśnienia zabrakło mu czasu. Nie tylko oni dostrzegli Septimę, takie zjawiska działają zwykle w dwie strony. Nauczycielka numerologii także dostrzegła Severusa i wprowadziło ją to w osobliwy stan ekscytacji.

– Sever! – zawołała entuzjastycznie pijackim tonem. – Och, Sever! – Rozpłakała się niemal natychmiast i zachwiała naprawdę niebezpiecznie. Wpadła prosto na najbliższą zbroję i z rozmachem pozbawiła ją hełmu.

Mistrz eliksirów westchnął i niechętnie ruszył przed siebie. Ktoś musiał coś z tym zrobić.

– Septimo, dobrze się czujesz?

– Nie.

Igor dreptał tuż za nim, psiocząc cicho w swoją długą brodę.

– Na Welesa, co to za szkoła? No co to za szkoła? Wszyscy pijani. I podobno palą. U nas nie ma tego problemu.

– Nie teraz, Karkarow.

– Gdy w Durmstrangu przyłapiemy kogoś na paleniu, mamy na to złoty środek. O świcie sto okrążeń zamku w świeżym, mroźnym powietrzu. W samych spodenkach i mokrym podkoszulku.

– Fascynujące.

– Zapewniam, że żaden smarkacz drugi raz nie sięga po papierosa.

Severus w myślach policzył do dziesięciu i poprosił niebiosa o zmiłowanie nad swoją potępioną duszą. Potem przeszedł do sedna problemu.

– Septimo – zaczął, ignorując irytujący poszum za plecami. – Myślę, że powinnaś wrócić do swojej kwatery i…

– Nie! – upierała się czerwona na twarzy i zaryczana jak bóbr. – Nie. Severusie, miałeś rację. Jestem naiwna i głupia. I niedoświadczona. Śmieszna grzeczna dziewczynka. Chuja wiem o świecie. S-s-severusie… Jesem taka besnasiejna… Nis siwnego, że wolisz iśś na bal z Basssesebą!

„Noż kurwa mać", klął w myślach Snape.

– Drogi kolego, kto by pomyślał, że masz takie powodzenie – komentował tymczasem Karkarow z satysfakcją. – Nu, nu, nu!

– Oj – pisnęła Septima. Zzieleniała i zgięła się wpół. – Niedobrze mi.

Severus zdążył odskoczyć, Igor niekoniecznie.

– Cholera, to bardzo drogie futro!

– Co za pech – westchnął teatralnie Severus, który miał to gdzieś, zajęty ratowaniem koleżanki po fachu. – Spróbuj zaprać mydłem.

Wyczerpana Vector padła na kamienną podłogę jak kłoda i nie bardzo kontaktowała. Salazar wie, ile miała w czubie, ale biorąc pod uwagę jej wcześniejsze doświadczenia z alkoholem, mógł to być kieliszek Ognistej albo nieco zaostrzone piwo miodowej. Ba, wystarczyłaby nawet zwyczajna herbata z rumem, która nadfrunęła z kuchni w niewłaściwym momencie. Severus nie poznał wprawdzie bliżej zbyt wielu kobiet, ale słyszał, że są takie, które potrafią się upić samym zapachem, jeżeli nie ideą, alkoholu. Sinistrze tyle wystarczało w czasach młodości.

Mistrz eliksirów znalazł się w sytuacji wybitnie nie do pozazdroszczenia, pewnie dlatego święci pańscy łaskawie posłali mu na pomoc anioła w postaci Rolandy Hooch. O ile, oczywiście, anioły potrafią przybrać tak ekscentryczną postać. Trenerka quidditcha sunęła korytarzem pewnie niczym lodołamacz, rozstawiając nogi szeroko – zupełnie jakby na co dzień ujeżdżała mustangi z dzikiej doliny, a nie poczciwe Zmiataczki i Nimbusy – i chyba żując tytoń, sądząc po ciamkaniu i ciemnych plamach na brodzie i kołnierzu pstrokatej szaty, którą przyozdobiła migotliwymi przypinkami większości brytyjskich drużyn. Krótkie włosy miała nastroszone, twarz i ubranie niezbyt czyste. Zapewne nie prała zbyt często ani jednego, ani drugiego, przecież znakomicie wietrzyły się podczas oblatywania stadionu.

Madame Hooch stanęła jak wryta na widok rozciągającej się przed nią scenki rodzajowej – nieprzytomna łania od numerologii i dwóch zbaraniałych facetów nad kałużą rzygów – i splunęła pod nogi.

– Kurwa mać, Sev. Co to ma być?

– Upiła się.

– Ta tutaj? Hogwarckie cnotko-niebożątko numer jeden? Coś ty jej zrobił?

– Nic – rzucił obronnie.

– Nie chciał z nią iść na bal – wyjaśnił usłużnie Karkarow.

– Kiepski gust nie należy do sprawy, tym zajmiemy się później – orzekła brutalnie Hooch i zaczęła podwijać rękawy. Zgrabnie i bez zaproszenia przejęła kontrolę nad sytuacją. Niech bogowie wynagrodzą jej w zniczach. – Trzeba ją stąd zabrać, bo jeszcze ktoś zobaczy.

– Jej kwatera znajduje się kilka pięter niżej – odezwał się Snape możliwie zniechęcającym tonem.

Nie miał ochoty organizować pieszej pielgrzymki przez pół szkoły, żeby dostarczyć Vector do łóżka. Nieczyste sumienie nieczystym sumienie, ale na trasie przemarszu znajdowało się zbyt wielu potencjalnych świadków.

– A moja tuż za rogiem – uspokoiła go Hooch. – Mam wolną kanapę, zabierzemy ją do mnie. Akurat wygrałam w karty jakieś leki od Pomfrey, może się nadadzą.

– Nie lepiej od razu zabrać ją do lecznicy? – podsunął Snape.

– Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałabym budzić Poppy wcześniej niż jutro przed drugą po południu. I nawet wtedy radziłabym poruszać się cicho. Gdy ją zostawiałam, słyszała już stepujące światełka choinkowe, a to nigdy dobrze nie wróży. No, bierz ją – dyrygowała trenerka, patrząc wymownie na niezbyt zadowolonego Severusa. – Jazda – popędziła go bezlitośnie. – Niekoniecznie na balety, ale chociaż na barana.

– Na Welesa, wszyscy zalani w trzy dupy – mamrotał swoje Karkarow. – Jakim cudem ten przybytek jeszcze działa?

Hooch dźgnęła go wzrokiem jak sztyletem.

– Na pewno nie na sterydach jak bułgarska reprezentacja quidditcha – prychnęła. – Straciłam w lato mnóstwo kasy przez tych sukinkotów i powiem wam jedno: nie da się tak latać bez dopalaczy, ot co!

– Niczego im nie udowodniono!

– Jeszcze nie – warknęła czarownica i ruszyła na dyrektora Durmstrangu jak taran.

Karkarow cofnął się w panice, potknął o powoli dźwigającego się z ziemi wraz ze swoim niesłodkim ciężarem Severusa i w końcu wpadł na tę samą zbroję, którą wcześniej zdekapitowała pijana Septima.

Hooch przycisnęła go łokciem do ściany, sącząc do ucha czysty jad i resztki tytoniu do żucia.

– Niech no tylko dorwę tego małego chujka Kruma. Niech mi tylko wlezie wieczorem na boisko. Czyściutko, bez świadków. Wytoczę z niego tyle krwi, że wystarczy na całą serię badań. Dowiem się, czym ich tam szprycujecie.

– Niczym! – krzyczał podejrzanie wysokim tonem dyrektor Durmstrangu. Severus nie widział wprawdzie, gdzie podziała się druga ręka madame Hooch, ale miał na ten temat pewną teorię. – Niczym, przysięgam!

– Dość już tego! – zirytował się Snape, który został zmuszony do noszenia Vector, a Merlin świadkiem, że nie była chudzinką.

Hooch posłusznie odstąpiła od ofiary, ale na pożegnanie splunęła jej pod nogi.

– Pierwsze ostrzeżenie.

Snape przewrócił w udręce oczami.

– Możemy już iść? – poprosił. – Karkarow, won. Idź popilnować statku.

– A nasza rozmowa?

– Później.

– Jutro?

– Niech będzie – mruknął Severus, już planując, jak się z tego wykręci.

Nie zamierzał poświęcać mu czasu. Miał jakieś swoje minimum wymagań, a Igor nie spełniał nawet tego.

Ruszył za Rolandą Hooch może nie z entuzjazmem, ale mimo wszystko z ulgą, że odchodzi w przeciwną stronę niż dawny towarzysz.

* * *

Severus był wyjątkowo nieszczęśliwy. Ten dzień zaczął się na tyle dobrze, że nie spodziewał się paskudnego zakończenia. We wszechświecie powinna jednak istnieć jakaś sprawiedliwość, do cholery! Ale nie, oczywiście, że nie. Dlatego musiał nadwyrężać kręgosłup, dźwigając przeklętą Septimę przez pół długości (wcale nie takiego krótkiego) korytarza. Jakiś wewnętrzny, pierwotny instynkt podpowiadał mu jednak, że lepiej nie podpadać Hooch. Ta baba była dziwna – głównie z powodu niemal przejrzystych żółtych oczu, które upodobniały ją do dzikiego ptaka, a przy okazji wydawały się nadnaturalnie bystre… Prześwietlały człowieka na wskroś, wyciągając wstydliwe słabostki.

Rolanda Hooch była stara (Severus nie miał nawet wyobrażenia, jak bardzo), ale krzepka i pełna charyzmy. Jednym słowem – straszna. Znacznie bardziej niż dyrektor czy McGonagall, których w gruncie rzeczy łatwo było przegadać. Hooch patrzyła człowiekowi prosto w oczy i język jakoś sam zapominał się obracać w głębie. Ale być może to talent dzielony przez wszystkie nauczycielki wychowania fizycznego. Wystarczy, że rzucą: „Jak to, TY nie zrobisz?", i pozamiatane. Nie ma odwrotu. Severus – prawdopodobnie największa oferma na swoim roku w Hogwarcie – dobrze to pamiętał. Tym bardziej, że Hooch zachowała wiele nostalgicznych wspomnień o jego o wiele bardziej usportowionej matce, więc miał z góry przegwizdane. Nie odziedziczył absolutnie nic z jej zamiłowania do fruwania po niebiesiech z kijem między pośladkami, a Hooch i jej quidditcha, przecierpiawszy jakoś obowiązkowy kurs latania na miotle w pierwszej klasie, unikał jak diabeł święconej wody.

Po tylu latach nadal była dobra. Krzykiem, kpiną i pewnym siebie tonem zdołała go tak zmanipulować, że zupełnie zapomniał, iż mógłby Vector przetransportować za pomocą prostego zaklęcia, zamiast naciągać nieistniejące mięśnie. Przekleństwo na głowy wszystkich kobiet: młodych i starych, szczupłych i grubych, pijanych i trzeźwych!

– Rozchmurz się, Sever – rzuciła jowialnie Hooch, otwierając przed nim drzwi kwatery. – Przynajmniej coś sobie zmacasz, nie?

Snape nie miał życzenia niczego macać, zwłaszcza nieprzytomnego i o dyskusyjnej atrakcyjności. Chciał już tylko iść do siebie i również na kilka godzin stracić przytomność.

Pokoje pani Hooch nie odbiegały od szkolnego standardu. Przytulny salonik połączony z niewielką sypialnią i skromną łazienką. A wszystko to obwieszone, obsypane i zagracone jednym wielkim pierdolandem związanym z po dziesięciokroć przeklętym quidditchem. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wszędzie poniewierały się publikacje na temat gry, figurki zawodników, flagi, drużynowe koszulki i oficjalne szaty reprezentacji. W większości zakurzone i nieporządnie porozrzucane w każdym kącie. Podobnie jak uszkodzone miotły, które z jakichś powodów znajdowały się tutaj, a nie w szopie na stadionie lub – bardziej adekwatnie – na magicznym wysypisku. Chaos niemal zwalił chorobliwie pedantycznego Severusa z nóg – nawet bardziej niż ciężar Septimy Vector.

– Naprawdę lubisz tę grę, Rolando – skomentował tonem, w którym szpilki powoli rozgotowywały się w kwasie.

– To moja praca – odpowiedziała energicznie. – I hobby. I życie. Wiesz, jak to jest. Z czasem coraz trudniej wyznaczyć granicę.

– Najwyraźniej…

– Za to dobrze pamiętam, że ty nigdy nie lubiłeś się pocić na świeżym powietrzu.

– Na nieświeżym również – sarknął, po czym postanowił przejść do rzeczy: – Gdzie ją położyć? Na kanapie?

– A nich stracę. – Machnęła ręką. – Bierz ją do sypialni. Tam jej będzie wygodniej.

Snape z miłą chęcią to uczynił. I czym prędzej ruszył do wyjścia.

– Ani mi się waż! – Hooch trzasnęła różdżką nad głową niczym batem i drzwi jej kwatery posłusznie się zatrzasnęły. – Nie zostawisz mnie z tym problemem. Musimy doprowadzić tę dziewczynę do stanu używalności. Jakieś pomysły?

– Dobić.

– Zawsze taki zabawny, nie? Może wlejemy w nią pół butelki whisky i zobaczymy, co się stanie? Wiesz, klin klinem.

– Działa u recydywistów. Ona prawdopodobnie znalazła się w tym stanie pierwszy raz w życiu.

– No tak, tak. W takim razie kawa z solą. Stare sposoby są najlepsze.

– Zarzyga ci pół kwatery.

– Trudno. Im szybciej to z niej wyjdzie, tym lepiej. Miałam tu gdzieś grzałkę do gotowania wody i puszkę kawy. Nie chce mi się ciągle latać do kuchni… Lepiej nie angażować w to skrzatów, nie pojmą idei. Kawa z solą. Pyyyszności.

Hooch kręciła się po pokoju, przerzucając zwały quidditchowego merchu z jednej kupy na drugą. Severus stał w kącie sztywny jak stojak na ubrania. Nie wiedział, co ze sobą począć. Urodził się z poczuciem lekkiego towarzyskiego dyskomfortu, więc takie sytuacje kompletnie go rozwalały. A wystrój kwatery Hooch już i bez tego przyprawiał go o ból głowy.

– Może jednak… Jakieś leki? – zaproponował.

– Nie wyjdziesz stąd, profesorku. Nie ma mowy. Poza tym… Panienka powinna to przeżyć do końca i dobrze zapamiętać lekcję. Takie doświadczenie dobrze jej zrobi, wierz mi.

Jakieś dwie godziny i jedno wiadro (no, półtora) później wreszcie zapanował względny spokój. Wymemłana, ale już mniej zielonkawa Septima drzemała w sypialni, troskliwie poowijana w koce i koszulki tych mniej lubianych przez Rolandę drużyn, zaś Severus siedział w saloniku z fascynującym tomikiem pt. „Alfabet quidditcha. Ameryka Południowa" w dłoniach. Nie była to porywająca lektura, lecz nie miał wielkiego wyboru. Rozpalony przez Hooch ogień wesoło buzował w kominku, a aromatyczna (względnie) kawa (tym razem bez soli) parowała na stoliku przed mistrzem eliksirów (Rolanda wybrała ciepłą wodę z imbirem, bo inne napoje o tak późnej porze uważała za szkodliwe dla zdrowia). W zasadzie Severus uznałby to za całkiem udany wieczór, gdyby nie różne towarzyszące okoliczności oraz fakt, że w zasadzie był więźniem.

– Czy mógłbym już odejść? – zapytał względnie uprzejmie i tylko lekko zgrzytając zębami.

– Nie, dopóki to dziewczę nie stanie na nogi i samo stąd nie wywędruje.

– To może potrwać…

– Ja mam czas. Jesteś głodny?

Gdy zaczęła grzebać w kieszeniach, przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że poczęstuje go tytoniem, ale zamiast tego wyciągnęła rodzynki. Nie zdołał powstrzymać wstrząsu obrzydzenia.

– No co? Są zdrowe – przekonywała trenerka.

– Niestety.

– Nie zmieniłeś się za bardzo przez te lata, wiesz?

– Hm.

– I niespecjalnie urosłeś.

– Khm.

Snape podświadomie skurczył się w fotelu i schował za książką.

– Pamiętam, jak byłeś...

– Błagam. – Nie wytrzymał w końcu. – Czy musimy o tym rozmawiać? To zdecydowanie najgorsza noc w moim życiu – poskarżył się Severus.

– Serio? Akurat ta? – Hooch usiadła wygodniej i pochyliła się ku niemu. Dziwne żółte oczy w ciepłym świetle kominka nabrały szczególnego blasku. – A nie ta, gdy zapracowałeś na swój tatuaż?

Zaskoczony Snape wyprostował się jak szarpnięty za wyjątkowo wrażliwy nerw i odruchowo zerknął na przedramię. Może rękaw przypadkiem podwinął się w trakcie przenoszenia z miejsce na miejsce pijanych kobiet i teraz ukazywał jego najbardziej wstydliwy sekret? Tyle że nic tam nie było. Pamiątka nieciekawej przeszłości zniknęła wraz z Lordem Voldemortem. A przynajmniej przez trzynaście lat taką miał nadzieję…

Spojrzał wrogo na starszą nauczycielkę, milcząco domagając się ciągu dalszego. Nie potrafił zebrać myśli i słów, żeby się odezwać. Wiedział, że żyje w środowisku, gdzie tajemnice szybko przestają być tajemnicami – większość tych ludzi znała go z czasów dzieciństwa i chmurnej, durnej młodości. Pewnie mieli od dawna wyrobione zdanie na jego temat. Ale… Hooch?! Z nią nie miał za wiele do czynienia,

Hooch zapchała się rodzynkami i żuła je powoli, patrząc prosto na nielubianego ucznia.

– Wydawało ci się, że jesteś taki wyjątkowy, co? Wielki, mroczny czarodziej. Wystarczy rzut oka, żeby was rozpoznać.

Severus dosłuchał się w jej głosie jakiejś niepokojącej nuty. Niby sarkazm, a jednak nie. Pod spodem tkwiła złość, żal, ale także coś… rzewnego. Zagadka nie była aż tak trudna do rozszyfrowania.

– Kto? – zapytał cicho.

– Moja młodsza siostra zadawała się z tymi mętami – przyznała niechętnie, żując rodzynki z taką pasją, jakby z mściwą satysfakcją wgryzała się w ten przeklęty, śmierciożerczy klan. – Dawno temu, pod koniec lat pięćdziesiątych. Ale wtedy ministerstwo magii było silne, nadal czujne po zbrodniach Grindelwalda. Wzięli się za nich, ta wężomorda świnia musiała uciekać. Przyczaił się na parę lat. Szkoda, że moja siostra nie miała tyle szczęścia. Próbowała się wycofać, a tego, jak pewnie wiesz, się nie wybacza.

– Nie – odpowiedział głucho.

– Wypatroszyli ją jak sarenkę – ciągnęła ponuro Hooch, wpatrując się w brudny blat – a części rozwiesili nam na płocie. Bardzo kreatywny sposób przekazywania wiadomości. Potem było jeszcze gorzej. Przez lata znajdowaliśmy się na celowniku ministerstwa. Na wszelki wypadek, gdyby kogoś z rodziny też podkusiła czarna magia. Nawet po czymś takim… Debile! – Walnęła z rozmachem pięścią w stół. – Jak myślisz, Severusie, czy w takich warunkach łatwo zrobić karierę w narodowej lidze quidditcha? Ale i tak próbowałam, przynajmniej dopóki pewnego pięknego dnia nie zwaliłam się z miotły. Ech, stare dzieje.

Gwałtownie wstała z miejsca i odwróciła się od niego. Taktownie nie śledził jej wzrokiem ani nie próbował się odzywać. Co mógłby jej powiedzieć i co by to dało? Nic, nic, nic.

– Zajrzę do naszej śpiącej królewny – powiedziała madame Hooch, ale Severus był szybszy i nadspodziewanie uczynny.

– Ja pójdę.

Z dwojga złego wybrał nieprzytomną kandydatkę numer dwa, która na ten moment nosiła w sobie o wiele, wiele mniej dramy. Odłożył czytaną książkę na stół i odruchowo wygładził wyblakły obrusik, na którym nadal dało się dostrzec znaczki drużyn quidditcha, których nie rozpoznawał.

– Severus. – Hooch, odwrócona do powoli różowiejącego okna wychodzącego na wschód, zatrzymała go na moment. – Nie wracaj tam do nich, okej? Choćby nie wiem, co się działo… To nie jest tego warte.

Nie widziała, jak wzruszał ramionami.

Przecież to i tak nie była jego decyzja.


	9. Sybilla

_Słowo wyjaśnienia: prawdopodobnie nie jest to najlepsza część_ _ **Nietoperzy**_ _. Nie jest nawet w pierwszej dziesiątce. Powstawała baaardzo długo i na ogólnym bezweniu. Niektóre fragmenty pisałam na przymusie, żeby całkiem nie zaśniedzieć. Wiem również, że są tu pewne dziury, których wypełnienie miało wyglądać zupełnie inaczej (oby św. Severus nie pozwolił Wam tego wyczuć i pozostawił Was w błogiej nieświadomości). Jednak najwyższy czas pchnąć rzeczy do przodu, bo ile można czekać, nie?_

* * *

 _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
_ _(I love cheap thrills!)  
_ _Baby I don't need dollar bills to have fun tonight  
_ _(I love cheap thrills!)  
_ _I don't need no money  
_ _As long as I can feel the beat  
_ _I don't need no money  
_ _As long as I keep dancing  
_ (Sia: _Cheap Thrills_ )

* * *

Po raz ostatni Severus Snape spróbował wykręcić się od Balu Bożonarodzeniowego następnego ranka po upojnej nocy spędzonej z Septimą Vector i madame Hooch. By to uczynić, chwycił się metody najbardziej rozpaczliwej. Wparował do gabinetu dyrektora bez ostrzeżenia (hasło: „Takie śmieszne, okrągłe karmelki") i bezczelnie (oraz oficjalnie) złożył podanie o urlop naukowy. Pilny, najlepiej od zeszłego wtorku.

Cios poniżej pasa.

Albus Dumbledore, nadal w liliowym szlafroku i z filiżanką porannego kakao w pół drogi do ust, spojrzał na nauczyciela eliksirów jak na osobliwe zjawisko meteorologiczne.

– Akurat teraz, drogi chłopcze?

– Taka była umowa – rzucił buńczucznie Snape, owijając się obronnie obszerną szatą, jakby się obawiał, że czymś się ubrudzi (lub zarazi) w tym obcym, niepokojąco jasnym pomieszczeniu. – Zgodziłem się nauczać w Hogwarcie pod warunkiem, że od czasu do czasu pozwolisz mi wypełznąć z tej dziury z powrotem do cywilizowanego świata w celu poszerzania kwalifikacji zawodowych. Nie skorzystałem z tej klauzuli ani razu, odkąd parę lat temu uzyskałem stopień mistrza, najwyższy czas się dokształcić. Proszę o pozwolenie na opuszczenie zamku.

– Mamy koniec grudnia, Severusie – przypomniał uprzejmie dyrektor. – O ile mi wiadomo, w tym terminie nie rozpoczynają się żadne interesujące kursy na jakimkolwiek znanym mi uniwersytecie.

– Mimo to postanowiłem się rozejrzeć...

– Może poczekasz do stycznia?

– Potrzebuję nieco czasu, żeby się przygotować psychicznie. To jednak wielki krok dla tak prostego czarodzieja jak ja...

Starszy i młodszy mężczyzna cierpliwie mierzyli się wzrokiem. Ani jeden, ani drugi nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, jednak żaden nie zamierzał jeszcze odsłaniać kart.

– Drogi chłopcze – westchnął w końcu Dumbledore. – To było słabe. Jak na twoje możliwości, żenujące wprost.

– Nie rozumiem.

– Naprawdę mógłbyś się bardziej postarać.

– Od wielu miesięcy mam wrażenie, że stoję w miejscu – ciągnął dzielnie (i uparcie!) Severus wyjątkowo sztucznym tonem. – Potrzebuję nowych bodźców, innej drogi rozwoju. Dyrektorze, obawiam się, że to wypalenie zawodowe.

– Nonsens! – Dumbledore podejrzanie głośno odstawił filiżankę na spodeczek. Nawet on poczuł, że Snape wypada z roli. – Severusie, to tylko bal dla nastolatków.

– Właśnie w tym rzecz, dlatego...

– Trzy lub cztery godziny wyjęte z życiorysu.

– Bezcenne trzy lub cztery godziny.

– Jakoś to przeżyjesz. Nie widzę powodu, by popadać w histerię.

– Nie chcę! – Mistrz eliksirów ewidentnie miał ochotę tupnąć nogą, ale powstrzymał się ostatnim, rozpaczliwym wysiłkiem woli.

– Niech stracę, nie musisz nawet tańczyć, Severusie. Poradzimy sobie bez ciebie, choć panie z pewnością będą zawiedzione.

Snape stał przed przełożonym wściekły i zadyszany z wysiłku. Co za niespodzianka, dyrektor w ogóle go nie słuchał. Ani przez moment! W rękawie została mu już tylko jedna karta, której nigdy nie planował zagrać. Niestety, nie miał wyboru.

– Są święta, a nawet ja prowadzę jakieś życie prywatne – jęknął przedziwnym, absolutnie niemęskim głosem, którego zupełnie u siebie nie rozpoznawał. – Mógłbym mieć plany…

– Nie masz – przerwał mu Dumbledore z cieniem zniecierpliwienia w pozornie spokojnym tonie.

– Spędzić ten czas z bliskimi…

– Nie masz rodziny ani przyjaciół. W każdym razie nie takich, którymi wypada się pochwalić w przyzwoitym towarzystwie.

– To oburzająca…

– Prawda?

– Nieprawda. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, jest pewna kobieta…

– Podłe kłamstwo!

Nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej osobliwej wymiany zdań, dyrektor podniósł się zza biurka i wyruszył na spacer po gabinecie. Severus przyglądał mu się, zadzierając wysoko głowę i desperacko próbując utrzymać się w roli romantycznego kochanka.

– Żaden mężczyzna, który żywi czułe, a przynajmniej _ludzkie_ , uczucia nie potraktowałby kobiety tak, jak ty potraktowałeś biedną Charity – ciągnął przełożony, patrząc na niego surowo. – Ośmieszyłeś publicznie miłą, wrażliwą dziewczynę. To było zachowanie złe i bezduszne, a do tego dziecinne. Szkolny żart! Sądziłem, że mogę się po tobie spodziewać czegoś więcej.

– Słusznie, może powinienem powiesić ją pod sufitem, nogami do góry i szatą w dół? Jak rozumiem, kiedyś był to rodzaj humoru szczególnie ceniony przez grono pedagogiczne.

Dumbledore demonstracyjnie załamał ręce.

– Znowu to samo, Severusie?

– Przypominam, że nie wyciągnięto żadnych konsekwencji.

– James Potter umarł. To nie dość?

– Nie – mruknął ponuro Snape. Dla zasady, choć bez przekonania. Przegrał to starcie, dobrze o tym wiedział. Rozpoznał to w chłodnym spojrzeniu dyrektora, w którym zabrakło wesołych iskierek i wujciowatej pobłażliwości.

– Nie, mój drogi, nie pozwolę ci grać ofiary. W tym wypadku nie ty nią jesteś. Odkąd tylko usłyszałeś o balu, postępowałeś skandalicznie, a ja, co ze smutkiem przyznaję, przymykałem na to oko. Liczyłem, że w końcu ochłoniesz i zrozumiesz, czym udział w szkolnym balu naprawdę jest.

– To znaczy? – rzucił wojowniczo Snape.

– Obowiązkiem. A dokładniej, jednym z twoich zawodowych obowiązków jako członka kadry pedagogicznej Hogwartu. W ciągu kilku tygodni obraziłeś lub zirytowałeś każdą kobietę w tym zamku. Minerwa musi brać pigułki na nerwy, chociaż czuła się już zupełnie dobrze, a Charity… Przysięgam ci, że jeżeli ta dziewczyna nie dojdzie do siebie przez święta, właśnie ty przejmiesz lekcje mugoloznawstwa.

– Po moim trupie!

– Ewentualnie.

– Nie wiem nic o…

– To doprawdy wstyd dla nowoczesnego czarodzieja i nauczyciela. Skoro jednak tak bardzo pragniesz się rozwijać, ten kurs doszkalający rada szkoły z przyjemnością ci sfinansuje. Odczuwamy brak wybitnych specjalistów w dziedzinie mugoloznawstwa. O ile, oczywiście, jest niezbędny, biorąc pod uwagę twoje korzenie.

Snape przegrał z kretesem. Możliwe, że tym razem przegiął ostatecznie i poniósł zasłużoną karę. Dumbledore bezlitośnie wszystko mu wytknął, a na zakończenie musiał jeszcze wbić tę okrutną szpilę. Severus prędzej spodziewałby się własnej śmierci (no, to nie była aż taka nieprawdopodobna perspektywa, jeśli spojrzeć na jego życiorys) niż tego, że dyrektor wytknie mu nieczyste pochodzenie.

Uśmiechnął się gorzko.

– Świetnie, wygrałeś.

Mistrz eliksirów uniósł dłonie w geście kapitulacji, po czym wycofał się pod okno i z obrażoną miną oparł o parapet. Jak najdalej od dyrektora. Nie byłby jednak sobą, gdyby nie odszczeknął się choćby jeden, ostatni raz.

– Zatem, jak rozumiem, nie mam prawa spędzić świąt Bożego Narodzenia z rodziną. Cóż, nie będę narzekać. Przez te wszystkie lata zdążyłem do tego przywyknąć.

Dyrektor nie wytrzymał i tym razem szczerze się roześmiał.

– Severusie, jesteś uparty jak większość przedstawicieli domu Salazara, jednak tym razem zabrakło ci sprytu. To nie było dobrze wyreżyserowane przedstawienie.

– I tak warto było spróbować – odgryzł się.

– Ale zasłaniać się wymyślonymi kobietami? To doprawdy nie w twoim stylu, drogi chłopcze, zwłaszcza gdy wokół kręci się tyle prawdziwych. Zresztą, mężczyzna będący w szczęśliwym, stałym związku nie spędziłby przecież nocy w apartamencie niezamężnej koleżanki, czyż nie?

Severus zwrócił się ku przełożonemu gwałtownym ruchem rozjuszonej kobry, a kołnierz jego szaty zafalował widowiskowo, uzupełniając tę obrazową metaforę. Gdy spojrzenia obu mężczyzn ponownie się skrzyżowały, mistrz eliksirów dostrzegł w błękitnych oczach Dumbledore'a psotne iskierki.

– No nie…

– A już zwłaszcza z _dwiema_ niezamężnymi koleżankami.

– Wieści szybko się tutaj rozchodzą.

– Spotkałem drogą Rolandę tuż przed jej porannym joggingiem. Wyraziłem zatroskanie, bo wydawała się niewyspana, i wtedy opowiedziała mi doprawdy zaskakującą historię. Zaczynam podejrzewać, że być może rzeczywiście posiadasz jakieś uczucia, Severusie, aczkolwiek głęboko ukryte.

– Szalenie głęboko.

– Nie mnie to oceniać. Pozostawmy to przyszłym pokoleniom archeologów, którzy być może dokopią się do nich w ciągu najbliższych pięciuset lat. Cóż to będzie za znalezisko i jaka wspaniałą zagadka dla…

– Dziękuję, dyrektorze. Wystarczy.

– Czy czujesz się dostatecznie zganiony, mój drogi? – zapytał uprzejmie Dumbledore, powracając do tonu przyjaznej pogawędki.

– Wprost niewymownie.

– Minerwie bardzo na tym zależało. Jest tobą rozczarowana, a to taka wrażliwa kobieta.

– Khm – chrząknął dyplomatycznie Severus.

– Zatem… zjawisz się na przyjęciu?

Mroczna cisza, jaka na moment zapanowała w pomieszczeniu, mogłaby bezsprzecznie wchłonąć całą światłość świata niczym wielka czarna dziura. Dumbledore musiał jednak chronić gabinet wyjątkowo potężnymi czarami, skoro tak się nie stało. Severus Snape został pokonany i zneutralizowany.

– Tak – zgodził się z wysiłkiem, jakby właśnie własnoręcznie i na żywca odrywał sobie duszę od ciała. – Oczywiście, dyrektorze.

– Znakomicie! Wszystko ustalone. Dziękuję za wizytę, drogi chłopcze, możesz wrócić do swoich obowiązków.

– Co z moim urlopem naukowym?

– Wrócimy do tej rozmowy w czerwcu, jeśli pozwolisz.

– Chyba: jeśli przeżyję… – mruknął.

– Mówiłeś coś, Severusie?

– Nie.

– Wspaniale, doskonale. Żegnam i życzę miłego dnia.

– Aha.

Severus już odwracał się do drzwi, ba!, już prawie wychodził, gdy dyrektor najwidoczniej uznał, że jeszcze nie w pełni go pognębił. Mistrz eliksirów musiał szczerze przed sobą przyznać – zasłużył na wszystko, co go spotykało. Sam się podkładał, uparcie tkwiąc w tym domu wariatów, zamiast dawno spakować manatki i ruszyć w szeroki świat.

– I proszę, przemyśl, czy na pewno chcesz wybrać się na bal z drogą Batszebą – odezwał się Dumbledore tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił. – Naturalnie cieszę się, że postanowiłeś dołączyć do zabawy, ale jest tyle innych miłych kobiet. Septima to urocza dziewczyna. Albo Aurora, zawsze świetnie się dogadywaliście. Wiesz, mój drogi… Takie przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie.

Tamtego ranka w Hogwarcie trzasnęło bądź łupnęło bardzo, ale to bardzo wiele rozmaitych drzwi. W końcu Severus, umknąwszy z gabinetu dyrektora w poczuciu miażdżącej klęski, miał do pokonania długą drogę z powrotem do swoich przyjaznych, zimnych i mrocznych lochów. Zaliczył tylko jeden przystanek. Wpadł do gabinetu Sinistry, płosząc niemal na śmierć zaspaną, nadal pachnącą nocnym wiatrem astronomkę, która bez wątpienia wykorzystała sprzyjającą pogodę i siedziała na wieży aż do świtu.

– Dzisiaj wieczorem – rzucił Snape bez zbędnych wstępów. – Ja załatwię wódkę, ty przyprowadź koleżankę.

– Ja… Ale… Że co? – Aurora wpatrywała się w niego oniemiała, jakby spadł jej z nieba wraz z deszczem meteorytów. – Dobrze się czujesz?

– Nie. Stąd wieża.

– Ale mamy zwyczajny dzień roboczy!

Severusa nie wzruszyła podobna informacja.

– Co za różnica?

* * *

Tuż po dwudziestej drugiej, gdy na uśpiony (wolne żarty!) zamek zapadła kurtyna oficjalnej, regulaminowo określonej ciszy nocnej, Snape wdrapał się na Wieżę Astronomiczną, dzielnie dzierżąc w dłoni butelkę Ognistej i niespodziewanie przenosząc się w czasie. Na środku wolnej przestrzeni ponownie wznosił się ni to namiot, ni baldachim z kolorowych szmatek i szali, a wokół płonęły umieszczone w słoikach błędne ogniki. Miłym dodatkiem były porozrzucane na kamiennej podłodze poduszki i znacznie lepsze niż kiedyś zaklęcia ogrzewające. Czego by nie powiedzieć o poziomie edukacji w Hogwarcie, nauka nie poszła w las – młode czarownice mogły nauczyć się tam czegoś pożytecznego, nawet jeśli zajęło im to wiele, wiele długich lat (na stanowisku uczennicy i nauczycielki). Severus był już zdecydowanie za stary na radosne odmrażanie sobie tyłka do wczesnych godzin porannych.

Aurora trwała na posterunku i jak zwykle gmerała przy teleskopach. Mistrz eliksirów obserwował przez chwilę, jak skręca długie obiektywy, składa wystające nóżki i zabezpiecza przeróżne pokrętła i inne kręciołki, żeby w końcu zasłonić cały sprzęt sztywnym pokrowcem. Była bardzo dokładna i skupiona na pracy – zbyt zajęta, by go zauważyć. Chrząknął dopiero, kiedy się znudził.

– Jesteś już? – zdziwiła się, wygładzając pokrowiec. – Żadnych szlabanów przed wielką imprezą?

– Nie mam czasu, muszę ćwiczyć cza-czę.

– Dobrze trafiłeś.

– Wiem. – Uniósł butelkę w geście pozdrowienia.

– Tylko jedna, chyba sobie żartujesz! – prychnęła Sinistra, choć od razu poznała po jego minie, że nie pojawił się nieprzygotowany. Zwykle nie miał tak wypchanych kieszeni i nie podzwaniał przy każdym kroku jak zaczarowany stoliczek.

Severus minął ją i bez słowa czy jakiejkolwiek werbalnej zachęty zabrał się do skręcania kolejnego teleskopu. Miał długie i przeraźliwie chude, ale jednak zwinne i silne palce, przyzwyczajone do obsługi precyzyjnego sprzętu, więc szło mu to irytująco sprawnie. Aurora pozwoliła mu się bawić, skoro miał na to ochotę. W odpowiednim czasie podała mu pokrowiec i pozwoliła przejść dalej. Wkrótce wszystkie astronomiczne instrumenty były komfortowo opatulone, dzięki czemu mogłyby bezpiecznie przetrwać zarówno kolejną wojnę czarnomagiczną, jak i niewinną imprezę kadry pedagogicznej.

– Jak tam, Sev? – rzuciła skrzeczącym głosem Sybilla, pojawiając się na wieży w akompaniamencie podzwaniających bransoletek i skrzypiących butów. – Odprasowałeś już frak i wypastowałeś lakierki? Jesteś gotowy na wielki bal w Hogwarcie?

– Naturalnie, że jest – stwierdziła z przekonaniem Sinistra i zamachała mu nad głową wolnym pokrowcem. – Przygotowujemy wykroje na nowe szaty mistrza, nie widać?

Snape wybitnie nie był w nastroju do żartów.

– Możemy chociaż dzisiaj o tym nie rozmawiać?

Trelawney pokiwała głową. Kto mógł lepiej pojąć jego uczucia, niż czystej wody psychotronik – co z tego, że oszukany. Zresztą, sama Sybilla nie zaliczyła najlepszego dnia i na wieży nie zjawiła się o pustym żołądku. Woniała wstępnie przetrawioną wiśniówką na kilometr. Aurora czyniła honory, uprzejmym gestem zapraszając wszystkich do zajęcia miejsc.

I długo było dobrze, nawet bardzo dobrze – jeżeli oczywiście pominąć fakt, że cała trójka w milczeniu upijała się z rozpaczy, frustracji i kilku wypartych/niezdiagnozowanych/zignorowanych niedyspozycji natury psychicznej. Sielanka nie mogła jednak trwać długo.

– A może wcale nie chodzi o bal? – zaatakowało nieoczekiwanie Sybilla z lisim wyrazem twarzy, który, choć bardzo do niej pasował, nie pojawiał się tam zbyt często.

– Doprawdy? – prychnął Severus. Po dwóch godzinach spokoju i litrach alkoholu nie spodziewał się powrotu do zakazanego tematu. – Chcecie się bawić w psychoterapię? Proszę bardzo! Jeżeli nie bal, to co mnie trapi?

Sinistra i Trelawney wymieniły spojrzenia. Jedna wydawała się zaniepokojona, druga podejrzanie pewna siebie. W końcu Sybilla nachyliła się ku niemu, wymyślnym gestem iluzjonisty wyciągając z powietrza kartę Tarota.

– Stary przyjaciel.

Na wieży zrobiło się jakby chłodniej, gdy odwróciła kartę obrazkiem do góry, ukazując Diabła. Może rzeczywiście była tylko starą oszustką z niepokojącym zamiłowaniem do wiśniówki, a mimo to nie oszczędzała na sprzęcie. Używała drogiej, wykonanej na specjalne zamówienie, ręcznie malowanej talii, więc szatańska postać naprawdę przemawiała do wyobraźni. Oczy demona zdawały się niemal jarzyć czerwienią w jeszcze przed momentem przyjaznej ciemności Wieży Astronomicznej. Błędne ogniki przygasły, być może przytłoczone ciężarem nieprzyjemnej ciszy.

– Sev, my wiemy. – Pałeczkę przejęła Aurora, która miała o wiele przyjemniejszy, kojący głos. – Zbliża się wojna.

Snape naturalnie nie zamierzał tego komentować, ale jego zmarszczone, niemal wessane na środek czoła brwi mówiły więcej niż wszystkie prychnięcia i chrząknięcia, jakie mógłby z siebie wydobyć.

– Syb widziała w kartach...

Severus wytrzymał jeszcze chwilę, zanim poderwał się z miejsca i z furią cisnął nadal pełną szklankę whisky daleko przed siebie, ponad obramowanie wieży, gdzie przejęła ją spragniona grawitacja.

– Chuja widziała!

– Ach, tak? – Trelawney nie dała się wytracić z równowagi. Powiększone do absurdu dzięki okularom oczy wwiercały się w niego jak żądła jakiegoś pokracznego owada. – Podwiń rękaw.

– Co proszę?

– Podwiń rękaw, śmierciojadzie. Sprawdzimy, czy do tatuażu spłynęło trochę świeżego tuszu.

– Co? Skąd...

Chyba udało im się go zaskoczyć. Odsunął się jak najdalej od obu kobiet, odruchowo chroniąc lewe przedramię, jakby uważał je za swoją najwrażliwszą część ciała.

– Spokojnie. – Aurora wkroczyła ponownie, chcąc ratować sytuację. Było jej szkoda całkiem przyjemnego wieczoru, który powoli przybierał zły obrót, jednak pewne sprawy należało w końcu omówić. Dla dobra zdrowia psychicznego każdego z obecnych. – Posłuchaj jej. Syb widziała różne rzeczy, dlatego ostatnio dziwacznie się zachowywała.

– Tylko dlatego? Nie z powodu wiśniówki?

– Pierdol się, Sev! – Sybilla także wstała i ruszyła ku niemu z wojowniczą miną. – Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o czym mówimy. Od miesięcy snujesz się po zamku zesrany ze strachu. Myślisz, że tak łatwo to ukryć? Coś wisi w powietrzu. Nie trzeba być medium, żeby to wyczuć.

Aurora podniosła się jako ostatnia i od razu podeszła do Severusa. Była bledsza, a jej spojrzenie wydawało się mniej zatopione w gwiazdach niż zazwyczaj. Wpatrywała się w niego czujnie. Pewnie chętnie zajrzałabym mu do głowy, ale nie miała odpowiedniego teleskopu.

– Czy to prawda? – zapytała wprost. – Powiedz nam, jeżeli coś się dzieje.

Oczywiście chciał zaprzeczyć (a najlepiej jak najszybciej stamtąd uciec), ale choć jego gardło już szykowało się do wycharczenia agresywnego: „NIE", usta niespodziewanie przejęły kontrolę, niechętnie mówiąc:

– Tak.

Obecne na wieży kobiety zamarły. Być może, wbrew złym przeczuciom i hardym minom, mimo wszystko liczyły, że zaprzeczy. W końcu to co innego spodziewać się wojny, a co innego usłyszeć, że najprawdopodobniej już jest w toku, a nikt nawet nie raczył ich o tym powiadomić.

– Voldemort nie zginął – przyznał Snape po chwili napiętego milczenia. – Zbiera siły do powrotu.

– Wiedziałam! – Maska zadziornej wróżki bardzo szybko spadła z twarzy Sybilli. Nagle jakby zmalała i postarzała się o kilka lat, a jej głos zaczął paskudnie chrypieć. – Wiedziałam i widziałam!

Odwróciła się w stronę blanek i zbliżyła do nich niebezpiecznie, budząc cień obawy, że zamierza się z nich rzucić. Severus odruchowo ruszył w jej stronę – Trelawney była wszak nieprzewidywalna – jednak Aurora go powstrzymała. Złapała za rękę i przytrzymała. Zanim zdążył sobie wyobrazić, Salazar wie co, Sinistra bez ostrzeżenia chwyciła brzeg jego rękawa i szarpnęła do góry. Blada skóra lewego przedramienia zalśniła w świetle księżyca wokół ciemniejszej plamy. Zamknięty w Mrocznym Znaku wąż nie był wprawdzie tak wyraźny jak kiedyś, ale już całkiem dobrze widoczny.

Snape szarpnął się jak epileptyk i odepchnął astronomkę od siebie.

– Zostaw!

– Więc to prawda – szepnęła Sinistra. – Naprawdę prawdziwa prawda.

– Przecież mówiłem.

– Z całym szacunkiem, ale nie jesteś mężczyzną szczególnie godnym zaufania. Poza tym zawsze chciałam go zobaczyć.

– Wystarczyło otworzyć dowolną gazetę trzynaście lat temu. Proces był jawny, a mnie obfotografowano chyba z każdej strony.

Severus nerwowo obciągnął rękaw, omal go nie urywając, a dla bezpieczeństwa owinął się jeszcze szczelnie szatą. Wyglądał jak opakowany we własne skrzydła nietoperz w stanie spoczynku. Aurora nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Schyliła się po Ognistą Whisky i od razu wyduldała trzecią część butelki. Przestała dopiero, gdy alkohol przelał jej się bokami.

– Kurwa mać – rzuciła słabo, krztusząc się i ocierając mankietem usta. – Co teraz będzie?

Mistrz eliksirów wzruszył ramionami, jakby niewiele go to obchodziło. Padł z powrotem na poduszki i wcisnął się w najciemniejszy kąt wieży. Czuł się osaczony i przytłoczony. Liczył na tępą, nieprzytomną popijawę, a nie kolejny wieczór dzikiej dramy – tego miał na co dzień powyżej uszu. Aurora zesztywniała, być może śmiertelna dawka alkoholu coś w niej uszkodziła, z kolei Sybilla nadal wisiała na blankach, najwyraźniej rozważając, czy skoczyć, czy może jednak najpierw zwymiotować.

– Jak to co? – odezwała się w końcu głucho. – Przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, co będzie dalej, prawda?

Snape, który zwykle przy choćby najlżejszym podejrzeniu możliwego ataku na jego szacowną osobę, szarpał się wrzeszczał i odwracał kota ogonem, dopóki wszystkim obecnym nie zakręciło się w głowie, tym razem wyjątkowo zachował spokój godny Slytherina.

– Co widziałaś? – zapytał całkiem poważnie.

Sybilla tylko na to czekała.

– Nic dobrego.

Zawróciła do biesiadnego namiotu i usiadła obok mistrza eliksirów z talią Tarota zawsze gotową do usług. Przetasowała i przełożyła karty chyba wyłącznie dla dramatycznego efektu. Nie musiała szukać właściwych kart, same szły jej do ręki. Ułożyła obok siebie Diabła i Śmierć, po czym zerknęła na Severusa spod oka, sprawdzając, czy pojął najmniej subtelną aluzję w historii wszechświata. Uniósł kpiąco brew, ale wróżka się nie zniechęciła.

– Nikt nie wyjdzie z tego żywy, rozumiesz? Widziałam to. Pożar, jaki się rozpęta, pochłonie wszystko.

Wyciągnęła z talii sugestywny obrazek wysokiej Wieży rażonej piorunem, a obok ułożyła kartę największego Głupca i Maga. Potem Moc, Sąd i Świat. Przy Gwieździe zerknęła krótko na Aurorę, lecz ta od kilku minut wpatrywała się tępo w jeden z błędnych ogników. Znaczenia Pustelnika Sybilla w ogóle nie musiała tłumaczyć. Severus prychnął krótko.

– Potrafisz tylko straszyć. Biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, to wręcz niemoralne.

– Czyżby? Przecież nie biorę za to kasy. A ty co zamierzasz zrobić, gdy niebo zwali ci się na głowę?

– Otworzyć parasolkę.

– Sever...

– Pierdolenie! – wybuchł Snape, mimo że tak bardzo starał się nad sobą panować. – Gdy zajdzie potrzeba, to...

– To co? – Sybilla bezczelnie rzuciła mu na kolana wizerunek Wisielca. – Zachowasz się jak mężczyzna? Pójdziesz naprawiać świat? Dobre sobie! – zaśmiała się dziko. – W Tarocie nie ma dość Głupców, to pewne. Powinno ich być z tuzin!

– Zatem co innego mam zrobić?

– Wiesz przecież, jest tylko jedna dobra droga.

– Nie jestem tchórzem! – uniósł się.

Sceptyczne spojrzenie Trelawney ugodziłoby go w samo serce, gdyby jego mocy nie złagodziły absurdalnie grube denka okularów.

– Kwestia dyskusyjna, ale nie o to chodzi. Pomyśl, co dobrego wyniknęło z tego ostatnim razem? Czy coś by się zmieniło, gdybyś nie wziął w tym udziału?

– Za późno na gdybania.

– Bo wszystko odbyłoby się dokładnie tak samo! – nie ustępowała Sybilla. – Może nie? Kto nie potrafił dać Lily spokoju? Kto posłał za nią Czarnego Luda, Sev? Ja dobrze pamiętam tę noc, a ty?

Karty Tarota ponownie poszły w ruch. Snape nie czekał jednak do końca prezentacji. Zerwał się z miejsca, zanim Sybilla zdążyła położyć obok siebie Słońce i Księżyc.

– Straciłeś wszystko! – wrzasnęła za nim, bo już uciekał z Wieży Astronomicznej, jakby goniły go demony. W pewnym sensie naprawdę tak było. – Wszyscy straciliśmy i tym razem nie będzie inaczej!

Aurora również podniosła się z miejsca, choć z pewnym trudem. Trelawney miała na tyle silną, zaprawioną w bojach z wiśniówkę głowę, by spokojnie prorokować w najlepsze i nawet język jej się nie poplątał. Sinistra to zupełnie inna historia, poruszała się już właściwie na autopilocie. W innym wypadku nie przyszłoby jej pewnie do głowy, by gonić za Severusem.

– Co dobrego przyniosła kiedykolwiek wojna? – ciągnęła swoje Sybilla. – Wojna niczego nie daje, wojna niczego nie zmienia. To się już dzieje, zacznie się już wkrótce.

Chociaż ani Snape, ani Sinistra nie mogli jej już widzieć i prawdopodobnie nie słyszeli, zbiegając z hałasem po schodach, wyciągnęła z talii ostatnią kartę: odwrócone Koło Fortuny.

– Pierwsze będzie dziecko...

* * *

Severus ochłonął na tyle, by eskortować Aurorę pod same drzwi, tak na wszelki wypadek. Wędrowali korytarzami w milczeniu, bo po przedstawieniu, jakie zafundowała im wstawiona Sybilla, żadne z nich nie miało ochoty zabierać głosu. Dopiero przegrana walka Sinistry z zaklęciem dostępu do pokoju wymusiła na Snapie reakcję i nieco rozładowała napięcie.

– Zmówić ci budzenie? – zaoferował, widząc opłakany stan koleżanki.

– Sev, litości. Uczę astronomii, nie muszę wcześnie wstawać.

– Zazdroszczę.

Aurora uśmiechnęła się nieco nieprzytomnie, po czym stanęła na palcach i… pocałowała go. Delikatnie i ostrożnie, jakby dopiero badała grunt. Z początku nie zaprotestował, a nawet wydawał się zainteresowany, jednak ostatecznie odsunął ją od siebie i dla bezpieczeństwa cofnął się o krok.

– Nie – rzucił kategorycznie.

– Dlaczego?

– Nie chcę kłopotów. Uprawiam tylko przypadkowy seks.

– Severusie...

– Nie.

Zbliżyła się do niego i chyba chciała złapać za rękę, dlatego zapobiegaawczo wcisnął obie dłonie głęboko w kieszenie szaty. Sinistra wpatrywała się w niego trochę zawiedzionym, trochę smutnym wzrokiem.

– Przecież to nic nie znaczy. Czy nie możemy przez jedną noc udawać, że jestem jakąś rozwiązłą wiedźmą, którą poznałeś Pod Świńskim Łbem?

– Jesteś pijana, Aur.

– Nie, Sev. Chcę tego od dawna, ale tylko dzisiaj mam odwagę to powiedzieć. Jutro moment minie i nie przejdzie mi to przez gardło.

– Idź spać.

– Nie chcę być dzisiaj sama.

Stał przed nią jeszcze chwilę niezdecydowany, jakby naprawdę rozważał propozycję, chociaż już dawno podjął decyzję. Aurora była całkiem ładna (znacznie powyżej przeciętnej, jeżeli chodzi o nauczycielskie kręgi), ale zbyt poczciwa, by z niej w ten sposób skorzystać. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego… I na pewno zaraz zaczęłaby sobie zbyt wiele wyobrażać.

– Severusie? – szepnęła.

Wzruszył obojętnie ramionami i nie zwlekając dłużej, odwrócił się, żeby odejść z powrotem do lochów.

– Dobranoc, Aur.

Sinistra bez słowa zamknęła za sobą drzwi kwatery.


End file.
